Ocean's Promise
by Alaura Ireland
Summary: When the youngest daughter Anissa of Poseidon is murdered, Diana takes on the duty of protecting her childhood friend's three month year old daughter Mira in a city that is unfit to raise a child: Gotham City with the help of a certain billionaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Ocean's Promise**

**Summary :**When the youngest daughter Anissa of Poseidon is murdered, Diana takes on the duty of protecting her childhood friend's three month year old daughter Mira in a city that is unfit to raise a child: Gotham City with the help of a certain billionaire.

**A/N : **I got this idea from a very good friend of mine. It's a story we came up with when we were little. Don't worry I am still working on Two Worlds and Trials of Love but I just had to write this .**  
**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of these DC characters.**  
**

**Background Summary: **Princess Anissa is the youngest and only survivor of the eight daughters of the god of the Sea Poseidon which are mermaids. She came to shore and became human . Diana befriended her and they became life long friends. But tragedy strikes after Anissa is severely wounded and dying. Diana takes on a new mission when Anissa asks her to protect her three month old daughter Mira . Diana promises her friend and takes the baby to Gotham : away from the sea. Asks a certain growling crusader to help protect this child for she is the last of the mermaids.

Will the Dark Knight accept ...**  
**

* * *

The prime main Characters

Diana/Wonder Woman : My own version of the Amozan warrior goddess

Bruce Wayne/ Batman : Christian Bale's Version - younger 31 year old

Mira : Three month old baby and the last of the mermaids.

Alfred Pennyworth : Bruce Wayne's loyal witty butler.

Queen Hippolyta : The Queen of the Amazon's.

Maxwell Lord : A ruthless billionaire that is obsessed with power.

Oceania : An twisted sea witch that strikes a deal with Maxwell Lord**  
**

* * *

Preface

The night was as warm as the calmness of the waves, shining with the reflection of the full moon that was a treasure to the world. On the shore a redheaded woman stood with her hand wrapped around her left side, wincing in pain as she wrote on a piece of scroll paper; a note for a friend.

It was mistake.

I, Anissia, the daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, betrayed my family. I was apart of large family; the last of the mermaids that were brutally hunted down my mortal men who wanted to study us and use us for their own lustful desires.

A captive.

The prisoner of human delight.

I wanted to tell you this before but I was ashamed and angry at myself. I promised my father that I would stay away and hide my existence from man... I disobeyed.

I betrayed my father.

I met a mortal man and fell in love just for one night on the shores of Athens. Something happened. I became a bearer of a child. A daughter. My treasure.

My father does not know about the baby.

The rest of my sisters are gone.

I knew that my time was short. Sooner or later they would find me. I had to make sure that my daughter was safe before I gave my final breath. I had to make sure that she was away from the sea.

My dearest friend... I need you to protect my treasure from the sea. Take her away to a place where she will be safe.

I, Anissa, princess of the sea, ask you Diana: princess of the Amazons, to be the protector of my daughter.

I wish things would have turned out differently...

Anissa looked at the child wrapped in cloth. A vile that Diana and her created when they were both children. She gently placed her hand on the baby's forehead. "Remember me." In saying that she looked at the tide rolling to the sand. "You belong not to sea, my daughter but to the shore." She placed the note onto the cloth and bent down to give her baby one last kiss before she died.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe this is happening, she was a good friend but she broke her promise. She promised me that she would return to the shore just like when we were children. When I left the island for man's world, I knew deep down in the pit of my soul that things would never be the same. Now my friend is gone. My best friend that I used to ride horses with on the shoreline and used to share dreams with is gone.

I've been given a choice. To rectify the mistakes I made of abandoning her within my heart and filling it with lustful, yearning thoughts of the Dark Knight and his m shaped inviting lips crashing into mine. She needed me and I wasn't there because I failed to be there. She has given me a new chapter in my life.

Diana lifted her head and looked at the massive statue of Athena as she arose from the floor. This was her favorite place to share her thoughts and dreams. It was a secured place. Tears were rolling down her high-cheek bones that she swiped with with her hand.

Anissa was the last of the mermaids. I don't understand why the god of the sea would allow this horror to happen to his daughters. Did they sin against him?

"Diana."

The raven haired princess turned around and faced her mother Hippolyta in the doorway of the stone temple. In the queen's arms was baby Mira, the daughter of Anissa.

"How could the gods let this happen mother?" She questioned with a sob. "They were beautiful creatures that wished to be human. I wanted Anissa to be a human and have a life away from danger."

"We can't question the gods. It was a terrible loss. Anissa was very strong just like you my daughter."

Diana looked at the baby. "So Anissa fell in love with a mortal man and bared this child?"

Hippoltya nodded.

"That is why her father had you destroyed?"

"I can't make any assumptions my daughter. He loved all his children."

"Anissa was special, mother," Diana replied in a sour tone. "I should of been there for her."

"My daughter you cannot blame yourself for what happened to Anissa."

"Why not? I could have taken the time and spent a few days with her on the shore. Anissa promised me that she would come back to me." She began to shed more tears. "I'm sorry..."

"You have every right to be angry Diana. She was a good friend."

"She was more than a good friend mother..." She looked to the horizon in the distance. "She was a sister." She whispered sadly.

Diana bolted out of the temple with haste, down the steps and headed for the shore of the island.

* * *

The next day, Diana stood next to her mother Hippolyta, the queen of the Amazons, as they watched the body of Anissa float away on the raft. The princess wore a traditional robe this occasion.

"The sea will lead her now." Hippolyta said placing her hand on Diana's shoulder. "Poor Anissa, she didn't deserve this fate my daughter."

"What about the baby?" Diana asked in a firm tone, having felt remorse for the death of her childhood friend. "Will you raise her here on the island mother?"

"No. Anissa wanted you to take the child far away from the sea," the queen affirmed.

"Yes, well I'm in no position to do this mother. I have-"

"Diana," Hippolyta boomed. "Your friend asked you to protect her daughter. As an Amazon warrior we serve to protect our fellow sisters."

Diana shook her head. "Mother, I don't know how to take care of a baby, let alone this one."

"You have instinct in you Diana. Every women does."

"...I suppose your right mother." Diana sighed. "I just never thought that Anissa would die. She was last of the mermaids." She lowered her head, feeling grief come over her again until vengeance followed. Diana sneered towards her friend's body. "When I find out who sent her soul to the underworld, I will make sure that they spend the rest of their eternal days in the pits of darkness and punishment."

"You have a child to protect," Hippoltya commanded. Diana bowed he head meekly, but her expression remained unchanged. She still wanted vengeance. "Now go my daughter and fulfill your duty."

Diana nodded.

"I'll do it for Anissa."

"May Hera watch over you both on this journey, my sun and stars."

* * *

Gotham City- Wayne Manor

Two weeks later... Alfred Pennyworth carried a tray of toast and coffee into Bruce's bedroom only to see the bed was empty and unmade. Alfred released a deep sigh and left the room.

In an empty space in the manor, Bruce Wayne performed his kata routine which to the unknowing observer would've appeared as a strange dance. Kata was an Asian form of martial arts one that one of his marital arts teacher taught him during his years of training throughout Asia.

These lessons he achieved would help him ignore his pain. In India he learned how to control the pain by not letting the pain work through him but letting him work with the pain. His teacher an old Indian man also trained him to adapt and become immune to poisons and toxins by inhaling and drinking them. There were some nights when he would feel like his breath was going to run out, sweating and swelling up in the face but after a few days he overcame the effects and became strong when taking the second or third dose of the toxin.

But when he faced the Scarecrow for the first time he never felt the effects so strong and so painful they challenged his emotions and his mind.

Alfred entered the room with the tray in his hands and noticed a few dark bruises on Bruce's arms.

"Did you find anything at the crime scene Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

Bruce finished his exercise before answering, rubbing his shoulder. "An empty vial in the garbage can in the bathroom. I'm sending it to Fox to examine for prints."

Alfred noticed that Bruce was rubbing his arm.

"I trust that you'll need the painkillers with your breakfast sir?"

"You know me too well old friend."

Alfred took the bag of ice from the tray and placed it on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce grunted slightly upon contact. Alfred observes him closely. "What happened this time? Get bit by another big dog again?"

"No," Bruce winced. "Some punk nailed me with a crow bar at the docks last night. He looked to be only 14 years old."

"The youth these days, they're always looking for trouble like its a hobby."

"Teens in this city are more attracted to violence than their schoolwork. If someone were drowning in the Gotham river, they'd rather take a picture of it with their cellphone rather than help them." He said angrily before releasing a troubled sigh, "they need proper role models."

"Kind of like you, Master Wayne?"

Bruce shook his head though there was hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm not a very good role model Alfred."

"Indeed. Getting chased by the police every night, flirting on the rooftops with a world class thief and not to mention slamming SWAT officers into walls."

"I don't slam. I throw them into walls."

"What about that time when you were at the high rise construction site taking down the SWAT team to protect the hostages? You threw them out the window."

"Yes," Bruce said as his m shaped lips formed a grin. "But no got hurt, I made sure of it."

"No, they only suffered minor shock to their systems."

Bruce looked annoyed. "What's your point with this lecture Alfred?"

"My point is, Master Wayne: you do things too destructively. One day someone is going to get hurt." Alfred said, his tone solemn.

Bruce looked off to his television screen trying to block out his butlers voice. It wasn't too hard as a certain person of interest was being shown. Bruce nods towards the screen.

"If you want to talk about someone slamming people into walls... Diana is on top of that list."

"Speaking of Miss Prince, are you planning on visiting her soon now that she's in Gotham?"

Bruce shrugged as he often did whenever Alfred asked him this question. "I don't have time for a social get-together Alfred, not when the crime-rate has increased within a week, no thanks to the Scarecrow escaping from Arkham again."

He paused looking at the news report on the plasma screen that showed a crime-scene near Faith Street. "Besides... Diana and I are just good friends." He said timidly.

"Just like Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked, unconvinced.

Bruce groaned. "That woman is whole different story Alfred."

"Well I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of inviting Miss Prince to dinner this evening."

Bruce froze. "You what?" Alfred smirked.

"I am hopeful that you won't rush it this time."

"You're up to something aren't you Alfred?" He growled buttoning up his shirt, giving his butler a steady gaze with his intense eyes.

"Where ever do you mean?" Alfred smiled.

"Planning another chapter in my life. Well Diana and I, we dated for a few months but it didn't work out."

"I can see why?" Alfred commented under his breath.

Bruce gave him a intense glare. "She's a immortal warrior from a society that is bred to hate men and I'm-"

"A rich kid with issues. A lot of issues that could write a book. Yes I know," Alfred finished for him, clearing having heard this speech before. Bruce felt abashed for a moment before he remembered that he had something important to do this morning. He looked at his Rolex and shook his head.

"I'm late."

He rushed out of the room.

"Late again for what sir?" Alfred asked but Bruce was already making his way down the hallway.

* * *

In an uptown apartment, Diana sat on the edge of a bed cradling the 3 month old baby that she made a promise to protect. The child was beautiful; same eyes as her mother and loved to laugh. She was a happy baby, one that needed the best of protection and love. Diana cooed and smiled down at the baby, an action which felt surprisingly natural.

"You're all I have left of Anissa , little one."

Inside Diana knew that Mira was in safe in a normal apartment complex. She had to hide the away because some people just wouldn't understand that Mira was not a normal child.

"Don't worry." Diana whispered. "I know someone that protects more than I."

She thought about Bruce Wayne and a conflict of thoughts and emotions filled her.

"The question is little one, will he be up to it?"

* * *

Bruce Wayne walked down Crime Alley with two red roses in his hand. Everything about the dark alley was a nightmare. Each brick wall was painted with marks of sorrow as if they were living witnesses to every vile crime that brought misery to those who passed through here. The bent trash cans were used to hide weapons and needles for vile and desperate acts for the sordid monsters that prowled the streets looking for prey to devour.

On the cracked black pavement were shell casings and empty beer bottles. Bruce looked and saw two pairs of red and black high-heeled shoes that belonged to young street girls that walked the lonely streets of Gotham waiting for their lives to begin. He knew that the shoe owners' fate was grim. Almost every month Jane Does would appear on police alert screens with photos of the decaying body found in the shores of Gotham Bay.

A few months ago, a 22 year old Jane Doe number 56, was found in a shipping container at Gotham Docks. Jerry Mixen, a Crime Scene Investigator told Commissioner Jim Gordon that the victim's cause of death was strangulation; hand prints were found on the victims' neck.

Bruce finally made it to the spot where his pampered life ended and his sullen life began. He bent down and touched the pavement with one hand. It was cold and rough. Every night he would dream about one day waking up from this nightmare that he has endured for years. He placed the two roses on the pavement and looked at them; his hazel-eyes soulful.

The tortured soul stood there crouched and thought about what he had accomplished and what he failed to accomplish. He thought about the people that he cared about: Diana, Selina, Alfred, Jim Gordon and the people that he had lost along the way from violence and choice. There were however, two that he never thought about: Harvey Dent and Two-Face.

They were the two souls that changed if not ruined his life. His friend was destroyed with him the very will of the people of Gotham city viewed the Gotham DA as their White Knight who would save them. Everyone believed in him. They thought he would bring the dawn back to this city that faced many long dark nights that left the people of Gotham feeling hopeless and forsaken. Harvey Dent... Two-Face was Batman's failure. His own failure he always felt.

And finally his relationship with Batman, his alter ego that was tool that he would use to channel his rage and grief while protecting the innocent.

Bruce knew that being Batman was finally taking a toll on his life both physically and mentally. It had been almost eleven years since he first placed the cowl, the face that criminals feared when he came from the dark shadows of the city. Eleven years of running from patrol cars, diving out windows and rooftops, listening screams echo in the hours of the night.

Then there was his greatest foe, the one that tested all his limits and his one rule not to take a life. There was only one name that made his soul cringe and that was the mass murdering, sordid creature that had no empathy or value for human life:

The Joker.

Each night when he put on the cape and cowl he knew it might be the one day he could walk into the darkness that he could never escape from. Bruce Wayne was becoming less real than Batman. In the beginning Bruce said to Alfred. "Only Batman exists. Bruce Wayne is dead."

He had proven to himself many times that he was a very caring and selfless person who constantly puts his own life on the line to save innocent lives from the cold hands of the darkest of evils.

Now things have changed. Crime had increased, graveyards were getting bigger and Gotham was becoming older and people were counting on Batman to help them through it. In three months Batman had ended the reign of nineteen serial criminals and Bruce Wayne had missed thirty one of his most important executive meetings for Wayne Industries. If it wasn't for Fox and Alfred he would've been out of his job years ago.

Bruce looked at his reflection in the puddles on the cracked pavement and saw a grim figure staring back at him with a worn out face. He looked at the two roses and then stood up.

"I can't do this anymore." He thought tiredly. "I have to move on with my life before things get worse. People are counting on me to be there for them and Alfred wants me to become more active with Wayne Enterprises. I feel that if the time comes when I either have to break my rule or lose one I love that I won't be able to let Batman go... That I will forever be the Dark Knight and watch all the people I care about and love slowly fade away just like January snow."

The sound of a siren sounding off in the street near Park Row brought him out of his thoughts. He fired a look at the street and sighed.

"It's a sound that never ends."

* * *

Bruce Wayne headed to his parked silver Lamborghini and opened the door.

The screaming had come out of nowhere and he had found himself anticipating the noise again so that he could correctly deduce the location of it. He turned around and saw nothing but then moved his gaze to a rundown apartment and saw one opened window. The screaming was coming from there. It sounded like a woman pleading for her life.

Being out of costume never stopped him if he felt concealed enough. Bruce knew that he had to do something even though he wasn't Batman, he was still was a decent human being and could not let someone get killed by his inaction.

He looked and saw a metal fire escape.

Quickly Bruce climbed it and entered the apartment. Inside he found a woman on the floor bound with duck tape wrapped around the bottom of her legs. He slowly walked closer to her. She was breathing hard and Bruce could see that there were a few marks around her neck. Her jeans were undone at the zipper. Another piece of tape was secured around her mouth; it hung off loosely from the side exposing part of her mouth. Her cheek was also scratched red which indicated she had spent the last few minutes trying to scratch off the piece of tape without the use of her hands so she could call for help.

For a moment Bruce greatly admired her spirit. Reaching he gently peeled the tape off her mouth.

Her expression remained the same. He knew that she was embarrassed so he carefully bent down and looked at her in the eyes. Her own widened seemingly with, Bruce assumed to be recognition.

"Are you alright?" he asked, hazel-eyes soulful.

"You shouldn't be here. He'll kill you." She whispered in fear.

"Who?"

Just then they could hear heavy footfalls outside. Bruce could see panic on the woman's face and thinking quickly he placed the tape back over her mouth. He ignored her noise of protest as he saw the door knob turn and "Batman" assumed control in Bruce's mind. He hid behind the couch in stealth-mode trying to get a clear picture of the monster that treated this poor woman like a rag doll.

A chubby man walked in the room wearing thick black boots and there was a chain around his neck. Seeing his captive still bound, he assumed nothing was amiss. He looked at the woman and smiled.

"Bought you something sweetheart,"

He threw a brown paper bag on the floor next to where she was sitting.

"I thought you'd be a little hungry so I picked you up some breakfast."

The woman looked at the bag and looked at him. She yelled something behind the tape but her words we're muffled. She squirmed as the large man approached and put his hand on the tape across her mouth. "Okay, you know the drill. You scream and I'll kill ya."

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered fearfully, though she felt a small sense of security with the knowledge she could still be saved.

"For you my sweet. I want you to stay with me forever."

"I can't. I have a family that is looking for me."

"They'll soon forget about you when they find out in the fine print that you are declared dead."

She shook her head. Tears were rolling down her thin cheeks. "How can you be so cruel?"

"I'm not so cruel when you get to know me. I'm nice. I'll give you everything you want. A home, food and tender loving care. Just like a stray kitten."

"I'm not a pet."

All of a sudden the man froze and sniffed the air. He could smell Bruce's aftershave. The woman looked up at him nervously hoping he wouldn't catch on to her would-be savior.

"I smell a rat." He snarled.

Bruce's eyes went wide as he could hear the sound of heavy boots hitting the dusty floor boards and coming closer to his hiding spot. He dialed 911 on his cell phone.

"Well there are rats in here Frankie. They come from the alley looking for shelter."

"Maybe I should set up some mouse traps."

Bruce let out a sigh of relief.

"Or maybe I'll just kill one now."

Frankie looked behind the couch and stared right at Bruce who despite being discovered looked anything but intimidated. But Frankie to his credit didn't look concerned either, if anything he looked amused.

"Hello little rat. Come to chew the tape off my baby so she can be free."

Bruce didn't say a word.

"Come into the light rat."

Bruce stepped into the sunlight. Frankie smiled though Bruce wasn't sure if he recognized him.

"Well, we'll look at the pretty boy. You may be more handsome than me but your still just rat."

Bruce glared at the man unrelenting.

"Leave her alone." Bruce growled as he advanced on the large man,

Frankie pointed his gun at the young woman's head, giving Bruce pause.

"Move one more inch and I'll blow her brains out."

Bruce looked at the her; she looked to be only about sixteen years of age. Still innocent in his eyes but not to this monster.

Bruce took a step back.

"Now throw your wallet on the ground." Frankie demand.

"It's fine. Take an easy."

Frankie's hand was shaking. "Wallet on the floor now!"

Bruce threw his wallet on the floor.

"There. Now leave the girl alone."

"Why. She belongs to me." He smiled perversely. She whimpered on the floor, looking between the two men in fear. While Bruce debated his course of action, he still attempted to reason to buy time.

"She's still a child. Can't you see that? She needs her family."

Frankie laughed.

"She's a street girl and nothing more. She sells her body on the street and gets cash for drugs."

Bruce looked at the girl.

"But she doesn't deserve this fate." He said. "You're holding her against her will. She deserves something much better in this life."

Frankie laughed again.

"What an education? A dream? This is Gotham City pretty boy. It's a place where dreams become nightmares in a blink of an eye."

Bruce bowed his head. He knew that to be true. Never mind the horror inflicted on him when he was an 8 year old, he witnessed many others much like the girl on the floor who were found themselves in trouble like this almost everyday. It was days like this he felt like he'd done nothing to better this city in the 11 years he'd been protecting it. But he wasn't going to let this young girl become another name craved on a gravestone.

Frankie pointed his gun at Bruce.

"Right now pretty boy your nightmare is about to become real."

"What has happened to Gotham City?"

Detective Ellie Devon's thought as she parked the patrol car at the entrance of the alley and opened the door. She looked and saw Bruce's Lamborghini parked at the parking meter. "Who the heck parks an expensive sports car in this hell hole of a place ?" she wondered.

Inside the apartment Bruce kept his eyes narrowed on the woman. She looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. Her body was shaking like a leaf, eyes wide with fear and mouth quivering. The man smiled at the woman.

"Don't worry sweetheart. After I'm done with pretty boy…

He licked his lips. The girl cried softly, making Bruce wince.

"I'll have you for dessert."

"No," the woman pleaded. "Frankie don't?"

"Don't what?"

"Please don't kill him. You can have me Frankie but please let the man go."

Bruce looked at her, again surprised by her courageous spirit. She was a brave soul sacrificing her freedom for his life.

Two things crossed Bruce's mind as he looked at the nose of the gun. The first one was the night his mother and father were murdered by Joe Chill and how he had the gun pointing into his face but Chill bolted for some reason that Bruce will never know. And the second thing was the time when Two-Face pointed his gun at Jim Gordon's wife.

All his life Bruce had stared at this lethal piece of metal that was something he despised above all things. Ras al Ghul taught him that men who use guns as weapons are crowds in his eyes. The sword was a weapon that created men. The steel cold blade the pierces through the flesh and cuts into the blood flows. It was a weapon of character and strength.

Really Joe Chill was a lesser man than Bruce's father. He was a coward because he was afraid of one thing: reaction.

Detective Ellie Devons made her way up the stairwell with her loaded gun. Her heart was beating inside her chest, as a panic attack brew. Sweat rolled down her face, as her jaw began to hurt with her left shoulder blade. She took a moment to breathe in and out to ease the painful attack that was coursing through her body, as she lifted one foot on the wooded stair.

Images of the Joker beating her with his gloved hands crossed through her mind along with being in a hospital bed with tubes sticking out of her skin, unable to control her emotions. She knew that she had to overcome this phobia. She loved being a police officer, loved saving lives and loved working with Gordon and most importantly the Batman. Deep down her body was fighting a hard battle that sort of made her put her life on hold.

She stood by the door and acting on impulse she kicked it down.

"Freeze." She yelled pointing her gun at Frankie who looked bewildered if anything else stunned by her arrival. "I said freeze!"

She noticed Bruce Wayne was on his knees looking towards her with immense relief. She peered her eyes at him in confusion.

"Bruce Wayne?"

Ellie looked at the young woman who had tears rolling down her face. Anger swelled up in her body replacing the fear that was there moments ago.

"The missing sixteen year old."

Frankie cocked his weapon at Bruce.

Ellie stood behind Frankie with her gun pointing directly at the back of his head. Inside she had that one simple thought that if Frankie fired the gun at the billionaire prince she would fire hers and tell Bruce Wayne to jump out of the way.

"Say good bye pretty boy." Frankie sneered.

"Drop it chubby unless you want a bullet in the skull." She meant to be intimidating, knowing officers weren't supposed to be this hostile, but her anger was getting the best of her at the moment. Nevertheless her warning seemed to convince the large man who began to realize how outnumbered he was.

Frankie threw the gun on the floor.

Ellie moved in front of the mentally ill man and kicked the gun under the couch. She looked at Bruce Wayne who was kneeling down to pick up his wallet.

"Wayne, why are you here?"

"I heard a woman screaming and climbed up the fire escape."

"So you're the one that made the call?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes."

"I appreciate the heroics but Gordon would have my head if he knew that Gotham's favored son was held at gun point."

Ellie grabbed Frankie's arms and handcuffed them.

"Get your hands off of me," Frankie growled.

Ellie looked at the billionaire. "Well here's your chance to free her Wayne. Rip the tape off her legs and carry her down stairs."

Bruce bent down at the teenager. "You're going to be alright."

"Thank you." She sniffled, eyes brimming with gratitude. Bruce ripped the duck tape off her legs and reached for her hand.

"Can you stand?"

The teen nodded. "I feel dizzy."

"Here," Bruce said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. For once he felt like a real hero and he did it without wearing a mask or cape. "I'll help you out of here."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Beth."

"Beth that's a pretty name."

Beth gave him a small smile.

Bruce carried her in his arms down the narrow stairs; he felt her heartbeat racing. She was still in shock from her experience. He knew that it would take time for her to get over it, but he doubted that inside she would ever heal after what Frankie did to her in that apartment. Ellie called for the emergency response unit from her mobile and helped Bruce set down Beth.

"Next time Mr. Wayne, call the police and leave the saving lives part to us."

Bruce nodded. "Is she going to OK?"

Ellie looked at Beth who was rubbing her chest. "She'll pull through. I called for the response team to bring her to Gotham General just to check her over." Rebecca sighed. "I just hope that monster didn't do anything harmful to her body. But from the looks of the things she seems to be alright physically, but it's the inside that's troubling me."

Bruce watched the paramedics load Beth onto a stretcher and placed her inside the ambulance. Ellie was standing behind him talking on her three way radio.

"You know you prove me wrong today Bruce Wayne?" She said opening her squad car's door.

"Prove you wrong about what detective?" Bruce asked with a confused look on his face.

"That there is a caring side behind that party boy guise."

Bruce gave a half smile. "Well I'm only human detective."

"Ellie."

"Excuse me?"

"You can call me Ellie. That's your reward for helping save that 16 year old."

Bruce gave her a small smile. He never realized how good it felt to be appreciated as a hero being Bruce Wayne rather than Batman.

* * *

Eight hours later...

Bruce Wayne stood in front of his parents mirror looking at his reflection. He smirked thinking about the comment one of his ex-girlfriends called him. "Bruce Vain." He couldn't help that he was one of most daring good looking men in Gotham.

He carried a dark deep set brow to be desired over hazel green, almond-shaped eyes that gave him an intense look to his glares that would frighten those who crossed him. Hidden within the depths of those hues was smoldering anger, guilt and mostly deep sorrow. He rubbed his m shaped lips together and tried to muster up a smile to show that he still held emotion.

His slightly rounded square jaw tightened as he gazed at his razor sharp features. Bits of the small boy that witnessed the death of his parents were still imbedded into his flesh and iris'. He had some physical traits of his father and mother; Thomas Wayne's dark hair and Martha Wayne's flawless skin tone. That was all he had left of his parents; that and the haunting memories.

Finally he pulled away from the mirror and pulled open a drawer. He moved his hand through the black socks and grabbed a pair that still had a price tag on it.

The door bell rang down stairs.

"She's here," Bruce thought as he was beginning to feel nervous. He hadn't seen her in a long time but he knew she hadn't changed. She was immortal meaning that she couldn't age. She was still unbelievably beautiful in all ways possible and made him warm at the mere thought of her. He pulled on the pair of socks and then moved back to the mirror. He gulped down, his heart was racing rapidly as he tried to think of what he would say.

"Hey princess," He practiced, looking at his reflection. "Wow you look great..."

He rolled his eyes in a displeased manner. "Focus Bruce, she's a goddess. A beautiful sleek Amazon goddess..." His words and their meaning if anything made all the more shaky. Sweat was rolling off his razor-sharp cheek bones and the sight of it forced his resolve to surface as he reminded himself who he was and what she meant to him. "She's my goddess. And I love..."

Alfred Pennyworth opened the door and saw Diana in a black overcoat with a baby in her arms. The smile he wore on his face froze at the sight of the child. Oh dear... He thought of many questions and scenarios ran through his mind. Diana's attention was briefly focused on the child in her arms so she missed the look on Alfred's face that masked his surprise.

"Miss Prince," Alfred smiled.

Diana smiled back and gave him a friendly hug. "Hello Alfred, it's so good to see you. Has Bruce still been keeping you up late?"

"You have no idea."

Alfred looked at the baby. "Who might this little jem be?"

"This is Mira." Diana replied. "She is the daughter of a good friend. I'm taking care of her for now."

Alfred was felt a mixture of relief and disappointment. "I see. Well please let me take your coat and we'll go in the dining room."

Diana looked around for Bruce. "Where is the stubborn billionaire?"

"Master Wayne is up stairs. He'll be down shorty."

Alfred hung up Diana's coat and then he lead her and the child into the dining room.

Bruce walked down the stairs, his dark hair gelled back to form a business man's hair style. He wore a white dress shirt, no tie and black dress pants. He made it to the last step then for some reason he felt lightheaded and wanted to hurry back up stairs. He couldn't face her. Part of him debated the idea of jumping into his batsuit and picking a fight with mobsters.

"You're afraid of seeing the woman you... " He paused, again reminding himself. "You're man that fears nothing... " He took a deep breath and walked down the hall. "I am knight," He mumbled to himself. He could smell her intoxicating perfume. "I am vengeance," and entered the dining room "I'm the Batm-" only to get a shock that almost made him faint.

Diana was sitting in a chair with a baby in her arms, gently rocking it with affection. Breathe Bruce, breathe. The voice in his mind rang. Diana. Baby. Date. Wayne Manor. Bruce became pale. Alfred covered his mouth to hide the huge grin on his face. Diana looked up at Bruce sweetly.

"Hello Bruce."

She said then saw his frozen expression. Coming back to reality Bruce felt his cheeks burn a bright red as he stepped in closer with a dumbfounded look on his face. Diana looked at Alfred for some answer to Bruce's behavior. Alfred put on a look pretending to show obliviousness. Diana turned around and gave Bruce a smile that he know too well.

She could tell by his reaction that the man she loved was shocked by seeing her with a baby. After all they had spent a few nights in paradise together months ago.

"Diana," Bruce gulped down. He smiled brightly but inside he was ready to faint. The room was spinning.

"Bruce are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied in a prideful tone. He looked at the bundle in her arms nervously. "What is that?"

"It's a baby girl Bruce."

"I know it's a baby. Who's the father?" He asked. He was nervous of the answer either way.

Diana shook her head trying not to laugh. "Don't worry, you're off the hook Dark Knight. This is the daughter of one of my good friends. I'm taking care of her."

The dark haired billionaire sighed in relief. A small part of him felt... disappointment? He shrugged the thought aside for now.

"I had you scared for a minute? Didn't I?"

"I wasn't scared..." He rebuffed, his serene returning.

"Yes. You were Bruce." She continued teasing. Bruce smiled as he moved to the table. Diana arose as his arms embraced her. Bruce allowed himself a moment to take in her scent and enjoy the feeling of her in his arms that didn't realize until now how much he'd missed it. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled away. "It's good to see you princess," That was his favorite nick name to call her.

Bruce forced himself to ask the obvious question, "why are you living here in Gotham?"

"For Mira," Diana replied.

"Mira?"

"The baby. Her name is Mira."

He lowered his chin and looked at the three month old baby. "I see. But that does not explain anything princess. Why are you looking after the baby"

"Mira is in danger," she said gravely. Bruce cinched his eyebrows in anticipation as though the Batman were ready to emerge.

"What kind of danger?" He asked folding his arms that was his way of showing that anger was rising inside. Diana seemed in deep thought. "Princess what kind of danger?"

"Life and death. Her mother was murdered." Diana replied in remorseful tone. "Anissa was my good friend Bruce."

"I understand that but why Gotham? I mean this city is not the best place to raise a child."

"Mira has to be away from the sea. I came here for your protection and to ask you..." She trailed off trying to think of an easy way to ask.

"Ask me what?'

Diana rubbed her lips together. "Bruce I need your help."

Bruce looked at the baby, realizing what kind of help he was being asked.

"Oh no. I'm no babysitter princess. I'm the Batman."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "So what's your point?"

His eyes went wide in disbelief.

"I have enough problems as it is, and I don't need to worrying about a strange baby." He would've thought that would be understandable.

"Mira is not strange. She's a gift from the heavens." Diana snapped defending the child. "Bruce pretend it's just like any other mission we've endured. I need you to be my partner."

"Can't the boy scout help you out. He's good with kids."

"No. I want you." Bruce resisted the urge to smirk at her comment, but Diana could see the small twinkle in his eyes and she knew succeeded. Bruce looked back into her ocean blue eyes and sighed as he shook his head. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"That depends." She grinned.

"Fine. I'll help you princess but it better not involve any form of magic." He warned.

Diana kept her mouth shut. Bruce eyes her suspiciously.

"Wait, you're hiding something." He glared at her but then his expression softened as she crashed her lips into his and they became locked into a heated kiss while Mira was stuck in between their chests, making noises that sounded like giggles. Diana closed her eyes and Bruce closed his eyes. Every painful thought disappeared into that perfect kiss.

Alfred entered the dining room with a tray of dinner. He looked at the two lovers and smiled. "A bat, a princess and a baby." He chuckled as he left the room.

Bruce pulled back and placed his hand on her face, caressing her cheek. "Diana," He said in a calm voice. "I've never loved anyone more than..." He paused, his jaw clenched and finally he broke away from her. Diana knew he needed time. "Where are you and the baby staying at?" He asked showing concern.

"Gotham Park Towers," Diana replied as she watched him move out of the room heading for the library. She knew that he was going out on patrol.

He turned around.

"Not anymore. You're staying here princess. There's a guest bedroom upstairs next to mine."

Diana was liking the sound of that offer.

"I hope we're not going to impose?"

"Not at all. This old mansion needs a woman's touch. I leave the choice up to you."

She smiled. "I accept."

"Good. Tell Alfred that you're staying the night. We'll move your things here tomorrow morning."

"You mean afternoon. Since you have tensity of sleeping in."

He gave her one of his trademark glares.

* * *

One hour later ... Batman sat perched on the rooftop of Wayne Tower. His head was pointing down showing that he was in deep in thought. He thought of many things since he arrived. Some thoughts about the girl he saved, visiting Crime Alley, the state of Gotham but mostly they were about Diana.

I have to keep on telling myself that I can't be with Diana not after how I lost Rachel because of the Joker. Diana is different though he reminded himself. She is a warrior, an Amazon who could handle herself against danger. It's not just that though he knew. When she crashes her lips onto mine I become alive again... I need her. She is my goddess, my golden angel, the light of my darkness. She takes away the nightmares, the guilt and sorrow that is trapped within this shell. I have to tell her that I love her.

If I can't love her than all there will be left is pain and loneliness with no hope of a good life especially should the day come where Batman would need to step down. A day he secretly hoped for was for Gotham to no longer need Batman. But when Gotham would no longer need Batman, what would be left Bruce Wayne? He sighed.

Tonight when we kissed. It was like we were two souls trapped in a lost world full of chaos and order. Tonight I felt something I haven't felt in a long time: Love... and hope.

He lifted his head and watched a shaft of light reflected his symbol in the sky and sighed.

"It's going to be another long night."

Then he thought about his princess and felt relief come over him.

"At least I will have her to home come too."

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to my wonderful editor for helping me created this wonderful romantic story of these two characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days later...

Diana quietly entered the master bedroom of Wayne Manor wearing a light blue blouse and dark blue jeans. She silently crept to the king size bed where her ocean blue eyes gazed at the slumbering billionaire that had his arm over his eyes. She smirked at his unchanged sleeping position.

"Always prepared," she thought knowing that he had grown annoyed with Alfred opening up the curtains each morning since he became Batman years ago. She gently tapped his shoulder.

Bruce groaned as he began to stir. "Bruce," Diana said in a whisper. Bruce shifted and turned his head to the side. Diana shook her head and leaned close to his ear and whispered again.

"Bruce I need to talk to you for a moment."

The dark haired billionaire moaned a little as he opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He laid back, surprised not to be thrown by a ray of morning sunlight. His eyes adjusted to a familiar - welcomed sight. "Princess," he yawned; looking at her enchanting face.

"What time is it?"

Diana looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Still early in the morning." Bruce pulled the pillow over his face with a loud groan. "Don't you know that I start my days in the afternoon?" He replied groggily.

"I can see that you had a rough night."

Bruce glanced at the alarm clock with peering eyes then reluctantly pulled the covers off his bare-chested body. Diana peered at the bruises across his forearms and one on his right shoulder.

"Why don't you use the healing stone that I have? It will ease the pain."

Bruce groaned in a rough tone as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I work through pain. Besides I hate magic." Diana takes a seat beside him.

"A little magic is not harmful Bruce," she stated.

Bruce threw her an intense look but then he softened his expression at her gaze as he rubbed his temples. "So why have you awakened me?" He asked downing a glass of water that Alfred had left waiting on the nightstand.

"Well I've come to tell you that I've been called to a World's Meeting Summit in New York as representative of my mother."

"That's nice."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind taking care of Mira while I'm gone. It will only be for a few days."

"I'm not a babysitter princess," he growled throwing another look. "I've got work to do."

He moved off the side of the bed as she rose and moved her chest closer to his.

"Bruce this child is important to me. I trust you with her care. I know that you're not very good with understanding a child's needs but it's not that hard Bruce," she assured him.

He grimaced but begin to consider despite himself.

"What does a baby need?"

Diana smirked. "Here I thought you were the world's greatest detective?" She shrugged. "Lots of sleep, food such as warm milk... attention and the most important thing: love."

Bruce looked at Diana. "Love?"

She nodded.

Bruce stood silent a long moment with a ponderous look Diana knew he was weighing his tactics as if this we're a normal mission. She chuckled inwardly at the thought. "It doesn't seem that hard." He said standing straight with his two feet together - falls forward to the hard wood floor and into a set of high paced dizzily jump pushups. Diana sat on the edge of the bed watching him with a deep gaze in her eyes as she let it wander over his well kept physique.

"Tell me again why are you responsible for taking care of this child? I mean you're not in a position of raising a child; not with the work you do princess," he said curtly.

He took a breathing break and then continued. "I'm not a position of raising this child either, I have so much work that needs to be done. So many good people counting on me. I can't let this child wear me down and make me lose focus. She needs someone who can give her their full attention."

"I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart Bruce. Mira is all that I left of my dearest friend. I made a promise and I'm going to stick with it. No vain man is going to stop me from regaining-" she bit her tongue while Bruce paused from his pushups.

"Regaining what princess?" He arose and wiped his sweat from his brow. Diana shrugged.

"Never-mind. It's my duty to protect Mira. Just like it's your duty to protect Gotham."

She lowered her head as Bruce moved to his dresser and pulled out a drawer. He pulled on a black t-shirt and then turned his body to look at the woman he loved. Deep down he knew he couldn't deny her especially when she needed him. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'll try my best. But I still have a city to protect princess."

Diana nodded in understanding. She walked over to him and pressed her lips on his cheek warmly. "Thanks Bruce."

He nodded as she headed out the bedroom door. She paused and glanced at him once more over her shoulder before stepping outside. Bruce stood rooted to his spot contemplating this task he'd just accepted. "I can do this." He convinced himself.

"Besides I have Alfred to lend a hand in this." He smirked. "He never disappoints me."

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

"You what?"

Bruce gave Alfred a steady glare showing that he was unamused by the fact that he was left with a three month old baby that he had just met the day before. He'd much rather face down a riot at Arkham single-handed than deal with this situation he felt unprepared for. How could he? He had no relatives so he was unlucky not to know any parents who could give him advice on how to handle babies.

The only one who could help seemed eager make this day as difficult as possible for him while he went out and took take the day for himself. Bruce observed Alfred's preparations with narrowed eyes. "I could threaten his job?" He thought to himself though he was sure Alfred would laugh at him if he did. "I could raise his salary?" Money wasn't important to Alfred he knew. If Alfred believed this day would serve Bruce better with his absence then he would gladly turn down a raise.

The billionaire folded his arms and sighed. "So explain to me again why I have to watch this..." He looked at Mira sleeping in a crib his butler had provided, child. Why can't you watch her?" he challenged.

Alfred gave him a smirk. "Miss Prince left this child in your care Master Wayne and you made a promise that you would protect her and besides today is my day off."

Bruce was silent. Alfred only took days off whenever it suited to force his master into a corner where he might learn a lesson or do something thoughtful for someone else that would leave him feeling abashed or nervous. Alfred lifts a bag of clubs off the floor then nods at Bruce.

"Now if you excuse I have a game to get too."

Bruce moved closer to the baby and look disconcerted. "I don't know how to take care of a baby Alfred. What do I do if she cries? Or if she-"

He paused with an indignant look. Alfred restrained the urge to laugh so instead he broke eye contact with his master and smiled meekly.

"Do some research. Your always good at that," he offered. Bruce shook his head - still unfazed.

"Blood toxins and the criminally insane are one thing but this it something I can't do."

"Surely you have some nurturing skills in your blood Master Wayne."

Bruce shook his head. "No. I'm not good with children. Most kids in this city are afraid of my presence." He thought of the many children he'd rescued in his patrols and most of them were more scared than relieved to see him.

"They're scared of Batman, not Bruce Wayne," Alfred said. Bruce scoffed despite knowing what Alfred said was true. He'd never been around many kids as Bruce Wayne so he couldn't say if kids we're scared of him but he felt they would be if they saw the real Bruce Wayne who more often than not wore a scowl that would scare most grown men, women and murderers.

Alfred looked at the baby. "But she's not." He said with a smile as he pulled on a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.  
"Now don't forget you have a meeting at 1:00 with Mr. Fox."

Bruce looked at his Rolex and then he looked at Mira.

"What am I suppose to do with her?" Worse than the fact he was being left to fend for himself with this baby, he was being given no advice nor help from anyone. Bruce was certain they all had it out for him.

"Oh I'm sure you'll figure that out. Now I will see you in five hours." The butler left the room with his equipment leaving Bruce in the room with the sleeping baby. An uncomfortable, penetrating silence filled the air and Bruce did nothing but stand and stare at the small shape in the bed with apprehensive eyes - arms still crossed. "Please do us both a favor and stay asleep until he gets back." He said mostly to himself.

The baby gave no response and Bruce watched her chest slowly rise and fall with each breath. He moved to the couch and sat down next to the crib and as he did he could hear the baby stirring and making weird sounds that he never heard before.

Instantly he arose and moved to the crib, he narrowed his eyes at the small infant whose aqua eyes were wide open and she was smiling at him. "Were you awake this whole time?" he asked her suspiciously. The baby held its hands up gesturing towards him and made more noises - some enthusiastic.

"What am I going to do with you?" He questioned as she giggled at him.

Bruce wasn't fazed. "What are you laughing about? You don't even understand the concept of human emotions yet." He sighed. "I can't believe Diana would do this to me. I'm not one for children, I never had a childhood."

Mira giggled but then started to cry. Bruce's eyes widened at the noise that surprisingly felt like a vice grip around his stomach. "What's wrong are you hurt?"

He lifted her up from the crib wrapped his arms around her small body. He started rocking her back and forth gently. Bruce wasn't sure where this instinct came from, it just clicked in his mind as though it were innate. "What am I doing?" He thought as he heard Mira's stomach rumble. "So you're hungry. You cry when you're hungry?" Maybe Alfred wasn't wrong about the nurturing skills but it didn't make him brim with confidence knowing the long day ahead of him.

* * *

One hour later...

Bruce Wayne walked out into the driveway of Wayne Manor holding a baby carrier in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He wore a suit with his hair combed back as he prepared to start his unusual day with his new small company. He placed the carrier on the ground and dialed his assistant at Wayne Enterprises: Jessica. He waited to hear her pleasant voice then spoke, "Jessica tell Mr. Fox that I'll be running late as usual" he smirked. "I have a few things to take care of."

"Of course Mister Wayne." Jessica replied. "Remember that Maxwell Lord will be attending the meeting as well."

Bruce rolled his dark hazel green eyes at the name. For some insightful reason he hated Maxwell Lord. To him that 37 year old man that was five years older than him reminded him of a snake. He had done his research on Lord and attended many charitable gatherings in New York City to study him. He knew Lord was hiding something.

"Thank you , Jessica." He hung up.

Bruce pulled out his remote starter for his silver Lamborghini and pressed the button. He looked down at Mira. "Now what?" He thought as he lifted the carrier off the gravel and headed to the expensive silver sports car. He opened the doors that flipped upwards and looked at the passengers side seat.

He placed the carrier on the seat and wrapped the seat belt around it. "OK I can do this..." he thought.

"She should be safe." He clipped the seat belt into place and then closed the door. Bruce then moved to the driver's side and slid his body onto the leather seat. He placed a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and then looked at Mira; the sunlight was blinding and he figured that it could injure her eyes. He popped opened the glove compartment and pulled out another pair of sunglasses and placed them over her aqua eyes.

"There," he quickly said with a prideful smile before switching the car from park to reverse and backing out of the driveway. He tried not to go fast but he loved to feel the power and the roar that the car gave.

"OK," he said; turning right from the gates. He took a moment too look over the child's clothing with thought. "We're going to get a few things. If you're going to live with me than you're going to live in style. The Princess, I'm sorry to say has no sense of fashion as far you're concerned. Her own sisters all wear white robes and armor that makes them look like ancient warriors. Today I'm going to make you look and feel like a princess of Gotham."

The child stared at him blankly as he sped down to the intersection that would lead to the freeway. If Bruce had to take care of this baby, he'd do it his way if no else cared to advise him. The thought of it somehow made him feel considerably resolute and at ease.

* * *

Bruce parked the Lamborghini at the curb of a busy street and stepped out of the car only to get a few smiles from two blondes walking from a store. He gave them a quick smile and watched them blush as he moved to the passenger's side door, flipped it open and unbuckled the seat belt that held the baby carrier. He looked down at Mira who fidgeted with the glasses over her eyes playfully.

"That was fun wasn't it." He asked the giggling baby. "Again with the giggling Mira?" He responded with a smile as he lifted the carrier and closed the door. Somehow this baby was bringing out the softer side in him; one that very few people saw. He strode into a fancy clothing store and was greeted by an older woman wearing a red pant suit. She looked at the baby with adoration.

"What a beautiful baby," she commented.

Bruce was trying to keep a serious face. "I need help," he said plainly.

"OK, what kind of help?" The lady studied his face as if trying to place him.

"I need clothes for her and a few accessories like hats..."

She looked at the baby curiously. "What's your child's age?" Bruce gave her a dumbfounded look then shook his head. "She's not mine. She belongs to a friend."

"Oh I see, I can tell that you have no experience with children."

Bruce withheld an obvious look and stood serious. "Not really. My work is too important." The woman peered at his sharp features and at his m shaped lips until recognition dawned in her eyes. "Wait aren't you billionaire Bruce Wayne?" She asked blushing from his presence.

"Last time I checked," he stated as he looked at his Rolex impatiently. "Now about the clothes for..." he narrowed his eyes down at his little friend, "Mira."

"Mira, what a lovely name for a lovely baby."

"Yes. Now she's three months old and I believe..." He paused feeling embarrassed as he had never went shopping for a woman before let alone an infant. This was nerve racking for him. He swiped the sweat off his forehead; the woman looked at him curiously.

"Are you alright Mister Wayne?" she asked.

Bruce nodded still feeling out of place in this area. "Yes. I'm just not used to shopping in a woman's store."

She smiled. "Come on, I'll show you a few pieces that just came in."

Bruce followed her unaware that a few women that he knew from fundraisers were looking at him and giggling under their breath while others were astonished at the sight of him carrying an infant.

The clerk brought him to the baby section and showed him a few outfits. He nodded and then looked at a few stuffed animals and a pair of pink glasses.

"I'll take some of those," he said pointing to a basket of animals. He vaguely remembered carrying a stuffed teddy bear when he was 4 years old that helped him sleep easier; a memory he hadn't thought of until now.

After spending a good twenty minutes shopping for things that resembled a princess and the colors of light pinks, Bruce was pulling out two hundred dollar bills from his wallet unaware that Mira was tugging on his pants. He finally felt the pull and looked down at the child. "Mira stop that."

The baby looked at him and stopped when she heard his commanding voice. Bruce handed the cashier the money and then lifted up the bags. She looked at all his bags with mild impression.

"I must say Mister Wayne, you really know how to spoil a girl."

Bruce gave her a nod. "You have no idea." He lifted up the carrier and exited the store carrying three bags in one hand and a precious treasure that he was growing quite fond of in the other.

Both cashiers sighed as one then said. "I wish I had a man like that."

* * *

Wayne Enterprises

"Mr. Lord? Right this way please." A red haired woman; late 20's opened a large oak door and allowed the dark haired man to enter. A mental nameplate next to the door red: LUCIUS FOX, BUSINESS EXECUTIVE.

"Mr. Fox won't be long. Make yourself comfortable."

The red haired woman sat down behind a desk which had her own name plate that read Cassandra Stone, Executive Secretary of Lucius Fox.

An aging man white haired man wearing glasses walked by the desk.

"Mr. Fox. Mr. Maxwell Lord, is waiting for you sir."

"Thank you, Miss Stone."

Fox opened the oak door and closed it shut. He glanced at the individual in front of him with a respectful nod.

"Please sit. I hope you didn't mind the inconvenience of getting inside Wayne Tower doctor. Recent events have hindered a lot of the accessibly like the front door for instance." Fox sat back into his chair while Lord took the chair across his.

"I didn't mind Mr. Fox." Lord opened up his brief case. "As you know that I've been doing research in the ocean waters." Fox thought to himself for a moment.

"Yes. I read about that in your file. It was very insightful, but why the sudden interest in Wayne Enterprises?"

"Water treatment projects," he said sternly.

"Water treatment?" Fox leaned forward with

Lord pulled out a folder from his leather brief case and slid it on the oak desk. "Bio-terror warfare is on the rise Mr. Fox, it's not something that you can just put in a filing cabinet and forget about. I've been researching on Gotham city's past and I found out that Gotham was attacked by a massive dose of neural fear toxin and the casualty rate was high. Whose to say that terrorists won't use the water as a prime target like the Scarecrow did in the Narrows in the recent years."

"Yes the toxin was devised by the Scarecrow or as he is known by his real name: Jonathan Crane a rogue professor of Gotham University," Fox addressed.

"Bio-terror toxins are being created in warehouses all cross South America. I've seen the result of the effects. It's very grim. Mostly in the water supply. I seen what it does to fish and to humans." Lord pulled out two photographs from the folder.

"This was one of the victims. A small boy aged 10 years old; his mother and father were killed when the outbreak happened. He hid in his room for days, under the bed. My team found him but he had already been infected. I don't mean to scare you Mr. Fox about this will hit us if we don't prepare, Gotham will become a graveyard within days of the outbreak."

Fox looked at the photo. "What makes you think that the toxin is going to spread into Gotham doctor?'

"Doctor Reese Jacobs was murdered," he said flatly.

"I understand but what does that have to do with an outbreak?"

"She was one of the members on my team," he said bitterly.

Fox's eyes went wide. "If that may be the case then let's wait for Mister Wayne to arrive."

Lord nodded as he looked at his watch.

"I'm sure Mr. Wayne will be here at any moment."

Lord didn't flinch. "I can't tell you how important is it for Bruce Wayne to sign the papers."

"Indeed."

Bruce Wayne, the billionaire Prince of Gotham, walked out of an elevator with a baby carrier in his hand towards his office followed by several board members who had puzzled looks. Bruce's office was located across from Fox's. Bruce walked up to Jessica and smiled. She smiled back with a glimmer in her eye, remembering the moment they had shared together days prior to an executive dinner.

"Good afternoon Mister Wayne," she said in her best afternoon pepped-up voice looking at the baby.

"Good afternoon Jessica," Bruce stopped himself as he approached the Fox's door. He could hear voices inside. "Who's Mr. Fox talking too?"

Jessica eyes glanced at Fox's door. "Oh, Maxwell Lord."

"Who's this?" She asked kneeling down and waving at Mira.

"She's a good friend's baby." He replied at the tip of his tongue. The board members behind him watched quietly. This woman must've been quite the friend to coax Bruce Wayne into carrying a baby into his own building surrounded by prying eyes. Bruce nodded at them. "I got in the mix of babysitting today."

"Well I must say it's quite a change to see you with an infant."

"It's just for today Jessica."

She nodded at his statement then looked at the child with a cheery smile.

"Send the memos, Jess. I'd like to congregate with the members of the board on what to do with the children's hospital project that is in development."

"Right away, Mister Wayne."

Bruce adjusted his grip on the carrier before he walked into his office and sat into the soft leather chair. He looked at the photograph that was on his desk of his parents' wedding picture that he brought from the manor. He picked up the frame and looked at his mother's face and tried to remember what she sounded like. Sweet and calm memories came with them.

In the carrier, Mira made some curious noises which made Bruce smile faintly. Jessica knocked on the door.

"Come in," Bruce called out.

Jessica opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Wayne but Mr. Fox wants to see you in the board room."

"Thank you Jessica." He was about to ask the young assistant to watch Mira but then he heard the phone ring.

"Where is he Fox?" Lord asked with an impatient tone as he glanced at his watch again.

"Don't worry. Knowing Mister Wayne, he'll be coming through those doors within...

The doors opened and Bruce Wayne entered wearing sunglasses over his eyes holding a baby carrier in his right hand. Lucius looked at the infant wearing a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Bruce flipped up the glasses and looked at the two gentlemen waiting patiently for his arrival. He gave them a bright smile and moved to the long table.

"Sorry that I'm late," he said with a smirk as he placed the carrier on the table, "but I got sidetracked." He looked at Mira who was smiling at him.

"Sidetracked?" Fox asked arching an eyebrow with an amused smile. "Who is your little friend Mr. Wayne?"

Lord shook his head sarcastically. "I knew someone would nail Bruce sooner or later."

Bruce turned his head and gave him an intense haunting glare and then pretended to laugh. "Mira is a friend's child. I just got stuck watching her today." He knew that was not a very good explanation but it was all he could come up at the moment.

"Mira?" Fox asked.

Bruce nodded. "Yes. Mister Fox that is her name. She's three months old..."

Bruce sat down in a leather chair keeping his hand on the handle and rocking the carrier. "So what's on the table today" he asked suddenly all business despite his nurturing act. Fox suppressed a grin then looked at Lord.

"We were just waiting for you to sign the papers."

Bruce removed a ball point pen from check book and Fox handed him the document. "So I read the information about your new product. Cleaner water supply and I am very interested in a partnership with you Lord." He looked at the fine print and then signed his signature on the bottom line. "Tell me once you get the OK with Mayor Garcia and when you will start to build the treatment plant?" He asked looking at Mira who was playing with a stuffed animal that he bought for her.

"The project will also include purification of salt water. We will be able to make it drinkable to the average family of the Eastern Seaboard Bruce. And protect every family from bio-terror warfare," Lord announced.

Bruce nodded showing his interest then fixed Lord with a stare. "What about the oceans? Won't they be effected by this plan?"

"Look there's enough water on this planet for all it's creatures fish included. I'm just making it more affordable for humankind."

Bruce was silent for a moment as he handed Lord the signed documents with a poker face. "Well I'm sold Lord. I want to hold a fundraiser for your project."

"That's nice Bruce. But I don't need the money. I'm the one who is funding everything for this project. Wayne Enterprises is the co-founder and the supplier of the industrial supplies that I will need to build this treatment plant."

Bruce finished signing his name and then looked at Lord.

"So bio-warfare," he questioned his thinking. "in the water supply?"

Lord nodded. "I don't mean to scare you Bruce. But this is a reality. When I was in Brazil doing research."

"That you're daddy funded right Max?" Bruce replied in sour tone.

"Yes. I saw horrors from the result of a toxin that was put into the water supplies of a village."

Bruce looked at Mira making sure that she was alright. "I know. I did some of my own research on this topic Max. I must say you're a brave man entering a village that has been plagued with a bloody toxin that kills a human within days."

"I wore protection," he corrected.

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Thanks for the input Max but I have places to go and a child that needs to have a nap." Bruce arose and pulled on his sunglasses. "I'll be in touch." He grabbed the carrier and moved out of the room leaving Fox and Lord with puzzled looks on their faces.

* * *

Eight hours later...

Bruce Wayne was stood near his armored glass case as he pulled on his armor that was designed with Kevlar plates on titanium, dipped tri-weaved fiber that gave he more flexibility. He then moved to the mirror and smeared on the black military camouflage makeup over his dark hazel green eyes. Alfred stood by the massive computer desk with Mira in his arm looking at his master transforming into the dark protector of Gotham.

Bruce pulled on the sharp eared graphite cowl and snapped his bronze compartment belt around his waist. Then he pulled on his razored sharp gauntlets that he used as projectiles in combat and then his gripping gloves. He moved to the armory where he removed a grappling hook and a few spikes from their holders.

"Carl Roston has been busy in the past 48 hours. I checked all the known databases and found out that he was a hired kidnapper of a judges daughter in New York three years ago." He growled removing a few golden bat shaped batarangs. "I intend to crash his little party."

Alfred stood by the computer desk and watched with Mira in his arms. The child seemed placated enough but he had the feeling she would soon be restless if he couldn't find a way to lull her to sleep. He'd been surprised when he arrived home from his game to find the giggling infant playing with a set of stuffed animals her caretaker had purchased for her earlier in the day. That along with a set of suitable clothes and other accessories the child would need.

Alfred briefly wondered if the Princess had tasked Bruce with all these items, but he knew only his master would think of spoil the girl like this Alfred thought with a amusement.

"I trust you won't be long sir," Alfred asked.

Batman didn't respond. He turned his head and looked at the three month old baby.

"Keep her out of trouble." He growled as he swiftly moved to the Batpod and slid his Kevlar body on the saddle and started the throttle.

Alfred nodded and took his leave from the cave with Mira in his arms. Batman drove out of the cave as he did, ready for whatever Gotham's scum would throw at him.

* * *

Carl Roston and his band of bodyguards exited the night owned by Carmine Falcone: Club 8 and got into their black tinted window Lincoln SUV. While one of the men drove through the busy center of the city and into an industrial warehouse section, Roston and his other employees chatted. Someone mentioned the Batman, and he snorted.

"He's only got one life to waste!" He retorted.

A few minutes later ...

Batman gazed through the shadows with his dark hazel green eyes and waited silently. Try as he would to stay focused on his mission, his thoughts drifted to the small bundle waiting for him back at the manor. He knew he needed to stay focused and the best way to do that was to set his concerns aside with and make a call. Batman pressed his cowl ear. "Alfred how is she doing?"

Alfred Pennyworth looked at the baby in the crib. "Sleeping, very comfortably."

"Good girl," Batman said then ended the call.

The Batpod was parked in a narrow alley outside the abandoned warehouse.

Carl Roston, an employee of the Russian and his unknown supplier of the drugs the Russian peddled to, were to meet on the warehouse floor to do business. The Russian went through a considerable amount of trouble to conceal his partner's identity and for a month he had succeeded. But eventually, patience, persistence and good investigating Swiss bank accounts had given Batman the knowledge he sought. It had taken him here.

He fired his grappling gun to the roof and swung into the air, smacked his feet on the steel of the rooftop and crept slowly with stealth to the glass cracked skylight and peered down below with a birds-I view of the deal that was about to start.

Two black SUVs entered through the garage door's ramp. They stopped near the only forklift on the floor. Several men, all of them bulky, all of them European dressed in ill-fitting suits, emerged from the SUV's. The bulkiest of them pointed his chin to the skylight and suggested that there might by a cop on the premise.

Roston shrugged, and said in a sly tone, "that's why we bring firepower boys."

He snapped his fingers and one of his men opened the back door of the nearest SUV, and a steel case housing automatic rifles. "These will even the odds to my favor. If the Bat does decide to show his pointy ears, we'll pop his gut full of lead." He opened the back door of the second SUV and dragged out a small girl dressing in tailor made clothing.

"No!" She squealed. "No, please let go of me!"

Carl Roston dragged his captive to the center of the floor in front of an enclosed office. The doors opened and two men dressed in black clothing with guns strapped to their backs emerged. "Look, I have the brat that you have requested now where is my money."

From inside the office,

"Patience."

A tall, slender figure wearing a black stealth combat outfit and a black mask with a red dove in the center emerged from the office. "I told you I wanted her dead. I never said alive. Do I have to do everything myself you fool?"

"My business is not to kill children for you," Carl Roston said. "I am just the delivery man."

"If you don't like your job Yovi, than I suggest you take your business and your untamed thugs somewhere else." The man in the mask said. "I don't have time for discussing the child's welfare. So do you want to stay on my terms, get paid with blood money or to you want to live an unsatisfying short life. It's all up to you." He threw a vial at Roston. "Do what I have paid you to do. Kill her."

Roston said. "As you wish and lifted up the top of the vial. "Sorry sweetheart but when it's your time it's your time." The girl shook with fear and tried desperately to free herself - screaming as she did. Batman smashed through the skylight, glass shattered everywhere flying to the bodyguards faces as he landed on the crate with livid eyes.

"Batman!" Roston snarled. "OK boys clip the bat's wings. Shoot him down!"

Batman removed smoke bombs from his utility belt and threw them onto the floor. He pressed a button on his cowl and white lens covered his eyes. He threw a sharp throwing star at the ceiling lights and waited for the smoke to cover the room.

"Shoot him!" Roston coughed. "Kill him!"

One of the bodyguards pointed his gun through the smoke, sweat was pouring out of him as his heart raced rapidly. "Where are you?" He shouted, "You son of a **."

A black gloved hand emerged from the grey smoke and grabbed the nose barrel of the gun and bent the metal upwards. The bodyguard's eyes went wide as he looked into the face of the Batman. He stumbled backwards as Batman opened his hand to reveal a bullet.

He bore down the other thugs, jabbing his elbows into the collar bones and jaw bones - the effective way to knock out someone at close combat. Batman lifted his grappling gun. A mono-filament shot out and wrapped around the thug's ankle, Batman pulled him closer and rammed his elbow into the thugs head, knocking him out cold.

An armed bodyguard was already behind him, leaping at Batman's throat with a choker chain. Batman moved his head back, the hard cowl smacked the man's skull and he fell backwards into a cemented pole.

While Batman had been busy with the thugs, he saw Roston climb into one of the parked SUV's with the girl. He dropped the thug and jumped aside from the vehicle as it sped towards him - he punched his fist through the driver's window. His armored knuckles grazed Roston's face. Startled, Roston leaned away, twisted the wheel, smashed into the wall, and the vehicle skidded onto the pavement.

Batman fell hard landing on his back, he got up fired his grappling hook to the crate the SUV would pass, swung into air, jumped on the crate, waited for the moment to strike and then pounced on the roof of the SUV, removed spikes from his belt, threw them to the ground and held on as the wheels popped. He smashed his fists through the windshield, grabbed the wheel, turned it then jumped off before the impact.

Batman pulled a dazed Roston to the ground and grabbed the child, who was unharmed but scared. He swung her over his shoulder and set her down carefully onto a crate.

A minute later, Batman dumped the drug dealer next to his injured accomplices and two of the unknown stranger men with marks on their faces. The man in the black masked had disappeared.

"Don't let me find you with another child again," he said dangerously with rage in his eyes.

"Why do you care freak, children are nothing in this society." Roston blared.

Batman silenced him with his boot. "Children are everything," he growled.

"That's what you think freak!"

Batman lifted up the child and melted into the shadows leaving Roston and his men behind for the police.

* * *

Batman was greeted to the sound of crying as he rode the Batpod onto a platform in the cave near a parked black Tumbler. He took a few deep breaths and turned to look at his butler walking closer to him with Mira in his arms.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said holding Mira as Batman slid off the saddle of the Batpod. Batman looked from Mira to Alfred with concern.

"What is it Alfred? Is Mira alright?" He responded looking at the wailing child.

"I've tried everything but she won't go to sleep," he continues rocking the baby gently in his arms. Batman felt too tired too deal with this now.

"Don't look at me," he growled looking at his butler; wincing from his sore shoulder blade. "I spent enough time with her already. It's your turn."

Alfred shook his head. "Stop being stubborn Master Wayne, can't you see that she likes you."

Batman looked down at the baby which amazingly had her eyes set on him hands reaching out. He sighed loudly and nodded his compliance. "Fine. Give her to me."

Alfred carefully handed Mira into Batman's arms. The baby looked at him and placed her small hand on the Dark Knight's m shaped lips and giggled. The Batman holding a baby. Alfred wished he had a camera for this moment. He sees the child take hold of one of his gloved fingers and starts squeezing it playfully. Alfred beamed at them.

"I think this child is becoming quite fond of you, Master Wayne."

Batman looked down at Mira and rocked her slowly. Alfred tried not to laugh but to him the Dark Knight looked like a mother grizzly bear with her cub. Mira closed her eyes, the warmth of his body was comforting to her as she nuzzled her head into his armor.

Batman looked up at Alfred. "She's asleep," he almost sounded amazed.

"I knew that you carry parental instincts in you, sir," he said with a proud smile. Batman rolled his eyes.

"Mira has proven to be a good baby," he said moving to the computer desk and sitting down he touched her small little head with his gloved hand.

"And you have proven to be a good babysitter Master Wayne."

Batman gave a small smile but then it turned into a frown. "What if I can't protect her Alfred?" He said speaking in Bruce Wayne's rich voice tone. "What if I fail her?"

Alfred walked over and placed a hand on his master's armored shoulder plate.

"You won't."

Batman narrowed his eyes to the baby and waited for his butler to leave. He gazed down at the sleepy little bundle in his arms and felt a wave of calm and warmness grow inside of him. He wasn't expecting to have grown so attached to this child, that wasn't even his so quickly but just after this one day he almost felt completed. As he usually did when he formed a special bond with someone, thoughts of potential tragedies filled his mind and made him feel dread and fearful as it was since he lost his parents and his friend Rachel.

Looking at the child Batman knew he was cornered with his feelings and distancing himself from her wouldn't change how he felt, that much he was certain since Diana came back into his life. Batman didn't smile, he just closed his eyes, bowed his head then he whispered softly to her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise I will always be there to protect you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

"Promise,"

Diana sat up in the hotel bed of her hotel suite in New York with a look of worry on her face as she kept her thoughts on the past. The special bond that she shared with her friend Anissa, she knew that the mermaid was trying to warn her but instead she refused to believe in the dread that came with the spoken words. Her mother Hippolyta told her once: "Diana what you sow is what you shall reap."

At first Diana being a teenager what she was was, strong willed with her own morals and desires, she let it go out one ear and out the other while never really gaining the real understanding on what her mother preached until she spent an afternoon with Anissa.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon as Diana and Anissa were standing on the sandy shores looking out at the ocean waters. Everything was calm between them except the sound of distant thunder that was rolling in from the North West moving the palm trees back and forth but Diana figured that the storm would not arrive until nightfall giving them plenty of time to share.

"My dear friend," Diana asked looking at the young blonde haired mermaid with concern in her ocean blue eyes. "Why do you look so unhappy?" Usually Anissa always had a bright smile using the joy of life but this time her face was solemn and showing much despair in her aqua eyes as she focused her sight on the steady waves from to the storm line. Anissa was silent and showed no change to her expression.

"My friend please tell me your troubles," Diana entreated.

Anissa sighed as she turned her gaze to Diana "Sometimes Diana I dread to return to the sea." She spoke in a sorrowful tone.

"Why?" Diana asked looking out at the waves. "The sea is your home."

"I used to think that way. Things have changed." She moved closer to the edge of the shoreline and bent her knees. She touched the cool water with her hand. " My sisters and I live in fear now…"

Diana moved closer to her friend. "Anissa tell me."

"Alright but you must promise not to tell another living soul about this."

She nodded.

"My mother was murdered by humans when she gave birth to me. What you need to know is that my kind has become prey to man's world. So far I've seen unspeakable things happen in such a short period of time to the others." She said referring to her family. "We're slowly beginning to fade into the mists of this world Diana. I know without a doubt that I will be next."

Diana shook her head. "You must not speak that curse upon yourself."

"It's the truth. The mermaids are dying Diana. There's nothing your mother or my father can do." Anissa picked up a shell and threw it into the water " I'm tired of living like this Diana. I want to live a life without fear."

Diana turned her head and looked at her mother's palace. "You could live here on the island; become a Amazon like me."

Anissa looked at the ivory palace. "I do desire that my friend, but I can't be a human. We mermaids are only given the power of becoming a human until sunset."

Diana lowered her head feeling remorse. "Than what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Don't you see Diana? You can't stop this threat."

"Yes I can. I'll track down those men on the ships and destroy their vessels." She spoke in anger raising her fist. "I will protect you my dear friend and by the tip of my blade there will be no mercy."

Anissa shook her head. "You're a good soul Diana and death and vengeance would only destroy you."

"Anissa, I don't want to lose you," she said despondently.

Anissa could feel the tightness in her legs as she moved to the water.

"I shall always be with you Diana." She walked into the water and dove as her legs formed into a scaly tail. She came to the surface and looked at Diana. "I will come back Diana. I promise." She waved and then disappeared into the waves.

Diana stood there with her long black hair blowing in the wind not knowing that her mother Hippoltya was standing behind her.

"I can sense that you miss Anissa already my daughter."

Diana turned around and looked at her mother. "Oh, mother I don't know what to do. I feel so lost. I need the strength and wisdom of Athena."

Hippolyta looked out at the sea.

"Come daughter," She commanded. "A storm is coming."

Diana shook her head. "No mother. I wish to stay here for awhile. I just want to be lone."

"Anissa will come back to our shores," she assured.

"I pray to the gods that you're right mother."

Diana awoke from her thoughts to the sound sirens echoing through the streets. She arose from bed and moved to the balcony window and looked out at the Hudson Bay. "Come back to me..." She whispered thinking of Anissa.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Wayne Manor...

Alfred Pennyworth was in the study sitting in a wing back feeding Mira a bottle when Bruce entered the study wearing a black shirt and sweat pants. Alfred looked at him and could see the sweat that glossed the billionaire's face and the wet fabric below his neck.

"I trust that you had a pleasant jog?" He asked as Mira pushed the bottle away from her mouth and looked at Bruce with bright aqua eyes.

Bruce wiped the sweat off his face and looked at the baby. "How's she doing?" he asked with concern.

Alfred shifted his eyes down to the child with a smile. "She just finished her bottle and I believe is going to go for a nap."

The billionaire raised his eyebrows as he looked at his Rolex. "It's only eleven. How much sleep does this child need?"

"Master Wayne, a baby needs plenty hours of rest. It's a part of their growth."

Mira raised her arms and giggled at Bruce, gesturing him to pick her up and rock her in his arms. Alfred watched with mild amusement while Bruce looked unsurprised.

"I think she want's you again, sir." Alfred said looking at his master.

"...I can't Alfred." Bruce strictly said trying to make up some form of excuse. As much as he felt the need to protect this child he didn't want her to be this dependent on him.

Alfred shrugged at his response. "Sir, Miss Prince left Mira-"

"I know Alfred - don't remind me." Bruce growled.

Mira was starting to cry, the sound of it made Bruce's heart sink.

"Master Wayne. She wants you," he implored with a knowing look.

Bruce sighed and threw the towel that was in his hand on the hard wood floor and walked over. Alfred arose and placed Mira gently into the dark haired billionaire's strong well defined arms. With amazement both men looked at the baby and saw that she was settling down and slowly closing her eyes.

"Well I have a few errands to run, Master Wayne," he said with a brightness in his eyes. Bruce gave his butler a intense bat glare. "Oh now, not this again. I already watched her all day yesterday," he protested.

"I know. But you promised Miss Prince that you would take care of Mira; that means that you will devote your time into nurturing this child."

"But..."

Alfred smirked as he placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I think you can handle another day. If you have work to do in the cave, bring the crib down there."

"You think of everything don't you?" Bruce grunted knowing that arguing with Alfred would be useless on this matter. Looking at Mira, sleeping peacefully in his arms he felt his refusal subside.

"Fine I'll watch her again." He sat in the chair and looked down at the child. A tender expression worked its way across his face. "She is beautiful isn't she Alfred?"

"Indeed she is, sir." Alfred said as he left the room.

Bruce cradled Mira in his arms and sighed as he came deep in thought. He wanted to know more about what happened to her mother. Diana didn't explain anything to him which was unusual. He knew that she was hiding something. He arose onto his feet and walked over to the crib and carefully laid Mira on the blanket.

"What happened to your mother, Mira?" He questioned, moving his hand away from her small body. The baby was beginning to stir again and was starting to make weird noises. Bruce looked down at her. "Mira, it's time to rest." He ordered. "Close your eyes and rest. I've got work to do."

The child responded to his authority and closed her eyes.

Bruce sat back down and flipped open his laptop and began to type on the keys. He lifted up a disk that was on the table and placed into the drive and waited for the file to open.

Mira opened her eyes and began to laugh and play with her stuffed animal dolphin that Bruce bought for her. Bruce shifted his eyes and looked at her cute little innocent face. "Mira. Close your eyes. Now's not the time for playing games," he announced.

She threw the stuff animal against the crib wall showing her frustration. She loved having his attention. Maybe it was some of the mermaid charm that was in her that made him have deep feelings about caring for her.

Bruce rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Mira," he said in a comforting tone. "Go to sleep."

The baby began to cry and squirm. Bruce was panicking, he instantly lifted her from the crib and walked down rubbing her back soothingly. "It's OK, I'm here." He was surprised even as he said those words. He was beginning to sound like a concern parent. "I can't believe I'm actuality doing this," he said under his breath. He could only imagine how Diana would react to see him like this.

Mira rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. "Don't tell me that you're asleep?" he growled as he felt her little heart beat. She was so calm and peaceful that he felt afraid to lay her back down.

Bruce moved to the couch and sat back. He used one hand and looked at the diagrams of the water treatment plant that Maxwell Lord was developing. His lips formed into a straight line. He pressed the enter key.

"Let's see what you're really up to Lord?" He scrolled down a few pages of the file that Fox created and looked at the products that were listed for the development. One product caught his attention: Wayne Enterprises X 511 Power Core. "Why would he need a power core for water treatment?" His expression became puzzled as he reached for his mobile and dialed Fox. He waited for his friend to answer while he held the sleeping Mira close.

"Hello, Lucius Fox speaking..."

"Lucius. It's Bruce I need some information on the X 511 Power Core that is in development in the R and D Department. I was scanning through the file you created for me to look over and found out that Lord is planning to use this prototype for his treatment plant. I need all the specs on this project and the name of the developer as soon as possible."

"I'm on it Mister Wayne. Anything else you want to throw in before I go to lunch?"

"I can't think of anything at the moment. So I'm good." He hung up and arose with Mira still snuggled in his arms. "I didn't even know that we had a power core in development," he thought as he walked to the grandfather clock, set the hands at the hour of his parents murder and waited for the clock to shift to the right side of the wall. He turned his head and looked at the crib.

"I'm not in the mood of bringing that thing down in the cave. I'll have to improvise."

He stepped into the passageway and headed down the tunnel to the lift . He entered the caged lift, pressed the lever down and descended to the cave.

Mira was beginning to stir, she head jerked on his shoulder. "Please Mira, don't wake up." He asked the child.

Bruce moved to the center of the cave with his voice command he said, "Computer on."

The massive LD screens flicked on as he pulled out the chair and sat down. He looked at the police reports and the security footage and then felt Mira's body shifting against his chest. He arose then walked over to a work bench and placed her down on the flat steel surface.

"This isn't going to work," he mumbled knowing that she needed a blanket and he wasn't in the mood of going all the way back upstairs. He moved to the computer and pressed the hidden button under the desk.

A few seconds the glass in-cased armory ascended from the ground. He walked over, opened the door and unclipped the memory cloth cape. He then moved to the work bench and wrapped the keep around Mira gently. "There this should keep you warm."

Bruce looked at her and then strode back to the computer desk, sat down and observed the screens.

* * *

New York

Maxwell Lord sat in the board room of his company located in downtown Manhattan on Wall St discussing the details of his plan with a beautiful red haired woman. She was dressed in business attire with a fancy black skirt and black high heel shoes showing off her sleek legs that showed to signs of imperfections. She crossed her legs and lifted up a brief case.

"From my understanding about Wayne Enterprises," She spoke with an accent that was rich. "The CEO Bruce Wayne has been some investigating on project Poseidon and the the grim effects of the toxin that was released in the waters for testing."

Lord nodded. "Everything is running smoothly. You have nothing to worry about."

The red haired woman laughed. "I don't trust this Bruce Wayne, he must be dealt with."

"How?"

"Use your imagination Maxie." She opened her brief case and revealed a vial containing a piece of a fish tail.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lord asked with excitement in his face.

"A part of it. I manage to save little evidence on the subject. She proved to be to weak for my standards and needed to be put down. Luckily I had my team open her and found out something that could make this plan reach it's point of excellence."

"What would that be?"

"She was carrying a child three months ago."

"How can you be sure? I thought those creatures were not meant to have children," Lord asked, confused.

"Only if the child is half human."

Maxwell sneered. "So we have a new test subject to locate."

The woman smiled. "Indeed. And remember she's only a baby," she laughed derisively.

* * *

Gotham City

Alfred Pennyworth arrived back at the manor, he entered the study and found it was empty. "They're in the cave?" He questioned as he moved to the grandfather clock and saw that the hands were on the exact hour of Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder. He pressed the middle of the clocks face and stepped a few inches back as the clock shifted to the right side and entered.

A few minutes later ... Alfred was walking from the lift and into the entrance of the cave. A few of the industrial lights were on above the rock ceiling with the bats hanging upside down as he moved to the main cemented platform and saw Bruce Wayne sitting in the chair, cape holding a bundle in his arms. The billionaire's eyes were closed and his head was resting on his chest.

Alfred tapped his master lightly on the shoulder.

Bruce groaned as he slowly opened his deep set eyes and looked at his white haired butler. "What took you?" He yawned.

"I told you that I would be gone for a while sir," Alfred looked around for any sign of a crib. "Where's Mira?" he looked worried.

Bruce looked down at the bundled cape in his arms and lifted the cloth off the baby's face that was sound asleep. "She's safe," he replied.

Alfred sighed in relief.

Bruce arose from the chair and straightened his back. "She has been sleeping for most of the afternoon." He rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes.

"Did you feed her?" Alfred asked with concern.

Bruce rubbed his lips together trying to make up an excuse. "I tried but she fell asleep," he yawned.

"She's not the only one."

Bruce smirked as he handed Alfred the baby. "What time is it?" He asked rubbing his temples.

"Almost nightfall."

Bruce nodded and moved to the armory and started to pull out his Kevlar armor and gadgets. "I have a few things to look into tonight." He said pulling off his black shirt which, exposing his six pack and well defined muscles that he kept by doing his pushups and situps.

"When you mean things... you mean interrogating."

Bruce smirked. "You know me too well." He pulled on his armor plated chest piece. "I need to find out who is the Russian's unknown supplier. Rodson wouldn't tell so I'll have to go to the main source."

"Where would the Russian be ?"

"Where else... the nightclub that he took over from Falcone at the Gotham Docks. My intel suggests that he's keeping a low profile. Only his friends can enter the club."

"I hope you have an invitation, Master Wayne," he quipped.

Bruce pulled on his water proof tactical boots and looked at Alfred. "You know me Alfred. I never get invited."

He pulled on the cowl and then moved to Alfred. "I need my cape." He said in his low deep raspy voice holding his gloved hand out.

Alfred carefully removed the cape from the baby and handed it to his master. Mira awoke and started to cry at the loss of comfort.

Batman's eyes widen as he snapped the cape into place and ran to the platform holding the Batpod. He slid his body on the saddle. The sound of Mira's crying was making him feel nervous, as he turned his head and looked at the red faced three month old baby in his butlers arms. He couldn't handle this now and yet he was afraid to feel this invisible pull that made him feel compelled to rush back to the crying infant.

"Sir," Alfred called out trying to relax the baby. "She wants you."

"...She can't depend on me Alfred." Batman growled as he started up the throttle blocking out the sound of Mira's cry. But he could still hear her wails and each one reverberated inside his mind, making him feel more and more despondent and timid.

Finally he turned off the bikes engine and slid off the seat. He walked back onto the platform.

"Give her to me," he growled in a displeased tone.

Alfred obliged and Batman took Mira in his arms carefully. He rocked her as she touched his lips with her hand and laughed. "Mira, I have to go now. I have a city to protect." The baby smiled as she moved her head closer to his armored chest. Batman looked at Alfred. "Alfred, I need to go..." he insisted.

Alfred walked up and grabbed Mira from Batman's arms. Batman nodded and moved back to the Batpod, fired up the engine and zoomed out through the waterfall.

Mira started to cry again. Alfred shook his head and plainly said. "It's going to be one of those nights."

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon was just about to unlock the front door of his town house when he heard the sound of fluttering in the air. He quickly turned around, his heart was racing.

"Club 8," A growling voice said from the shadows.

Gordon peered at the fire-escape and saw Batman perched down on the railing looking straight at him with his piercing intense eyes through the slit of his graphite cowl.

"That's the Russian's main dive."

"I know. I need more information on what Rodson spilled to you this morning."

"He wouldn't talk without his lawyer. Always usual." Gordon replied in dismay.

"I'll get him to talk." Batman growled

Gordon shook his head. "I don't think you would get a clear answer from his mouth."

"I'm going to see the Russian tonight at his little night club. He'll give me the answers that I want."

"Good luck. The Russian is heavily guarded."

"That won't stop me."

"No I guess it won't." Gordon trialed off and looked up at the fire-escape and saw that he was only staring at shadows.

* * *

Blue and white strobe lights were flashing as dancers were on the platforms parading their bodies while the men including a few cops from Gotham Police were sipping a few drinks and enjoying ear shattering music.

The Russian sat in a booth with a few of his mistress'; all red headed supermodels wearing flashy dresses and loads of makeup to make themselves blend well in the dark areas of the club. He looked at his two bodyguards that sat at a table with guns by their legs, keeping a sharp eye at the people that entered the club doors.

"This is the life," The Russian boasted sipping a tall glass of vodka while his one of his ladies was lightening up a cigar.

The other two were covering their ears from the blaring music and trying to talk to each other. Batman was peered at them through the sky light.

"My ladies," The Russian said licking his lips. "Let's say we go somewhere quieter."

They nodded until the sound a glass breaking made them look up and they see a dark shadow descending.

"What the Hell?" The Russian screamed as Batman landed on the table and glared at him with a scowl.

The Russian snapped his fingers for his bodyguards. "You think that you can just come here uninvited freak?" He screamed with his strong accent. " You're trespassing and do you know what we do to trespassers?"

Batman looked at the three body guards. He studies their weak spots. The jaw, collar bone and the stomach.

"Show our guest how we handle things here boys," The Russian ordered as he looked at Batman and sneered.

Batman jumped off the table and lunged at one of the men knocking him to the steps and slapping the gun out of his hand. One bodyguard smashed a glass bottle onto Batman's cowl. Batman felt the impact and turned around, he used his head and rammed his sharp edged ears into the man's gut.

Then he straighten himself upwards, jammed his fists into the man's jawbone and then an elbow into the collar bone. He listened to the sound of the man yelping in pain.

"Master Wayne," Alfred's voice buzzed in the cowls ear.

"What?" he growled amidst combat.

"It's Mira."

Batman did a round house kick. "Mira?" He snarled as one of his gloved hands grabbed a chain and he pushed the thug to the ground with his left booted floor. "Is she alright?" He asked, concerned but still focused on the thugs body movements.

"She won't go to sleep and won't stop crying."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

Batman grabbed one of the thugs and threw him against the wall near the booth.

"She wants you, sir."

Bruce rolled his dark hazel green eyes under the cowl. "I'm little busy at the moment." He growled, elbowing the third thug in the jaw and then another strike to the shoulder then he twisted his body around and jabbed his right elbow into the masked armored man's back. Batman watched the man land on his knees.

The Russian stood on the steps with a automatic rifle in his hand.

"Bat-freak I'm going to bury you in a small bat box," he yelled.

Batman removed a batarang from his belt and threw it the Russian's direction. The sharp edges pierced the mob bosses hand making him drop the gun. Batman wiped his lips and peered at his prey.

"Sir," Alfred called.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Batman growled as he landed on the table and grabbed the Russian by his suits collar. The Russian could feel the sweat rolling down his chin. Batman looked at the strobe lights, aimed two of his golden throwing stars and killed the lights.

Everything became darkness with only one sound the Russian screaming.

* * *

On a rung of a fire-escape in the back alley of the night club, the Russian opened his hazy eyes. He groaned. "What a rush of blood to the head..." His eyes went wide as he looked at the ground below. "What the-?"

He lifted his head and saw Batman perched on the railing, holding the grapple wire in his right gloved hand, his expression fierce.

"What the hell do you want!" The Russian pleaded in a loud scream.

"I want information on your partner."

"That's classified."

The Russian looked down. "What makes you think that I'm going to tell you freak?" He laughed. "My business is my business no one else's."

"I make it my business." Batman growled as his lowered the wire making his captive reach closer to the bottom. "All it takes is one little slip and then you'll be in a body cast for weeks."

The Russian gulped down. "I can't give you his name. He'll find me and kill me!"

"That's the least of your problems. Now spill my arm is getting tired."

The Russian was silent. Batman pulled the wire up and grabbed him by the scuff of his collar. "Tell me!" he roared.

"I'm not telling anything to you freak," he said with a tremor in his voice. Batman knew there was little more he could intimidated him with. He gritted his teeth and tied the wire onto the railing.

"Fine. Then I'm not going to free you."

The Russian looked at the wire wrapped around his ankle. Batman jumped down and landed on the pavement.

"Batman!"

The Dark Knight lifted his chin and smirked. "Don't hang around too long."

"Batman! You're going to pay for this."

Batman was already gone.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

Batman emerged from the passageway of the study with a frustrated frown on his face. The night hadn't gone as well as he hoped and he still had no lead on the Russian's partner. He looked at saw Alfred sitting in the chair with Mira who was balling her eyes out.

"What happened?" He asked sounding like Bruce Wayne.

"She's been having a fit all night. I tried to calm her down sir,"

Batman pulled off the cowl and threw onto the chair only to reveal a sweaty haired Bruce Wayne with smeared makeup under his eyes. He walked over to his butler. "This is going to be too much for both of us to handle." He explained as Alfred handed Bruce the baby.

"I think she's grown attached to you. She thinks your her..."

"Alfred. Drop it." Bruce urged as he sat in the chair. His joints were sore and he had a pounding headache from frustration and the bottle that smashed over his head. Alfred could sense his master's frustration and knew that it hadn't been a good night as far as Batman was concerned.

"I'll go make some tea. That will ease the nerves." Alfred left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Bruce looked down at Mira. "You're a real trouble maker aren't you... stubborn and hard headed." He smirked.

Mira touched his chin with her small hands. Bruce sighed as he gazed on her with a wane smile.

"You can't keep on depending on me Mira. I can't always be around - not when my city needs me... I need you to understand that."

She laughed. Bruce groaned softly.

"Again with the laughing Mira." He shook his head as she nuzzled into his arms and closed her eyes. Alfred entered the room with a tray of tea.

"Master Wayne, is she finally..."

"She's asleep Alfred." Bruce confirmed.

"It's amazing that she only feels at peace when you're around sir." Alfred sets the tray down beside Bruce then finds his own seat across from him.

"Yes well in a few days Diana will be taking care of her."

"If the child will allow that." he pointed out.

Bruce narrowed his gaze. "What are you saying that I'm become like a parent to her Alfred?" His voice held a twinge of concern.

"Indeed I am sir, I must say I never thought you would react this way with a child. She must be very special." He smiled in their direction. Bruce lifted his head and looked at his butler.

"I guess she is."

* * *

A/N : A big thank you to my amazing editor for your wonderful work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New York City

8:30 AM

"I hate to do this," Diana thought has she removed her cellphone and dialed Bruce Wayne's number. She needed to have more time to figure things out. The death of her best friend was making her lose focus on the mission of taking care of Mira.

She knew that deep down she would have to come clean and tell Bruce that Mira was not a human but a mermaid. She wasn't sure what would upset him the most, the fact Mira was a mermaid or that she waited this long to tell him.

She quickly pressed the button of her cell phone and held the phone to her right ear.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his bed as the ringing phone invaded his slumber. He awoke to a dimly lit room and the sound of his cell ringing on the nightstand. He could see by the closed curtains that it was much too early in the morning if Alfred had yet to rouse him at his proper hour. Scrambling, he reached the phone and answered.

"Hello..." His groggy deep rich voice answered.

Diana smiled. "Bruce, it's me."

"Princess?" Bruce released a tired sigh.

Diana knew small talk was never Bruce's strong suit in the morning and the best thing to do was be direct with him. "I need to know if you wouldn't mind taking care of Mira for a few more days?" she asked hopefully.

The silence on the other end of the line told her enough. She expected his Detective skills at work trying to find the meaning behind her request. Bruce pinched his nose as he stared off into space with a knowing look as he recalled their last conversation.

"You're going after your friend's killer aren't you?" He voice became firm. "You know that you'll only find a dead end."

Diana knew he'd figure that much out, he was the World's Greatest Detective for a reason.

"It's worth a shot Bruce." Diana said in defensive tone. "If there is any chance of finding out the truth about Anissa's death I'm taking it." She could hear his low growl as she sighed.

"Look I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing. That was not how I was brought up. I need to know if you can handle this mission Bruce without me."

Bruce released a troubled sigh. "Fine."

Diana smiled with relief. "Thank you. By the way how is the baby doing?"

"She's good."

"Good?"

"What do you want me to say?" He growled. "Mira has been treated well princess. Alfred has a way with children," he lied.

Last thing he wanted was for Diana to think he was completely in control of this situation since Mira only seemed appeased by his presence. The sooner she got back here the better he felt.

"Alright. I'll see you later... and Bruce I just want to tell you how much this means to me taking care of Mira," she said sincerely.

Bruce sat silently for a moment before replying. "Take care princess."

Diana heard a click and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what hour of the day, he still has that same attitude." She moved to her hotel room bed and pulled out the suitcase underneath. She unzipped it and looked at her golden lasso.

She knew how important Bruce's mission was just the same as the one she'd taken on herself and she could only hope she'd find answers leading to Anissa's murder quick and return to the manor and relieve Bruce of the burden she'd placed on him.

There was a knock on the door. She moved to the door and turned the knob.

A young man was standing outside. "Miss Prince, you're ride is waiting for you."

Diana nodded. "Thank you. I'll be down in a few minutes."

The young man looked at the radiance of her body. "If you want I can help you with your bags."

"No thanks. I can handle it." Diana assured as she could see the frown forming on his face. "But I guess since you offered you could help me."

His face lit up as he carried her bags and made for the elevator.

* * *

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

Bruce leaned his back against the headboard trying to gather his thoughts when Alfred entered the room with a tray of a morning power-shake and the Gotham Times newspaper. Alfred seemed surprised to see he was already awake.

"Good morning, Master Wayne," The butler plainly said, placing the tray down on the nightstand. "I trust that you slept well?"

Bruce rubbed his chest. "How's Mira doing?" He asked, yawning showing that his body was exhausted from looking after the baby and Gotham all in the same night. Dark circles were forming under his almond shaped eyes as he reached for the glass of green liquid and downed it within seconds. Alfred opened the curtains, letting sunlight through.

"The baby is fine. Downstairs having another nap."

Bruce nodded and then pulled the covers off. "Diana called," He said to Alfred as his bare feet touched the hard wood floor. Alfred guessed that's why he awoke this early.

"Is Miss Prince arriving back in Gotham soon?"

Bruce sighed. "I wish." He replied. "She's about to do another mission." He groaned out. As much the sound of Diana's voice could soothe his tempered - weary mind, he still felt uneasy about this whole "mission".

"Surely she knows that you need to take a break?"

"She's going after her friends murderer or at least try to find the truth behind the murder."

"And here I thought you were the detective." Alfred replied in a joking manner.

Bruce shot him a glare.

"I understand that this is still a shock to Diana, but the puzzling thing is Alfred she had never mentioned Anissa's name to me before. I know that she and I are close but she still has many secrets that I need to find out in order for me to fully trust her."

Alfred smirked. "Trust her? I thought you enjoyed romancing her especially in and out of costume."

"Romance and trust are two different things Alfred." Bruce stated as he dropped to the floor to begin his morning routine of push-ups, sit-ups and then a few squats for endurance and strength. He placed his chest on the cold floor and took a few deep breaths in.

"She's hiding something from me here. It don't know if it has to do with Mira, her mother or maybe both. But I don't like it."

Alfred nodded his understanding. "I see."

"There's a lot of things I keep hidden from her as well Alfred. Private things." He began to do his two per second push-ups without taking a breathing break.

Alfred sat on the edge of the bed and watched his master with steady eyes.

"The question is Master Wayne, will you tell her your secrets?"

Bruce paused. "No." He replied as he lifted his body off the ground. "I'm not one for unmasking myself."

"Indeed," Alfred said, unconvinced.

Before Bruce could reply to that retort, the sound of Mira crying got the attention of both men. Bruce bolted out of the bedroom and headed down the stairway, his heart was racing thinking that something could be wrong with the baby. He was at the tenth top step and then he jumped - swung his body over the railing and smacked his bare on the floor.

Within seconds he was in the living room heading towards the crib.

"Mira," He said with a worried tone as he moved closer to see that the baby was red in her face. He knelt down and placed his hand on her small head. "Are you alright?"

The baby jerked her head and looked at him, gesturing her small arms for him to pick her up. Bruce lifted her up, wrapped his arms gently around her head and began to rock her.

Alfred paced himself as he entered the room. "Master Wayne is everything alright?" His pale blue eyes looked at saw Bruce rocking his body back and forth with Mira curled up into his arms.

"Everything is fine Alfred."

Alfred sighed in relief.

Bruce's Blackberry chimed. "Alfred can you take Mira?" He asked.

Alfred grabbed Mira and Bruce picked up his small mobile device and answered it.

"Bruce Wayne,"

"Mister Wayne," A female's voice said from the other line.

"Jessica, what can I do for you?"

"Mister Fox wants to see you right away. He's got important information that you need to read. He'll be in the conference room."

Bruce nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I again." He hung up and looked at the baby in his butler's arms. "I have to go Wayne Enterprises," he said turning his gaze to Alfred. "Fox has found some new information of Maxwell Lord's little project."

Alfred nodded. "I'll take good care of her, Master Wayne."

Bruce's expression's softened as he looked at Mira. "I won't be long."

He moved out of the room and climbed back up the stairs to his room.

* * *

A few minutes later Bruce returned from the upper level of the manor wearing a dark grey tailor made Giorgio Armani suit, dark chocolate brown hair slicked back and a Rolex watch secured around his wrist. He entered the study, sat down and looked at his laptop. Alfred was sitting in the chair across from him feeding Mira with a bottle as he gazed at his master.

"What are you looking at Master Wayne?" He asked narrowing his eyes down at Mira who's eyes were closed. Bruce lifted his head to give a fast glance at his butler and then returned his focus back onto the screen. "Information on the outbreak of the toxin that was near Manaus, Brazil," he replied.

"The puzzling thing is Alfred that Maxwell arrived to the site a few days after the toxin was released suggesting that he might of used the village as a test subject for his inhumane experiment." He placed his hand on his chin and scanned a few the different blood results of the victims from the toxin.

"It states that most of the victims that died from the toxin's effects had septicemia (Blood Poisoning) in their blood cells. Causing high fevers, rapid heart rates and then the body goes into shock without treatment the person dies. But also in the water there was a chemical agent: Hydrogen cyanide."

"Cyanide that doesn't sound good for the body?"

Bruce shot his butler a look. "No. Hydrogen cyanide is colorless agent that his used for chemical warfare." He leaned back and closed the laptop. "I knew Maxwell Lord was a distrusting man but I never knew he could cross this line and kill for greed." He arose and looked at Mira and then he moved for the doorway.

"I trust that Mister Fox will have more information on this matter sir?"

Bruce didn't answer as he headed down the long hallway, grabbed his keys for the Lamborghini and walked through the front door. He made it down the steps, pulled out his Blackberry and dialed Fox's cell number.

Lucius Fox was sitting in his office looking for diagrams of the newest R and D projects for the fourth quarter when his mobile rang. He quickly answered it. "Lucius Fox speaking how may I help you?" he asked.

Bruce was in the driver's seat of the sports car. "Lucius it's me. I need to you to dig through a few of the files. Find out if any Wayne Enterprises items were shipped to Manaus, Brazil during the month of April. Locate the shipping warehouse account numbers and find out if anyone signed the papers."

Fox arose from the desk chair and moved to the window, he could see dark clouds forming meaning that a storm was brewing. "I'll see what I can do, anything else you need me to prepare before you arrive at the office?'

"No that would be all Mister Fox, thank you." Bruce hung up and started the engine, he backed the car and sped through the grates of Wayne Manor.

* * *

Wayne Enterprises

Lucius Fox entered the conference room and saw Bruce Wayne sitting in one of the chairs tapping a pen on the desk and from his facial expression, his head resting against a propped up fist he looked bored and impatient. Fox was amazed. More often than not, Bruce was usually late for these meetings but to see him here nearly ahead of time was a surprise.

Seeing his arrival, Bruce glanced at his watch with a sour look. Fox chuckled to himself.

"I'm glad to see that you made it here for the rain started."

Bruce smirked. "I don't mind the rain, Mister Fox."

"I know." Fox chuckled. "Judging from how many nights you spend on the rooftops running with it."

"Can we discuss the weather forecast later?" Bruce said in a firm voice.

Fox nodded and pulled out a chair then sat down next to the billionaire, he placed a file on the desk. Bruce opened the folder and scanned throughout the documents.

"The Wayne X11 Power Core," he growled his most real his intimidating voice. "Why was it shipped to Brazil without my consent?."

"Maxwell Lord was the one that designed the specs for his project. It's development was under his name not yours. Most of the construction occurred in South America with few members of the board knowing. I had no idea that he went behind your back Mister Wayne, this happened last year," Fox clarified.

Bruce looked at the dates and remembered that during that time he was on a mission with Superman and Wonder Woman in Alaska. He spent almost a week there dressed in his white Kevlar armor that protected his body heat from the cold and made him camouflage into the snowy drifts.

He crossed his arms. "I think it's time that I terminate this partnership. He's becoming very distrusting and using my company's ideas to benefit his own projects that lately I have never head about. I think Maxwell Lord is hiding something and this Water Treatment Plant is just a coverup."

Bruce arose and walked over to the window, hands held behind his back, watching the rain beat against the glass.

"I did some research on the toxin outbreak that happened outside Manasu, Brazil. I read from the reports that most of the victims that got infected showed a high dose of blood poisoning in their blood as well as Hydrogen cyanide that was found in the water," Bruce announced.

"Once hydrogen cyanide is in the water is becomes hydrocyanic acid that consists of rodenticide," Fox added.

"Rat poison?" Bruce asked. "They used rat poison in the water. Why would Maxwell Lord even think of doing this? I mean his father was a noble business man and his mother an honest lawyer from Washington DC. It doesn't fit."

Fox had a puzzled look on his face. "Unless he was paid to do this," he offered.

Bruce nodded, searching in his mind. "I think it's time that I get some answers." He turned around. "Whats the weather like in Manasu Brazil?"

"Hot why?"

Bruce turned around and looked at Fox. "I need to go to that village and find out the real truth Mister Fox and you're coming with me," he announced. Fox looked at him blankly.

"Me? I have a lot of meetings to attend."

Bruce's expression softened slightly. "I'm concerned about Gotham Mister Fox. If Maxwell is building that Water treatment plant in New York it means that he's preparing for chemical warfare."

Fox nodded, seeing his logic. "When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Alright anything that you need for the mission?"

"Night vision goggles, antitoxins in case I encountered some Black Widows."

Fox smirked. "I'll see what I can find."

* * *

Los Angeles

Diana Prince, wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a light blue v neck top, walked on the deck boards of the dock area located next to the marine aquarium. She could see a few dolphins splashing in the water as she drew nearer to the edge of the dock and found a young dark haired woman with glasses dressed in a wet suit.

"How's the water?" Diana asked with smile. The young woman turned around and was shocked to see her.

"Diana," she stood up and moved closer. "Wow it's so good to see you!"

Diana reached out and hugged the woman. "You too Nixie, I can see that the water has been keeping you busy."

Nixie lowered her eyes to the still water below them. "In some way. I've been mostly doing my work in the lab. My boss thinks I'm too small for the whale taming, but I enjoy playing with those creatures. Enough about my life what have you been up too during these past years? I haven't seen you in so long."

Diana looked out at the setting sun. "I've been busy with work."

Nixie nodded. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine and maintaining the island as best as she can."

"I kind of feel bad that I left you guys but I knew that was not where I belonged, after all I'm not warrior material," she admitted.

Diana looked at the framed glasses with a bemused smile. "What's with the glasses?"

"It's a fashion sense to make my appearance look more intelligent."

"Well it really shows off your blue eyes."

Nixie smiled. "I take this meeting isn't a social call Diana."

Diana shook her head and became serious. "Anissa was murdered."

Nixie's eyes widened as she backed away with disbelief. "Murdered?" She asked. "How?"

"I don't know that's why I've come here to ask you for help," her voice carried the restrained anger she'd felt when she'd learned of what became of her dear friend.

Nixie nodded. "I understand. I'll help you as best I can but you must know that I can't do the things that I used too."

Diana arched a concerned eyebrow. "What do you mean? Nixie don't you still have your powers?"

"No. I gave them up to be a human. I was tired of being considered an outsider on the shore so I made a deal with my father and he made me a human. I can never return to the sea Diana not like my sisters before me. Anissa really was the last of the mermaids."

"She had a daughter. Mira."

"Mira." Nixie looked troubled. "You mean that my sister had relations with a human?"

Diana nodded. "I know it sounds wrong but I think it made her happy."

Nixie turned her back and looked at the water. "I was told by my father that we were never to fall in love with a human, even the Siren's are not allowed to love a man. Anissa crossed that line and now she paid for it with her life."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do, Diana. I was only half mermaid that's why I was never consider a mermaid among my sisters only an outcast." Tears were beginning to fill in her blue eyes. Now they're all gone," she said with a strained voice.

Diana placed her hand on Nixie's shoulder. "You're still here and so is Mira."

"Where is my niece?" she asked determinedly.

"With two good people that I love and cherish." Diana answered thinking about Bruce and Alfred. "I trust them with my life."

"I get the feeling that my niece is in danger isn't she?"

Diana nodded. "I'm sorry that I kept her away from you but it's the only way to protect her from the water. Once the danger has cleared you will raise her."

Nixie sighed. "So where should we begin?"

"Athens."

"Athens?"

"It is where she was last seen before her body washed up on the shores of my home."

"Well I have a lot of research to do tonight, I think in two days we can head out. You're more than welcomed to stay with with me unless you want to spend more money on a hotel room."

Diana smiled gratefully. "I will gladly accept your offer."

Nixie nodded in agreement as Diana wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Diana said.

She pulled away. "It's alright, Diana. I knew it was coming."

* * *

Gotham City

Bruce Wayne sat on the steps of the stairwell inside Wayne Manor, next to him was a large black bag that has carried his armored suit and equipment inside. In his arms was Mira who was sucking on a bottle of warm milk that Alfred prepared a few minutes ago. Bruce looked down at the baby warmly as she made small noises indicating she was close to slumber. Much to his concern he felt some part of him didn't want to part with the child. He was growing too attached to her.

The thought alone pained and worried him. Any day now he believed Diana would return and take this child back with her to Themyscira or some other safe haven and he'd probably never see her again. His stomach clenched tightly. The Batman in him felt that this would be for the best. Mira would be in more dependable hands while he was free to resume and give his full attention to his mission in Gotham. The Bruce in him though - the real Bruce - felt life itself would leave this manor along with the child.

Why did this baby have to be so damn beautiful and cute? More importantly, why did she have to become attached to him, as Batman and Bruce Wayne? He released a troubled sigh. He hoped this trip to Brazil would provide a comforting distance though he knew even from a distance, thoughts of her would still follow him.

Alfred entered his presence. "Fox said he'll be leaving in twenty minutes."

Bruce nodded. "Are you sure you'll be alright without me?" He asked looking at Mira. "I mean she is a handful."

Alfred smiled. "I think she and I will get along just fine, Master Wayne. But my question to you is will you be alright?'

"Alfred, it's just a rain forest; not much criminality there," Bruce admonished.

"I meant will you be alright without her?" Alfred asked knowingly.

Bruce gave his butler a dumbfounded look. "Of course." He said holding his pride and not showing that he would miss this baby more than he cared to admit. The phone in the kitchen rang as Alfred headed down the hallway .

Bruce arose and rocked his body back and forth. He made sure that Alfred was not around and pressed his lips onto the child's forehead. "You be a good girl for me little Mira. I will come back to you."

The baby opened her eyes and looked up at his face. She smiled and then laughed, making him smile brightly.

"I promise I will come back Mira but I need you to be gentle on Alfred for me."

He looked at his Rolex.

Alfred walked towards him. "That was just Jessica stating that Fox will meet you at the airport."

Bruce nodded and handed Alfred the baby.

"Don't worry, Master Wayne. She's in good hands."

"I know." He nodded faintly and grabbed the large bag and headed out the front door.

"How long will you be gone?" Alfred asked.

"Two days."

The door closed as Bruce left in haste.

* * *

Manasu, Brazil

Twelve hours later...

Bruce Wayne, with a large bag over his shoulders, stood outside a locked down airplane hanger as Fox unlocked the doors using the hidden password on the lock. The steel doors lifted open revealing unopened crates and one massive sleek black jet-like vehicle in the center. Bruce was shocked to see the vehicle in a Brazil airport hanger.

"Mister Fox, how did you get this..." he trailed off with impression.

"You're not the only one that likes to be prepared, Mister Wayne. I took the liberty of having this shipped out a few months ago just in case you were needed down here," he said with a resourceful smirk.

"So you knew that Maxwell Lord was up to something?" Bruce asked walking over to the aerial vehicle. "Is the auto-pilot feature fully operational?"

"Of course."

Bruce nodded and looked at the sunset. "Then I guess it's time to fly."

A few minutes later... Lucius Fox stood in another airplane hanger watching Batman adjusted into the seat of the Wraith, the aerial combat vehicle that was developed by the Wayne Enterprise R and D department that was used for stealth in combat.

Batman pressed the button of the canopy and as Fox opened the hanger doors by remote, Batman turned on the engine and ascended from the cement floor. He looked at Fox, gave him a small wave and then shot out through the hanger doors.

"Good luck, Mister Wayne," Fox said as he watched the Wraith disappear into the clouds.

* * *

Andes Mountains

The night sky was breathing as Batman switched the Wraith onto autopilot. He pulled over an oxygen mask, grabbed the two handles and pressed the 'eject' button that made him drop into the air. He pressed a button at the side of his cowl and his cape formed into a rigid wing. Batman sailed silently above the terrain below him. He grinned behind his mask. He'd hadn't felt this level of aerial freedom in a long time and he didn't realize how much he enjoyed it.

Batman glided into the trees and landed onto the earthy ground with a small thud. He moved quickly through the shadows of the trees. His landing however small the vibration would likely attract any nearby wildlife creatures. Above he could hear the sounds of fruit bats squeaking in the trees while enjoying the sweet juices of the fruit. Spider webs were all over the place, he made sure that he had the antidote ready just in case he got bit by a poisonous spider: Black Widow.

He pressed the comlink in his cowl. "Fox," he growled softly, hoping that Fox got his frequency from the hotel.

"I hear you loud and clear Mister Wayne," Fox addressed as he sipped a cup of Brazilian coffee. "So where is your current location at the moment?"

Batman looked at the plants and trees. "Somewhere near the village," he replied, not knowing where exactly his position was located. He could hear sounds of the animals - creatures of the night and the sounds of wind rattling in the trees. He almost felt at home, he lightly scoffed. The sound of his own voice was a surprising sound as it would often be drowned out by the sound of city noises and constructs. All that he could hear now was the shifting of tree leaves and crickets chirping in the night.

He silently moved through the bushes, his cape rubbing against the leaves of the plants. He reached for his cowl ear. "I'm heading the the mountain pass, should be there in-"

Something caught his attention as he saw two golden moonlight eyes staring him around. He wrapped his cape around his front, covering up his body heat. The creature emerged from the darkness; a jaguar, black furred and peering directly at him. He noticed that the large cat had a golden collar around her neck, making him think that she belonged to a few of the drug dealers that dwelt in the local villages.

The large cat growled as Batman remained still. She circled around him and then sat.

He could sense that she was a tamed beast and moved closer. "I'm not going to hurt you." He held out his gloved hand. "Here kitty kitty."

She growled and then walked to him and licked his hand.

"Good girl,"

He placed a tracking device on her collar and watched her take off into the shadows.

"Mister Wayne?" Fox asked through the transmitter.

"I'm alright, just had an encounter with a jaguar. She was tamed. I placed a tracking device on her collar and I need you to locate her position. She might lead us to the source of where the toxin was dispensed."

"I'm on it."

Batman knew that he wasn't safe on low ground, he fired his grappling hook and shot up into one of the tall fruit trees to get a better view of his surroundings. He perched his body on a thick branched and noticed that a few bats were hanging upside down, some of the bats had their babies or pups latched on to them. He looked at the mothers and then realized that even scary creatures make good parents... he then thought of Mira.

He closed his eyes knowing she'd somehow follow him this long distance. He wondered if she was still awake right now, crying, searching for him to take her into the warm security of his arms and rock her to sleep as he'd done since he'd taken her into his care.

He wondered if Alfred remembered to change the batteries to her monitor. She could awake in the night and Alfred wouldn't know. Panic briefly gripped him as he unconsciously reached for his radio before staying his hand, reminding himself of the situation.

He growled at his own behavior. "Focus you fool. Alfred knows what he's doing, better than you do," he mentally berated himself.

Alfred probably brought her crib to his own room just to be safe.

The thought of Mira though, reaching out for him while he was this far made him feel discouraged. "She needs you, you should be there for her," the thought passed through his mind in his own voice causing him to shift impatiently. "What the hell is taking Fox so long?" he wondered.

"Mister Wayne," Fox's voice came through.

Batman sighed and pressed the transmitter. "Find her location?"

"Three miles near the point of the river."

"I guess I'll have to do the rest of this mission on foot." He sighed and then jumped down from the tree, feeling free of his recent turmoil and back on point as he made his way through the forest quietly.

* * *

A/N: A special thanks to my wonderful editor/friend and to all your wonderful readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Los Angeles

Diana was enjoying her time with Nixie, one of her childhood friends that she grew up with on the island. Nixie was a top archer and was trained under Artemis the commander of the Amazon army. Diana had few friends from her homeland that she could visit here in Man's World and visiting Nixie was almost like being back home.

"So tell me more about your life Diana?" Nixie asked handing the Amazon a tall glass of lemon ice tea. "Do you have any men in your life or are you still following your mother's laws about staying away for the opposite sex?"

Diana sipped her drink and looked into Nixie's eyes with a solemn look. "I wish it could be that simple my friend but it's not."

Nixie looked at Diana with confusion. "What do you mean?" She studied the forlorn look on her friend's face and the wistful look in her eyes. Nixie raised her eyebrows with realization. "Wait you're not saying that you fell in love with a man? Don't you know that you can lose your powers?"

Diana nodded. "I do. Only if I can confess my love to him."

"And you haven't? Why not?"

Diana swallowed softly. Deep down she hoped- no she believed Bruce knew how she felt about him. If their years of friendship, partnership and trust added with flirtation and dating wasn't any indication, it was those passionate nights they shared together where they released all their repressed feelings and desires for each other. Diana had been with no one else - ever - if that wasn't enough to prove how she felt about Bruce.

She wasn't naive though. She knew one of the many reasons why they had gone their separate ways the first time was because they were both devoted to their missions. Wonder Woman's message of peace was just as important to her as Batman's mission of justice in Gotham City. She wasn't sure how they could go further without saying those three important words, but she knew they would have to wait before they came from her mouth.

She looked at Nixie and shook her head at her question. "Right now there is so much work that needs to be done to make this earth a good and better place. I must remain silent until I feel my work is done."

Diana only hoped by then things would be going better for both she and Bruce where they'd both be in a better position to reveal their true feelings for each other. Nixie curled her body on the couch. "So what is his name?"

"You're not going to believe me if I told you." Diana joked.

"Trust me. I believe everything that comes from your lips Diana. Remember that time when you caught one of your sisters-"

"Alright!" Diana said. "His name is Bruce Wayne."

Nixie's expression changed with a grin. "Bruce Wayne the dreamboat billionaire of Gotham City? The one that likes to buy fancy hotels and drive the best of the best sports cars to roam around Gotham City in?"

Diana nodded. "That would be him."

"Well you sure know how to pick them. I would of never I thought you would be romancing the billionaire playboy. I always thought an Olympic athlete from Greece or Spain. He must be quite a man."

Diana smiled brightly. "You have no idea." She said thinking about Bruce and Mira; wondering how he was holding out babysitting the little infant. Diana eyed Nixie with a hesitant look. "Nixie I need to tell you something..."

Nixie leaned up with anticipation. "If it's about Bruce I'm all ears."

Diana looked troubled. "When my mother found Mira on the shores of Themyscira, there was a note that Anissa left with the baby. It said that she was sorry for what she had done. There was also a warning that she wrote saying that 'sooner of later they will find her.'"

She looked at Nixie with question. "Who was after your sisters?"

Nixie looked down at her painted toes and shell ankle bracelet in thought. A moment passes before a shadow of contempt flickers across her face. "There is only one heartless creature I can think of."

"Who?"

"Oceania. She was once a beautiful mer-person like my sisters. But her heart became dark when she got mixed up with magic. Dark magic. My father cursed her and made her a human. She became cold towards us and made a vow that she would curse us." Nixie paused. "She's long gone."

"How can you be certain?"

Nixie sighed. "I just know OK, Diana. That sea witch is not the one that killed Anissa. It was someone else... I need to know where Mira is?"

"Gotham City. She's with Bruce Wayne."

Nixie arched an eyebrow. "Come again? You mean to tell me that my niece the only mermaid left in this world is with the billionaire playboy in Gotham City? How can he protect her?" She asked, incredulous but mostly concerned.

Diana held up a placating hand. "Trust me. Bruce's home is one of the safe places in Gotham."

She looked at her mobile phone on the dresser and arose to retrieve it. "I think I'll give Bruce a call."

Nixie nodded and looked at her watch. "I have to go to work."

"I understand. Remember we leave for Athens in the morning."

"I know. I won't cancel are trip Diana. Not like yesterday."

Diana smiled at her friend. "I understand that your work is important to you and if you need another day. I will go on without you."

"No. I'm almost done with my research. In fact I want to show you something before we leave tomorrow. Come to the aquarium at six tonight." Nixie gave a friendly smile then grabbed her bag and key and headed out the door.

Diana moved to the dresser and grabbed her mobile and dialed with confidence that Bruce would answer without snapping at her for waking him.

Wayne Manor

Alfred Pennyworth sipped his Earl Grey tea while trying to calm his nerves as Mira wailed her lungs out. Dark circles were under his eyes from the lack of sleep he experience for the past 24 hours. She just wouldn't settle down.

He rubbed his temples and looked at the crib. "Master Wayne, why did you have to leave us?" He questioned as the cell phone on the coffee table buzzed. "Maybe that's him?" He paced himself as he moved to the table and grabbed the cell phone; Bruce's cell phone that he forgot to take with him in his haste to make it to the airport. Alfred looked at the screen and saw Diana's name.

"Good morning Miss Prince," Alfred answered in a chipper voice praying that the Amazon would not hear the baby's crying.

"Good morning Alfred. Is Bruce around?" Diana's voice answered.

Alfred released a small sigh. "I'm afraid not. Master Wayne had important business to attend to for a few days."

"Oh?" She asked curiously.

"He'll be back tomorrow night I believe," he added with a tired sigh.

"So I guess you're watching Mira?"

"Indeed, Miss Prince. She's quiet a handful if you ask me."

"But she is well?"

Alfred dreaded to look at the crib. "Yes. She is doing well. There is nothing for you to worry about Miss Prince. How are you doing? Master Wayne informed me that you were on a mission looking for... your friends killer?" Alfred wasn't sure what compelled him to ask such a grim question, but deduced it was from the lack of sleep and his attempts to ease this situation.

"I'm heading out to Athens in a few hours," she paused. "Alfred I need to know something?"

"Of course?"

"How is Bruce holding up? I mean I know I left Mira in his care without even consulting with him. I know that his work in Gotham takes much of his time-"

"Master Wayne is fine." Alfred smirked listening to Diana's words of concern. "He knows how to complete his missions Miss Prince." He looked at the crib and saw the infant settling down. Mira was not just a mission she had become a part of Bruce's life.

"He wouldn't let you down," he added confidently.

"I know. Just tell him take an easy."

"Miss Prince, you're talking about the most stubborn man in the world that never takes a break even when he has free time to spare."

Diana nodded looking out the window of her friend's apartment in downtown LA. "Take care Alfred. I'll call in a few days." She hung up and looked at the ocean thinking about Anissa, Mira and Bruce.

* * *

Andes Mountains

"Heat exhaustion,"

Batman thought as he swiftly moved through the grappling trees of the forest. The sounds of night kept his mind alert and focused. Sweat was rolling down his lips. He knew that he had to take the cowl off for a few minutes and cool off.

Gently he pulled the heavy graphite cowl off his head and threw it onto the ground. Bruce brushed back his drenched hair and rubbed his neck. His head was pounding from a headache that was caused by the tightness of the cowl and the dry heat he was enduring. His mouth was burning to be refreshed with a cool sip of water.

Bruce was beginning to feel the symptoms of heat exhaustion: weakness, nausea, headaches and muscle cramps in his body. He scouted the area for any sign of water. He pointed his head upwards and saw Maracujá or passion-fruit hanging off the branches. He knew that there was juice inside the small purple fruit. Without any hesitation Bruce fired his grappling hook to the branch and shot upwards. He smacked his booted feet on the bark and used the sharp edge of his gauntlet to cut the fruit off the think branch.

Bruce bit into the fruit and drank the sweet juice that eased his burning throat. It felt cool almost like a watermelon. He then grabbed another and began to devour it.

He jumped down and grabbed his cowl, pulled it over his head and pressed the radio transmitter. "Fox?"

Lucius Fox was enjoying a Brazilian breakfast while reading the daily news off his laptop when he heard Batman's growling voice from the ear piece that was wedged in his ear. "Mister Wayne,"

"I need you to triangulate my position and and tell me how far away I am from the mountain pass. I tried to trace the tracking device on the jaguar but she vanished."

Fox looked at the screen on the laptop and pressed a few keys. "You should be there in ten minutes. It's just across the Amazon River."

"Ten minutes," Batman growled. "Great." He began to stride through the think vines looking for any sign of the large black cat that wore a collar. He knew that she wasn't far given that she belonged to someone who lived either in the village or near the mountain pass.

Slowly he stepped into the vines keeping his body alert and his focus on his surroundings and the spider webs. He knew that Black Widows were mostly found in logs so he had to keep safe. His boots and Kevlar armor would protect his legs from the spider's bite.

The smell of ash was in the air as he pulled out his rebreather from his compartment belt. He reached the river, fired his grappling gun to a nearby tree and swung across landing on the rocky ground. He turned his head and saw the devastation of the village. There was nothing left just charred pieces of boards, and charred skeletons of the villagers. He closed his eyes briefly feeling turmoil and dismay.

He bent his knees and looked at the bodies. To his surprise none of them were of children. "Fox I'm at the village. There's a lot of bodies here. No children though."

He was relived that there were no signs of children because seeing a child's skeleton would've been heartbreaking and he knew he was starting to become soft towards the children thanks to the bond he formed with Mira.

"Are you going to collect the samples?" Fox's voice asked through the transmitter.

Batman moved towards the river and removed small clear vials. He dipped the vials into the water and collected his samples. "I got all I needed."

He heard the sound of movement behind him. Quickly he removed a throwing star and aimed it at his target who had a gun pointing directly at his head.

Batman arose from the ground, turned around and looked at the three men dressed in camo clothing with automatic weapons swung over their shoulders. "Mercenaries," he growled. "I hate these guys." He thought about the League of Shadows but his eyes peered at the symbols on their uniforms. A symbol of a snake.

Batman gazed at the leader of the mercenaries. He was dark haired, older with bits of facial hair on his chin. His accent was Portuguese. "Você escolhe a noite errada para trespress demônio alado."

(You picked the wrong night to trespass winged demon.)

Under the cowl Bruce rolled his eyes with amusement of the broken English he was listening too.

"O que é o seu propósito que entram em nossas terras?"

(What is your purpose entering our lands?)

Batman knew he had to speak their language to get a clear understanding on what Maxwell Lord was doing to the water supply.

"amostras." (Samples) He said in a raspy tone. "Estou aqui para coletar amostras de água de abastecimento aldeias." (I am here to collect samples of the villages water supply.)

"Porquê?" (Why) The leader asked in a gruff tone drawing closer to Batman .

Batman curled his lips thinking about all the causalities the toxin created in such a short time. "A toxina que mata a maior parte das aldeias da passagem da montanha. Eu preciso coletar amostras e investigar sobre o que eram compostos na água."

"The toxin that killed most of the villages of the mountain pass. I need to collect samples and investigate on just what compounds were in the water."

The leader nodded and looked at his soldiers.

"A morte silenciosa. Ele veio do rio e matou muitos em dois dias. Tiramos as crianças da aldeia. Quando ele voltou, não havia surivors apenas esqueletos e cinzas."

"The silent death. It came from the river and killed many within two days. We removed the children from the village. When he came back there were no survivors only skeletons and ash."

Batman narrowed his eyes to the river. "Havia um grupo que veio aqui levar por um chamado americano Maxwell Lord. Você vê-lo durante o tempo antes de a toxina foi liberada."

(There was a group that came here lead by an American named Maxwell Lord. Did you see him during the the time before the toxin was released.)

The leader shook his head . "Nenhum americano. Você diz que a toxina foi lançado na água. Como pode ser isso? "

(No American. You say that the toxin was released in the water. How can this be?)

Batman looked further down the river and then back at the charred bodies.

"Foi teste. Ele queria testar os efeitos da toxina em seres humanos e escolheu esta vila para ser seu assunto."

(It was test. He wanted to test the effects of the toxin on humans and picked this village to be his subject.)

He could sense that there was deception by reading the expressions on the leader's face. "Onde estão as crianças mantidas?"

(Where are the children kept?)

The leader grinned.

Batman could see that one of the men had a dart gun. He quickly lunged at him, slapped the gun out of his hand and headbutted him. He reacted with agility as the group tackled him to the ground.

He lifted himself up and fought. Elbows in the air jamming the guts of the men. Roundhouse kicks, and then a swinging headbutt into of the men's skull knocking him to the ground. He used his cape and blinded one of them and then one jam into the collar bone.

The leader was starting to panic. He removed his dart gun and fire at Batman.

Batman dodged the dart and rammed right into his target.

"You're mine," he growled angrily.

The leader fell to the ground. Batman knelt on his chest pressed his knee into the man's stomach. He threw the dart gun into the river and leaned his head forward, showing his teeth. "I won't ask twice. Where are the children?" He growled showing his inner rage.

"Tell me!" he yelled.

The leader sneered with a chuckle."Eles não são da sua preocupação."

(They are none of your concern.)

Batman clenched his jaws together and stood up. As he turned his body around, the leader kicked him into the back of his calf which sent him falling forward onto the rocky ground.

"Capture este bastão." (Capture this bat.) He ordered his men.

Batman rolled on his head feeling the pain in his leg. The soldiers threw a thick net onto him.

"Release me!"

"Nós wouldn; t quero que você diga as autoridades sobre a nossa operação de todos aqui."

(We wouldn't want you to tell the authorities about our all operation out here.")

"Release me or you'll be sorry."

Batman hissed out of anger trying to free himself from the black net. He glared at the leader and finally understood the deception. "You are working for Lord?" He growled. "What did he promise you? Money? Weapons? What did you do with the children?" He didn't care if they understood him or not. He was angry.

The leader looked at one of his soldiers. "Matá-lo. Faça-o adormecer." ("Shoot him. Make him fall asleep.")

The solider nodded and fired the dart gun. The dart landed into Batman's arm and pierced the Kevlar armor. Batman began to sway his head as the effects of the dart were making him dizzy. "You'll be sorry..." he slurred as his dark hazel green eyes closed and he fell backwards.

"Leve-o para a Lady Green. Ele vai fazer um belo lanche para ela devorar."

("Take him to the Green Lady. He'll make a nice snack for her to devour."

Two of the soldiers grabbed the ends of the net and began to drag Batman away from the village.

* * *

One hour later...

Batman groaned as he opened his eyes to the feeling of his body being drenched. He looked down and saw that his body was strapped to a wooded pole in the water. He could hear many resonating laughs around him and he glared with vicious eyes at the mercenaries standing on the surface across from him.

"I should thank you. Now I don't have to feed the children to lady of the swamp. The Water Boa." The leader in broken English blared from the large branch. "My water Boa is always hungry for little rodents like bats."

Bruce arched up an eyebrow under the graphite cowl.

He saw movement in the water. "What the-?" He peered at the ripples and then moved slowly towards the tree as he notice a large green stick swimming towards him.

"Don't be shy little bat." One of them laughed with a sneer on his thin boney face. "After all she is a lady."

Batman formed his lips into a scowl as he pressed his cowl's transmitter. "Fox?" He spoke in a groggy voice.

Lucius Fox was in his hotel room looking at the laptop with the ear piece in his right ear. "Mister Wayne,"

"I need you to find out what Water Boa means."

"Water Boa?"

"Yes." Batman's eyes looked at the branch. "It's rather urgent."

Fox typed in the name on the search bar and pressed the enter key. He looked at the picture of the massive snake. "Water Boa is just another name for Anaconda, Mister Wayne."

Batman gulped down at he saw the snakes cold yellow eyes glaring at him. He tried to free himself from the pole but she circled around him, head steady and coils wrapped around his mid-section. "What else can you tell me about the snake?" He growled while trying to remain calm.

"Well it says that Anaconda's use their coils to squeeze and constrict their prey until the prey can't breath or suffocates to death. The process usually lasts 3-4 minutes."

"That's good to know," Batman grunted as he tried not to show any signs of movement. "What is the snakes weak spot?" He asked as the snake wrapped her coils around him and began to squeeze. He knew struggling would just make it harder to breathe. He could feel the pressure in his lungs as the color of red formed around him. The sounds of laughter from the mercenaries echoed in his ears.

"What wrong little bat? Can't fly away?"

Batman formed his lips into a scowl.

The snake rested her head on his shoulder. Her folk tongue brushed his chin.

"Remain calm," Batman breathed slowly as she started to squeeze her body tighter around his waist.

A large growl came from the shadows of the trees that surrounded the river. Batman cocked his head and saw a familiar sight. The black jaguar wearing the collar. Her golden eyes glared at the snake.

She jumped into the water and growled at the massive snake. Batman looked at the sleek cat as she swam closer to where he was bound. The large black cat was daring the snake to make it's striking attack. She tensed her body as Batman looked at her muscles and then pounced into the water and began to move her paws into the water.

The green Anaconda twisted her head and hissed at the black cat.

The jaguar sliced the snakes tail with her claws and growled showing her teeth.

Batman could feel the snake releasing her hold on him. He was able to breath again.

"What's the cat doing?" The leader blared. "Shoot it!"

One of the soldiers pointed his gun at the jaguar and fired. But she was too quick and dove into the water. She bit into the snake and starting pulling on the coils. The snake unwrapped herself from Batman's body and went after the cat.

Batman used his gauntlets and untied the ropes. He broke free and jumped onto the branch. He moved to the edge of the branch jumped down and stood in front of the gunman. He pulled the gun out of the man's hands.

"Now you are going to show me where you're keeping the children."

The man nodded as he saw the jaguar emerged from the water. She glared at him and moved next to Batman.

"Attack," Batman ordered pointing at the leader who was backing away from the scene. The cat jumped into the air and landed directly onto his back pinning him down.

Batman smirked. "Good girl." He glared at the leader and bent his eyes. "Where are the children being kept."

"I'm not spilling my guts."

"Fine." Batman snarled looking at the jaguar. "I'm sure she won't..."

"Won't what?"

"It's funny how fast your accent changed. Almost American."

The leader gulped down as the jaguar placed her paw on his chest. Her claws were slowly coming out.

"Alright. I'll tell you!"

Batman looked at the cat. "Off!" He commanded thinking Selina's magic touch with the animals was rubbing off of him. The jaguar responded to his command and pulled herself off the frightened man. "Well?"

"In the basement of the Andes mansion. Not far from here."

Batman grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hoisted him up. "If anything has happened to those kids I'm coming for you." He threw him to the ground and bolted down the pathway heading to the mountains. The jaguar followed.

* * *

Los Angeles

Diana entered the front doors of the marine room and saw tanks filled with salt water. Some of them were empty and others filled with wondrous creatures from the floors of the ocean.

"Nixie," she called out looking through the glass at a few red octopus' at the bottom of the tank. In some way she felt sorry for them. In her mind she believed creatures of this world deserved to be free, not in tanks for the public eyes to gaze at.

Nixie waved her over. "Ready?" she asked.

Diana nodded as she followed her friend to a space. Nixie was wearing her wet suit and climbed up a ladder that was attached to the tank. Diana followed her.

"What are you going to show me?"

"You'll see." Nixie smiled with delight as she walked over to the last tank and peered at the water. Diana stood next to her and gazed into the tank with her. "Look and wait."

Diana listened to her friend and waited a few seconds; she saw two black fins poking through the water. She smiled as her ocean blue eyes gazed at the black and white orcas.

"What are those creatures?" She asked with excitement.

"The are called Killer Whales when they preform but I prefer to call them orcas. Both of them were rescued from whale hunters when they were calves. They been here ever since."

Diana knelt down. "Can I touch them?"

"Of course. They are gentle creatures and love human contact."

Diana placed her hand in the water and touched the head of the whale. "This is amazing. What are their names?"

"Oreo and Diamond. We call the biggest one Oreo because she looks like the cookie and the other Diamond because she is a real treasure."

Diana smiled. "I can see that you love these creatures."

"I raised them Diana. Orca's are very aggressive and stubborn but under that fierce exterior they are gentle spirits."

Diana looked at both whales. "Will they ever be released back into the ocean?"

Nixie shrugged. "I don't know. If they are I don't think they will survive."

"Oh I think they're tough girls," she said with an encouraging look. Nixie nodded with appreciation.

* * *

Andes Mountains

Batman stood in the shadows of the huge stone pillars by the mansion. He flipped his night vision lens over the cowl's eyes slits and examined the area. There were a few guards near the entrance with automatics and three-way radios. He removed a gadget from his belt that disrupted the radio's signals. He remained hidden within the shadows and prepared himself.

"Time to move in," He growled turning his head and looking at the black cat. "Stay here."

The jaguar sat down down with her tail twitching back and forth.

Batman moved closer to the opened area. He counted the number of guards. "Five, an even number for a fight." He mentally stated as he removed three smoke bombs from his bomb. He threw them into the ground and then jumped the ledge. Two of the guards came running and coughing.

"The Hell is going on here?" One of them asked through the smoke.

Batman focused his gaze on both of them. He struck to the ground.

"What the hell is that?" The shorter of the two pointed as he saw a dark shape coming down.

Batman elbowed both of the men in the jaw and then banged their heads together. He searching their bullet-proof vest and found nothing that look like keys. He jumped back onto the ledge and crouched down with his cape over his shoulders.

Two more guards entered the scene. They respond to the two that are down.

Batman is ready. He smacks his booted feet on the ground his arm flashes forward with his cape wrapped around one of the man's neck and threw him into the stone pillar of the porch and then disappears into the shadows while the other gunman fires, acting jumpy as he sees glimpses of movement in the shadows.

He fires again hitting the stone walls.

The front door opens and bearded man with a cane enters with a crossed look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yells. "Are you crazy?"

The jumpy gunman lowers his weapon. "Sorry boss."

The beard man looks at his down men. "What happened?"

"We were attacked ."

"By what?"

There was a tap on his shoulders. He looked up and found he was staring into the face of a dark demon hanging upside with burning eyes of rage. "By me," Batman growled as he pushed the bearded man into the doorway and jumped down. He turned his head and throws a batarang knocking the gun out of the bodyguards hand.

"What do you want?" The man yelled, trying to lift himself up. Batman moves closer and grabs him by his robe and drags him inside. "Get your hands off of me! Do you have any idea who I am?"

Batman threw him to the ground. "Where are you keeping the children?"

"So that's why you're here?" He chuckled. "Looks like my river guards spilled their guts. No more. I will deal with them later."

Batman formed his hand into a fist. "Where are the kids?" He growled loudly with a dangerous glare.

"Safe from the outside world." He replied with a sneer. "They make me a very rich man."

Batman's expression changed in a scowl as his lips curled. He was trying to control his anger that was making the blood inside his veins boil. "You're trafficking children aren't you?"

The bearded man shrugged. "Recruiting, harboring and transporting children. Is the way we do business out here. It's for a common purpose of prostitution and labor. Most of my products become slaves to my customers that pay me great amounts of fee for their services."

Batman felt the surge of anger. He grabbed the man by the neck and pinned him to the wall. "After tonight you won't even see a dime."

"Come on now it's not illegal in this country. Only in America. But even that has it's black markets hidden."

Batman's dark hazel green eyes become crossed and his lips began to tremble.

"Children sell well on the market. That's what my current employer has told me."

"Maxwell Lord."

"Indeed. That toxin is going to make him one sick but yet rich puppy on the international market. He likes to sell children for a high price. Mostly the girls go to the highest bidder."

Batman drew him close and then knocked him out by pitching a pressure point in his neck. He moved through the halls searching for any sign of a child. He found a locked door, used his foot and kicked it opened. It was a stairwell that lead to the basement. He removed a chemical light stick from his belt and headed down the stairs.

The jaguar was trailing behind him. She jumped off the third last step and moved to a cage and sat there looking at a small little girl who was patting her head.

Batman shone the light at the cage and saw three kids inside looking frail and sickly. He clenched his jaws together and used his sharp edge scallops to break the chains.

The children looked at him fearfully, as he knelt in front of them. His expression softened behind his mask.

"It's OK," he said in a less intimating voice. "You're free."

Two of the children ran out but one stayed inside. Batman looked down at her ankle and saw it was wounded. "You're hurt?" He said using the tone of Bruce Wayne.

The child winced in pain. Tears were flowing off her cheeks as she held the jaguars head. Batman figured that the black cat was her protector. Why else would the cat go to her? He crawled inside the cage and ripped a piece of his cape. He wrapped it around her ankle.

Batman tried to pick the child up but instead she climbed on the back of her pet .

"Let's get out of here." He turned and looked at the other two. "All of us."

A few minutes later... Batman and three girls were outside on the grounds of the mansion. He radioed the authorities and looked down at the girls. "No one is ever going to take you away again."

The wounded child got off her jaguar and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you," she said with a little accent.

Batman nodded and then looked at the jaguar. "She is yours?"

The girl nodded. "Diana. My mother named her after the Greek goddess of moon and hunting. She's my protector."

Bruce couldn't help but give a small smile thinking about Diana his princess. "That's a good name." He pressed the button on his belt and in a few minutes the sound of a stealth jet entered the airways as well as the sound of jeeps heading down the road.

The three children looked with amazement as their hero began to ascend from a cable of a small aerial vehicle that look like a bat's wing.

Batman was in the cockpit. He pressed his radio transmitter in his cowls ear.

"Fox. Mission is over. It's time we head back to Gotham."

"Very good. I'll arrange our flight for the morning."

Batman guided the Wraith into the clouds while thinking about Mira. A smile came over him at the thought of her and he felt he could not wait to hold her back in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ekali, North Athens

"So tell me again who are you visiting this afternoon?" Nixie asked as she watched the Amazon princess throw her suitcase on the hotel suite's bed.

Diana unzipped the suitcase and pulled out her lasso.

"And old friend." She replied, straightening up the golden rope that was her greatest weapon she used to fight against lesser of evils.

"Meaning?"

Diana shook her head irritably. "Do you always have to know all the details Nixie? I'm seeing Megeria. Well, she doesn't know that we're in town."

"So you're going to surprise her?"

"Something like that." The Amazon stated as she sat on the edge of the bed, feeling a bit of shame sweep across her face.

"Diana what is wrong?" Nixie asked, sitting next to her long time friend.

"It's nothing," she brushed off.

Nixie wasn't convinced.

"Nothing? Really Diana, I know that you are feeling conflicted about leaving Mira in the hands of the billionaire. I mean does Bruce Wayne even know how to take care of a child? After reading all the in depth columns about his nightly escapades with those super models I would think he doesn't even now how to handle a woman." Then she bit her tongue looking at her friend. "In your case I'm sure he does."

Diana shrugged. "Bruce is a well-guarded person Nixie. He's not going to fail us."

"I hope that you're right. Because my niece's life is depending on your billionaire boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Diana dismissed as she arose from the bed and walked over to the huge opened window. Down below she could see the Cephissus River, Penteli Mountain range that was further to the east.

"Then how come you show deep feelings for him Diana?"

Diana sighed. "Like I said before, Bruce is just a good friend... There's nothing else between us." A dreary look came over that she was quick to disguise. Nixie could almost sense her turmoil.

"Oh really?" Nixie stated. "I think that you are in love with him Diana. You can't deny it. You have never been very good at denying your heart. I know that you said that if you confess your love to him that you'll lose your powers?"

Diana turned and nodded with a conceding look. Nixie nodded then looked thoughtful.

"What if you had to confess your love?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean what if Bruce was in danger and you had to tell him the truth in order to save his life? Would you risk everything? All your strength, wisdom and flight to save this man from Gotham City? Or would you leave him to endure his dilemma?" she asked boldly.

Diana rubbed her lips together and remembered all those times that she and Bruce shared intimate moments together. Mostly when he was wearing a dress shirt rather than his Kevlar armor and graphite cowl. She missed those days every day and night. She longed for them.

"I see," Nixie said with a grin. She decided not to torment her friend further knowing how much else she had on her mind. "I'll leave this conversation until later."

Diana turned around and looked at her friend with sincere eyes. "The truth is Nixie... I'm afraid."

Nixie narrowed her eyes at her with confusion. "Afraid of what Diana? I thought Amazons don't fear anything?"

"I'm afraid that if I do confess my heart to him that he won't..." she bit her tongue, feeling timid as her greatest fear was sacrificing everything to have Bruce only to find him unwilling.

Nixie moved closer to where Diana was standing and placed a reassuring hand on her back. "Diana whatever you chose, I'm sure that if he loves you... He won't give up on you."

Diana smiled and punched Nixie in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Knocking some sense back into me. I guess I'm acting pitiful because of Anissa's death."

"Well maybe a little bit." Nixie replied, rubbing her arm.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne stood at the front door of his mansion, his large duffle bag firmly in his hands as he unlocked the door and entered. All was quiet and solemn. He shrugged any grim thoughts aside as looked around.

"Alfred," he called out passing the stairway and dropping his bag. "Alfred?" There was no response. He quickly mooched down the long hallway and headed for the main living room. He entered and saw that the crib was empty.

Bruce was beginning to worry. "Where are they?" He thought to himself. "The Rolls Royce is parked outside so they're either upstairs or in the garden." His thoughts continued racing.

His first impression was the garden knowing that it was a clear day, Alfred loved to spend his afternoons in the garden enjoying a cup of Earl Grey while Bruce would be upstairs or in the study having a nap.

The concerned billionaire moved toward the patio doors. He walked down the stone steps that led him to the massive garden. His eyes gazed at the surrounding area. Finally he spotted his butler at a small table enjoying tea with Mira in the carrier.

Bruce sighed in relief.

Mira cocked her head and her eyes grew large a moment then she giggled as he drew closer. She raised her small arms and smiled. Bruce couldn't control the big grin that came over him as he waved to her.

Alfred turned and looked at his weathered down master who had dark circles under his eyes.

"Master Wayne," Alfred arose from the table respectfully. "Miss Mira and I were just taking in a few rays."

"It's fine Alfred."

Bruce moved closer to the carrier then lifted Mira up into his arms. She made enthusiastic noises as she rested her head against his chest.

"How was she?" He asked while he let her grip the front of his coat with her small hands.

"You would be proud of her sir. She hardly cried while you were gone."

Bruce looked down at the baby and gave her a smile. "That's my girl." He lifted her high above his chest with a proud look. She laughed touching his razor sharp cheek bones.

"Can I get you anything sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce cradled Mira in his arms and sat down with a relaxed look. "No, I'm good Alfred. I got all I need."

He looked down and her with a steady gaze. Alfred nodded with an approving smile.

"Very good."

Bruce continued cradling Mira against him as he realized how he felt good to be home.

* * *

Ekali, North Athens

Diana was walking on the steps of a beach house with a look of determination on her high cheek bone face. She stood at the doorway and rang the doorbell. The smell of sea water hovered in the air making her think of Anissa and Mira.

A door opened and a young woman dressed in a summer white dress answered. Her brown eyes looked at Diana with unfamiliarity.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm looking for Megeria. I'm a friend," Diana replied with a polite smile.

The woman looked at her with uncertainty. "Is my mistress excepting you?"

Diana shrugged. "No. But it's rather urgent that I speak with her."

The young woman nodded and allowed Diana to enter. "You can go in the sun room. She will join you shortly."

Diana gave a nod of understanding. "Thank you."

She walked down a few steps and entered an inclosed balcony that gave a great view of the mountain range in the distance along with the white sandy beach.

"Diana?" An older woman called out with short grey hair. "What on earth are you doing here child?"

Diana beamed with a bright smile. "It's good to see you too Megeria. I hope that I am not intruding?"

Megeria shook her head. "Nonsense. I always have time to spare when it comes to friends."

Diana placed warm hand on Megeria's shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"So care to explain why you're back in Athens? Knowing you child it's something either to do with your mother or someone that has a grudge."

Diana sat down with a serious look. "There's been a murder Megeria."

Megeria's expression turned grim. "I guess that the victim was someone close to you Diana?"

The Amazon nodded. "Anissa."

"What? No. That can't be possible!" Megeria said with disbelief.

"I'm afraid it is. My mother found her washed up on our shores with a baby." Diana restrained her emotions as she remembered the grief she felt when she learned of her friend's death and the frustration of having the responsibility of looking after her child placed on her.

Megeria's green eyes widened. "A baby? Anissa was never supposed to have a child. That would defy her fathers laws."

"I know. I think Anissa knew that fate as well. I need to know if you saw Anissa before she was murdered?"

Megeria nodded. "About a year ago. She looked different. I mean happy. She was with a dark haired man, easy on the eyes."

One of Megeria's servants poured a glass of pomegranate juice and handed it to Diana who took it with a thankful nod.

"So you said that Anissa had a baby?"

Diana took a sip and nodded with response. "A three month old daughter named Mira."

"The baby does she appear to look normal?"

"So far. Anissa left me in her care."

Megeria looked curious. "Why isn't the child with you now?"

"It would be too dangerous Megeria. I could not risk her life."

Megeria nodded. "I understand. You seemed uncertain about your care for this child Diana."

"I know that Anissa was murdered trying to protect Mira."

"Don't make assumptions Diana," she admonished.

Diana turned her glance to the mountain range in the distance. "I'm not making assumptions. I'm following my instincts Megeria. My instincts tell me that Mira was the prime target."

Megeria arose from the table and moved to the ledge of her balcony that had grape vines climbing over the pillars. "You speak words of dread Diana... I think you should know the truth about..." An uneasy look came over her.

Diana narrowed her brow. "About what?"

"Nixie is at the hotel right?"

Diana nodded.

Megeria began a thoughtful look. "There is someone that travels this good earth. For years I tried hunting her down but as I got older the burden grew stronger. I came so close into stopping her but failed the mission from an injury to the chest that almost cost me my life. What you should know was I was the commander of the secret army your mother appointed me to. Our mission was to protect the creatures of the gods including the mermaids," she paused as a gloomy look came over her.

"I never would of thought that we would witness such horror. All I remember was seeing blood in the water and the sharks." She looked at Diana. "I don't mean to bring this dark memory upon you Diana but the prime target that I was supposed to capture was Oceania."

"Nixie said she was long gone," Diana said, confused.

Megeria shook her head.

"That half mortal never learned the full truth. Oceania is an immortal, almost god like. She was the daughter of the water Titian and the Siren's leader. She wanted to be more powerful than her parents so she made a deal with Hades. That dark lord gave her new found powers. She can turn anyone into her slaves; make mortal men fall in love with her because of her Siren charm. Oceania's main purpose was to destroy all the mermaids. And she did. Anissa and Nixie were the only survivors Diana... Once she finds out where the baby is she will kill her." She warned grimly.

Diana pounded her fist into the stone. "I don't think so. Mira is protected."

Megeria looked at her quizzically. "By your mother?"

"No... by a man that I love," she admitted with a warm look.

Megeria had a displeased look onto her face. "Is this man you speak of strong?"

Diana nodded with a considerate look. "In some ways? He's very resourceful, knows many fighting methods and is always prepared."

"If you have faith in him. Than we all do Diana," she said trustfully.

"Will you come with Nixie and me? I need you to be our guide for this mission."

"Let me think about it Diana."

"You have twelve hours to come up with an answer." Diana said as she walked away.

"I'll be back to find out your answer."

She nodded and turned, leaving Megeria to her thoughts.

* * *

Bruce was sitting at his desk looking at the flat-screened monitors that were showing footage of the compounds that were found in the Amazon River where he took samples from.

He typed on the key board and the screen instantly brought up a profile on Maxwell Lord and all his information which included his birthplace, parents names and schooling credentials. He rested his elbow on the chair's armrest and scanned through the files.

He turns and sees Alfred coming up the platform. Bruce nodded at the screen.

"Maxwell Lord can't be trusted Alfred." He stated in a practical tone. "He's been targeting the main rivers in Brazil. Using innocent people as test subjects for his reformed toxin. I knew that Lord was keeping something hidden. This time Lord won't go down without a fight. He's reached the point of no return and will do all that is possible to see his plan come through... Even if it means killing 12 million people."

"Good heavens," Alfred said to himself as he looked over his master's reports.

Despite all the theatrical freaks and criminals the Batman faced in his nightly activities, Alfred forgot that sometimes the worse monsters were the ones who operated from behind corporations.

Bruce arose from the chair and heads to his raised armory cabinet.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alfred questions with an arched eyebrow as he watches his master open the cabinets door and places his hand on the plated armor shoulders.

"You have a responsibility to attend to Master Wayne."

Bruce frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not going to this party Alfred. Forget it."

"I wasn't talking about the party that you were supposedly throwing tonight sir. I was talking about the child that is sleeping upstairs. The baby that you have become so attached too." He reminded with a lecturing tone.

Bruce looked at the empty cowl that was staring back at him and then lowered his head. "Alfred I have work to do." He replied in a direct tone. "I can't let Mira take over my life. Gotham needs me."

He lifted up the cowl and grabbed the body armored suit. "Besides she's sleeping. I'm just doing a quick sniff through the city and then I'll be home."

Alfred knew there was a level of truth to his master's words at least concerning Gotham City, but he also knew the distance he was putting between himself and Mira was intentional. He wouldn't press the matter further knowing there was enough for them to worry about tonight.

"Might I remind you that the party starts at eight."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm not making any promises Alfred. I'll try to make it about an hour into it."

Alfred nodded feeling somewhat relieved. "Very good, sir." He paused in his tracks. "By the way Miss Prince called."

Bruce went still as he felt a flutter in his chest. "Diana?"

"Miss Prince said that she'll be arriving back in Gotham in a few days."

Bruce nodded and pulled off his shirt and pulled out of the tight fitting armor. "Did she ask how the baby was doing?"

"Briefly."

"What does that mean?"

"Miss Prince asked me how you were doing, sir. She's always worried about your welfare." He insisted.

Bruce pulled on his water proof gripping gloves and allowed a gloomy silence to fill the area. "Diana has nothing to worry about. I'm handling everything." He placed placed a smear of black eye makeup over his eyes and then pulled on the cowl.

Alfred handed him the cape.

"Besides Alfred. I think I'm handling well without a woman's guidance." He replied in a spiteful one as his hands clipped the cape into place. It draped over his shoulders as he walked to the armory and grabbed his gadgets.

Part of him was still frustrated with Diana for not being here to help him out, but more than that he was annoyed with the idea she wasn't telling him everything concerning Mira and her mother. He couldn't prove it but he knew she was hiding something from him about her.

Alfred looked at the two vehicles on the platforms down below near the entrance of the water fall. "Will you be taking the Tumbler or the Batpod sir?"

Batman clipped his belt around his waist and moved down the flight of stairs. "The Batpod." He growled as his slender body slid on the saddle. "Keep the guests happy until I arrive Alfred." He started the throttle and sped out through the waterfall down the narrow graveled road.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Batman was on top of the Gotham Radio Tower, the high point of Gotham City. His chin was pointing down as his eyes observed the streets below.

He needed to have some time to think. He just stood there on the ledge as his mind raced with thoughts about Diana, wondering how she was handling things in her travels to find her friend's killer. The hidden truth of Maxwell Lords scheme and of course Mira.

A conflict of emotions swam through him concerning the princess. As much as he wished to deny himself, he still longed for her ever since they had agreed to part ways not too long ago.

Thinking back towards their dates and passionate nights together, they had been some of the most relaxing and emotionally refreshing he'd had in years. It was difficult to explain but Diana seemed to understand and tolerate all sides of him better than even some of his oldest friends.

When they had parted ways, he'd been confused at first, but he could sense part of her was holding back from him, emotionally speaking. He didn't judge her because he himself was doing the same. He didn't deny in his heart he truly loved her and wanted a life with her, but in his mind he'd long since convinced himself that any attachments formed would likely result in death or tragedy. But Diana was different from any other he knew.

Diana was a capable woman no doubt so the risk of her getting hurt were smaller compared to a mortal woman, that's when he reminded himself that she was an immortal Amazon and he himself a mortal with severe issues. Could they still have a future together, especially with Mira now in their lives? Did she even want that?

Thinking of the child, Bruce smiled beneath his cowl. Bruce had never thought of or considered children in his whole life, even when Alfred suggested constantly he find a woman, settle down and form a family not just for his own happiness but for the sake of the Wayne legacy.

The latter was the least of his concerns, but Bruce couldn't deny that Mira, like Diana, now held a special place in his heart. He just wasn't sure how much longer she would remain in his life before Diana returned for her. He found himself dreading the day despite the inner Bat within him advising that it would be for the best. "We can't be Batman for the rest of our life," he thought to himself unconsciously.

Just as quick as the thought entered his mind the Bat shrugged it away with an angry growl. "No! I'll be Batman until the day I die," he thought. It did little to quell the raging images in his mind of himself cradling Mira with Diana beside him.

Batman closed his eyes for a brief moment and steadied his mind. He was just about to swan dive into the air when his radio transmitter buzzed.

"Master Wayne," Alfreds voice chimed in his cowls ear.

"What?" Batman growled with annoyance.

"Your guests have all arrived. I already told them a few jokes."

Batman grumbled under his breath. "OK, Alfred I'll be there in twenty minutes. Make sure that you put Mira's crib in the cave."

"Its already been done. She's had a full bottle and is ready for a nap."

Batman placed both of his feet together and dove into the updraft, his memory cloth formed a rigid wing as he glided through the dark shadows of the misty streets.

"You're evening attire is in the cave as well."

He briefly smirked. "You think of everything don't you?"

Batman landed on a stairway and jumped down. He walked to where his Batpod was parked, started the throttle and sped off towards the manor.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Batman unclipped his cape and wrapped it around Mira's body as he gently placed her in the crib next to the massive computer desk. He made sure that nothing sharp was around the desk that could pose a harm to her.

He removed his cowl and stood above the crib looking down at the drifting child. She looked so content and peaceful, it still amazed him that he was partly if not the entire reason why. Bruce stares at her with tender eyes surrounded by smeared black camouflage makeup for a moment.

"Good night Mira," he spoke in a soft tone then melted into the shadows.

A few minutes later...

Bruce emerged from the bookshelf wearing an unbuttoned white dress shirt and dress pants. His hair was combed back formally and there was hint of dark makeup at the corner of his eyes.

Alfred was standing there with a black dinner jacket under his arm, waiting patiently. Bruce grabbed the jacket and dressed in a haste, not speaking a word to his butler. As much as his friend knew him, Bruce knew Alfred just as well to know what was on his mind and what he might say.

"I trust that little Mira is sleeping by now?" Alfred asked as Bruce looked at the bookshelf while adjusting his shirt.

"She's safe in the cave. I need you to go and check up on her every two hours."

"I hope that you put some blankets on that child Master Wayne?"

Bruce paused for moment. "Don't worry, I made sure that she was covered. I used my cape."

Alfred looked appalled. "You're cape? Master Wayne, your cape has blood stains and smells like the back drop alleyways of Gotham." He chided.

Bruce rolled his eyes as the chatter and noises from the ballroom reaches his ears. He releases a frustrated breath. "I can't believe that you went behind my back and invited all these..." Bruce gestured his hand, looking down the hallway.

"Guests, Master Wayne?"

Bruce nodded with an irritated look. "Whatever. I don't even like these people especially that devilish bastard Maxwell Lord."

"Indeed he sort of reminds me of a shark."

"Yes. Sharks come when there's blood in the water."

Bruce secured the last button on his collar as Alfred handed him a towel to wipe the rest of the makeup from his eyes. Bruce then moved to the door and headed down the main hallway.

"Inform me if Mira needs me." The dark haired billionaire called out as he paced himself towards the main doors of the ballroom. The loud music was playing as he entered the massive room and saw all the guests standing near the dessert tables, sipping wine and some of the older types dancing.

A waitress handed him a glass of wine and he moved through the crowds shaking hands, kissing a few women on the cheek to show that he was a gentlemen and then moved towards the table that had an ice sculptor of an mermaid in the center.

Bruce spotted Lucius Fox picking a few cheese and crackers at one of the tables. He smirked and headed towards him. His goal was stopped when a tall red head bumped into him, almost knocking his drink out of his hand.

"I'm so sorry," The woman said with a soft tone looking at that the surprised billionaire who was standing before her, holding his glass of white wine steady.

Bruce smirked and used his witty charm. "That's alright. I'm not much one of wine ."

She smiled and looked at his sharp features with an appraising look. "Neither am I Mister Wayne."

Bruce looked into her aqua eyes and could see the interested sparked in them. The playboy in him surfaced and though as he much as he hated this part of his job he knew it was necessary for the sake of his cover.

He placed the glass on a tray that a waiter was carrying past him and listened to the soft classical music in the background. "Care to dance?" He asked smoothly.

The woman blushed. "I'm a little nervous Mister Wayne. I'm not a very good dancer. Weak ankles."

"Hey neither am I. But I find if you just go with the flow you might get the hang of it." He took her hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on her back for support.

They began in slow strides, matching the pace of the music and other dancers on the floor. Bruce kept his attention on the mysterious woman in front of him that seemed to be studying him with more than just a fancied interest. He clears his throat.

"So what do I call you Miss?"

"Siren. Just call me Siren."

Her aqua eyes were like steel as they ran over him. Bruce ignored any unsettling feelings he might have, knowing as the playboy he had a facade to maintain in the face of his guests.

"Well Siren have you lived in Gotham long?"

"Why so interested Mister Wayne?"

"I make it was business to know about lifestyles of attractive women like you."He grinned smoothly.

Siren curved her rose colored lips. "I'm just here on business. I work for Maxwell Lord."

Bruce glanced over her shoulder at Lord across the room. His expression hardened a moment before resuming its carefree facade as he faced Siren again. "Oh really? What are you his secretary?"

Siren laughed. "No. I'm a member of his company's board in New York."

Bruce was conjuring up a plan in his analytical mind. "So Maxwell is your date for the evening?"

Siren looked at Lord and who gave her a quick nod.

"I'm sure Maxie won't mind if I do a few more dances with the billionaire prince of Gotham."

Bruce paused in his thoughts. "No. I don't think he'll have a problem with that," he said more timidly than he'd hoped. He casts one more glance at Lord across the room before settling his attention to Siren in front of him.

As his gaze had wandered he noticed he'd drawn the attention of a few curious women all who seemed eager to be next in line for a dance with their host. Bruce ignored their ogling eyes as his thoughts formed on the only face he'd rather see here in front of him.

He imagined long ravenous black hair silky with the smell of jasmine; ocean blue eyes filled with love and joy and luscious red lips that he right now ached to feel beneath his own. All of it adorned on the most beautiful woman he called "Princess."

He mentally shook his thoughts as he noticed Siren in front of him studying his distant look. He looked down at her fish shaped pendent .

"I can see that you're marine life?"

"Excuse me?"

He nodded at her necklace. Siren looked down. "This old thing? It's a good luck charm."

"Does it work?"

"Well it got me a dance with you Mister Wayne." She teased. "And this..."

Siren leaned forward and smashed her lips hard onto his and then pulled away. Bruce was standing there stunned and little shaken towards her behavior. His eyes gazed at her as she moved to Maxwell. He had a bad feeling about them.

Bruce felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw another woman standing behind him. "I guess I'm next Brucie?"

The billionaire groaned softly as she wrapped her arms around him and crushed his toes with her high heel shoes. He winced slightly but retained his cool demeanor.

"Work through pain," he muttered as they began to dance. The smell of her perfume was making his eyes water. "How long is this song?" he thought feeling the sense of affliction in his right foot.

Across the dance floor Maxwell and Siren were having a conversation. "That was quite a show that you put on my dear."

"Don't call me your dear, Maxwell." Siren growled looking at Bruce. "It seems that the billionaire brat is clueless towards what goes on around him. It's like he doesn't even care for these people." She referred to the other guests. "I sense that he doesn't care for anyone except his own prideful self."

"Any idea on how we're going to dispatch Wayne?"

Siren rubbed her lips together. "I think I have an idea." She paused as her mind was hitching up a plot. "I wonder if he's a good swimmer."

She grinned wickedly as she watched him continue entertaining his guests.

"Can you tell me what time it is Maxwell?" Siren asked in a surly tone.

Maxwell looked at his Rolex. "Half past ten. Why is there somewhere else you have to go?"

"I have another date to attend too." She kissed him on the cheek. "Enjoy of rest of your evening."

She walked away with a look of remorse.

Bruce was feeling run down from all the entertaining he was prompt to thanks to his public image, most of the women dressed in elegant gowns were lusting after his handsome features.

He worked the room spreading his playboy charm to some of the board member's wives who were fanning themselves.

"Bruce?" One of his guests called. He nodded to one of the older ladies dressed in a flower printed dress sipping her wine.

"I trust that you're keeping your mother's garden intact?"

Bruce looked at her. "Of course Miss..." He replied knowing that his mother and this woman, that he forgot her name, used to spend a lot of time together examining the rose bushes.

"That will be something that will never die out." He wasn't sure if those words came out the right way. Instead he looked about and was distracted by Lucius Fox standing near the dessert table, picking at a few of the decadent brownies covered with cream cheese icing. He headed to Fox.

"Any word on the... samples?"

Fox glanced at the billionaire and nodded. He leans in, acting conspiratorial towards the other guests.

"I tested the water samples thoroughly and found that everything was inconclusive. There was a new compound found in the water Mister Wayne."

Bruce gave a dumbfound look as a few of the female guest passed him. He reached and grabbed a brownie while smiling and bit into the dessert not knowing what he was doing until he tastes the sugar. His expression turned stiff as he reached for a napkin and stowed it away from his mouth.

"A contact that works for Maxwell Lord's company tipped me off suggesting that it wasn't the water that was poisoned but the fish. The toxin effected the fish the villagers ate."

Bruce was gathering his thoughts.

"So we've been going about it the wrong way. The biological agent is found in the fish. I checked the water samples. That screen showed that it affected the water. Something is wrong." His lips formed into a scowling expression as he glanced at Lord.

"I'm sure that Lord has no intention of poisoning Gotham's water supply Mister Wayne."

"No. That's already been done." Bruce commented thinking about the Scarecrow dumping his fear toxin into the water mains and then Ras al Ghul using the microwave emitter to vaporize the water supply, blanketing Gotham with the poison.

"It's something else..." He trailed off, searching as he noticed Alfred gesturing him from the doorway.

"Excuse me, Mister Fox. I'm needed."

"I run a few more tests in morning," Fox said as Bruce walked away.

He headed to the doorway and greeted Alfred.

"How is she?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"She's calling for you sir."

Bruce turned his head and looked at the guests. "I think I had enough social time with the elite of Gotham for tonight Alfred." He undid his bow tie. "If anyone asks just tell them that I had too much wine."

Alfred nodded.

A few minutes later...

Bruce walked into the study. He moved to the piano, pressed a few keys that sounded off a small tune. The book shelf opened and he slid his body through and walked down a flight of steps to where a elevator waited. He pulled the lever and descended.

His eyes were looking downward as he thought about Maxwell Lords' real plan.

The lift reached the bottom. He opened the grate and ran to the entrance of the cave. A few bats were flying around in between the cracks as he moved to the platform.

Bruce walked to the small crib near the desk and bent down, peering at Mira. Her aqua eyes were wide open. He reached down and scooped her up in his arms.

"You would not believe the night I had," he spoke softly while looking down at the baby whose head was resting on his chest. "But the night is not over." He simply replied, pulling out the desk chair with his foot and sitting gently down.

He flicked on the screen with his one free hand and looked at the incoming 911 calls that were marked read. He read the transcripts and yawned. Mira reached for his chiseled chin and giggled.

"Do you mind?" He asked, moving her small hand as his eyes focused on the screen.

Alfred walked onto the platform. "I see that Miss Mira has finally settled down."

Bruce turned around in the chair and shot his butler a look. He was acting protective. "Are all the guests gone yet?"

"Most of them. Maxwell and Fox left after you decided to call it quits. By the way who was the woman you were dancing with?"

Bruce shrugged. "I danced with a lot of women tonight Alfred. Be more specific."

"The red head."

"One of Maxwell Lord's female board members named Siren." He replied as he arose and handed Alfred the baby. "Make sure that she gets a full bottle Alfred."

"You're not going back out there are you?"

"I have to," Bruce said in a sorrowful tone. "It's still early."

"But you just came back."

"Alfred, you and I both know that crime never sleeps in this city." He looked at Mira and then headed for his armor that was laying on a steel medical table. Alfred watched his movements with concern.

"You look like you're ready to fall over sir."

"I'm fine," Bruce growled with pride. "Besides I have all of tomorrow to catch the sleep that my body has been lacking." He yawned as he pulled off his shirt and started to transform into Batman.

After a tiring struggle to put the Batsuit on, Batman slid his body on the saddle of the Batpod and looked at his butler holding Mira. "Keep her safe."

Alfred looked at the child in his arms. "Of course. Due be careful sir. I will have the first-aid kit ready for you ."

Batman shook his head and started the throttle .

Alfred began to descend from the steps as he heard the Batpod's engine roar and the sound of it's massive tires screeching on the cement as Batman drove it through the waterfall.

"Come Miss Mira, let's go upstairs. It's going to awhile before Master Wayne comes home." Alfred said soothingly as he carried the infant with him into the lift and ascended back up into the manor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wayne Manor

"There you go, Miss Mira."

Alfred said in a soft tone as his hands gently placed the baby in the crib at the foot of his young elusive master's bed. He covered her small little body with a pink blanket that Bruce had bought for her and made sure that her stuffed animals were out of the crib.

He looked at the peaceful child that he too had grown quite attached too.

"You brought joy back into Bruce Wayne. I thank you for that Miss Mira. You are going to grow up and become quite an extraordinary young lady." He said warmly.

Alfred hadn't seen his master so relaxed and comfortable around the Wayne household in a long time. He even seemed more glad to be home whenever he arrived from his nightly patrols. Though Alfred knew his master was distant at times to lessen the emotional attachment before Miss Prince would return for the infant, he knew life and the possibility of a better personal future was growing within him.

It was all Alfred wanted for his master. Happiness and a family of his own.

He moved away from the crib and closed the door gently but not all the way.

"Have good dreams." He said quietly.

* * *

MCU

A shadow of a bat reflected into the grey clouds above as Commissioner Jim Gordon stood next to the bolted down spotlight. This was his favorite time of the night, when everything was silent and he could relax for a few minutes without hearing the chaos in the offices with piled up paper work, unanswered phone calls and the sound of fingers tapping the keys.

He breathed in the night air and looked at the folder in his head. He placed the folder on an air vent and sipped his hot coffee.

The sound of dark fluttering made him turn his attention to the shadows of the roof. Batman stood on the other side of the spotlight, his long dramatic cape blowing in the wind as his dark eyes peered at the commissioner through the slits of the cowl.

"Problem."

His gloved hand pointed to the folder on the air vent.

"Another missing person's report." Gordon addressed, handing Batman the folder. "We received a 911 distress call from the person's wife. She stated that her husband did not arrive home after the party at Wayne Manor."

Batman narrowed his eyes down at the document and looked at the photo ID of the missing man. "He's a Wayne Enterprise board member." He replied, recalling seeing that man's face before at the boring stock meetings he slept through.

Then seeing a glimpse of him at the party talking to that stunning red head named Siren.

Gordon nodded. "The wife stated that he left with Maxwell Lord at the party."

Bruce arched up an eyebrow under the cowl. "Lord?"

Gordon shuffled through his pockets and pulled out a plastic bag that contained a small dried up starfish. "One of my detectives found this in the limo that Lord drove into a few blocks away from here. Could be related?"

He handed it to the Dark Knight.

Batman examined the dried up creature with a puzzling look. He remembered Siren saying that she was into preserving the oceans and recalled seeing a fish shaped pendent around her neck.

He hands the commissioner back the bag. "I'll look into it." He steps onto the balustrade.

Gordon looks down at the bag. "Let me know if you..." He paused in his sentence and saw that Batman was nowhere to be seen. "One day I'm going to beat him at his own game." He smiles and flicks off the spotlight.

A few minutes later...

Batman was perched down on a rung of a rusted fire escape. He pressed the radio transmitter in the cowl. "Alfred, I need you to log into the police database files and see if you can find the call sheet of a distress call that occurred two hours ago. Look for a Wayne Enterprise's wife or board member missing. Let me know what you find. I'm calling Fox."

"I'm on it sir."

Before Batman disconnected he felt a prompting to ask about Mira. "How is she?" He asked in the rich smooth tone of Bruce Wayne.

"Miss Mira, is sleeping soundly upstairs."

"Good."

"When can I expect you home?" Alfred just had to ask. Knowing that his master was lacking the proper rest that his body needed.

"Later." Batman growled and disconnected. He pulled out a mobile phone from a compartment of his belt and dialed Lucius Fox's cell number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Fox." Batman responded in a rasp. "I need information and the name of a certain board member that was involved with Maxwell Lord's science project."

"Henry Willstone." Fox replied from the other line. "Rumor was that he and Maxwell were funding an oil rig off the island of Crete. They stopped after a few conflicts with the government's environmental board."

Batman was starting to put the pieces together. "That's why Maxwell created the toxin and the Wayne X 311. He had a backup plan in case the oil project didn't fulfill his funds. He's going to use that toxin as a threat to the oceans of the world and sell the blood toxin to governments to fund his bank accounts. Willstone is the poorest fist of all of them. Lord is going to remove him because he knows too much information."

"That's one assumption." Fox replied. "We can't be sure of that probable answer until we have more proof."

Batman was deep into thought. "Doesn't Willstone own a few warehouses at the Gotham Docks?"

"Yes. From what I heard most of those warehouses were closed down due to lack of funds."

"Closed down. But still in use." He affirmed.

Batman jumped down from the fire escape and headed to his Batpod that was hidden in the shadows behind the dumpster. He slid his body on the saddle of the high tech bike and started the throttle. "I'm heading out to the docks right now. I think that Willstone is going sink low tonight."

He sped out of the alley and headed down the street, passing ongoing traffic as he made a sharp turn and drove onto the overpass. He passed two lanes and then made a right turn to the exit ramp that led him to the east side of the city. He could see the docks ahead and made another sharp turn down into a narrow section of a dark street.

Batman made it to the entrance of the docks and rolled the Batpod to the fence. He got off in stealth, moved silently through the shadows. His eyes gazed at the parked cars near a warehouse.

He knew without a doubt that the warehouse was occupied and Willstone was the hostage inside. He looked at the rooftop of the warehouse and fired his grappling gun. The wire latched on to a tin panel as he pressed the middle button of his belt and shot up.

As he reached the top, Batman pulled himself up and moved to a skylight. He bent his knees and peered down through the cracks and looked at the armored men inside holding Willstone. There was no sign of Lord, but a slender red head standing behind Willstone dressed in light blue.

"Siren," Batman growled as he arose and prepared himself to jump through the glass. He looked at his target. Henry Willstone and shook his head. "Willstone this must be your lucky night." He growled.

Siren looked at the 59 year old man sitting in a chair gazing at the empty tanks.

"What are you looking at old man?" She sneered, circling around him like a shark. Her eyes were cold and lips curved showing that she was disgusted by his presence.

"Where is Maxwell?" Willstone asked.

"He's back in New York. Had to take care of some business. Just like me."

He gulped down looking at her armored men positioned around the glass tanks.

"Why am I here?"

"This is your warehouse is it not?" Siren questioned. "I have done my research on you Henry. You can't be trusted. I know about your past and how you hate the water and all her wonderful creatures that inhabit the waters. You wanted to poison her. Make her become unclean to this world without a care in your gutless soul."

Siren removed a starfish from a glass jar. "Come here my little one." She said to the small creature.

Batman was watching her from above. He was waiting.

"Tonight I'm going to show you first hand what it's like to live in the cold waters." She moved closer with the starfish in her hands. "Like this poor innocent creature of the deep. So beautiful to look at but yet deadly to touch. I am immune to her touch because she trusts me."

Willstone looked at the starfish and jerked his head. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Simple. Give you a taste of the dangers of the cold seas you so hope to poison."

She moved her hand closer to his neck. "All it takes is one bite and blood begins to boil and slowly the heart begins to fade."

"I'm not the only one..." Willstone pleaded as Siren placed the starfish on his neck. "Maxwell."

"Enough." Siren growled and pressed the starfish hard until Willstone felt a sting in his flesh.

Batman crashed through the skylight. His boots smacked on the cement hard as his cape flowed off his shoulders.

There was a faint smell of salt water that made him turn his attention to a few squared shape tanks filled with water. Two of them empty with names labeled in Greek on the glass. ,καρχαρίας (shark) and φάλαινα δολοφόνος (killer whale).

Siren was surprised by his presence. "Hello there creature of the night." She was studying his features. "I was wondering when our paths would cross." She said moving closer while Willstone starting shaking.

She looked at her armored men and gestured them to circle around.

Batman mentally counted the group. "Four," he muttered.

Siren could smell the stench of mermaid off his flesh. She paused glaring at his body and then shifted her eyes to the tank and laughed. "Boys show this little bat what happens when he enters the shark zone."

Batman rolled his eyes under the cowl. One of the men lunged at him. He quickly turned around and grabbed his leg and pushed it inwards until he heard a yelp then pushed the man down.

He looked at the other three and moved swiftly. He throws high elbows to the jaws and chest area, a roundhouse kick to one of the thug's stomach and then uppercuts him. He moved rapidly taking him down, slapping the guns out of their hands before they could regroup. One of them charged at him with a knife. Batman caught his arm and twisted until he released the weapon before kicking his waist in then bringing a hard elbow down across the back then a fist to the side of the head, knocking him out.

For his last assault he grabbed two of the thugs' heads and smashed them into each other knocking them out cold. Batman turned his body around and looked at Willstone who was drooling at the mouth. "What have you done to him?" He growled with anger.

Siren peeled the starfish off of the old man's neck. "I've given him a taste of death." She replied.

Batman's lips from into a scowl. "You made a serious mistake."

"Did I?" She was playful with her tone as she moved closer to Batman. "He only had a few more minutes to live. The poison slowly runs through the veins and then into the heart. It pumps slower and slower until the pressure causes it to stop dead."

Batman looked at her fish shaped pendent around her neck. "I won't let you win."

"Oh but this is only the begin of the game. More like a challenge to the main players."

She smelt Mira's essence. "I know that you have a treasure hidden don't you, Dark Knight. A precious little gift ."

Batman's hands were forming into fists.

"I want that treasure-."

"You can't..." He growled.

Siren sneered as she slipped a vial from her jean pocket. "What ever should I do to you?"

Batman looked at the vial. He reacted quick and slapped the glass object out of her hands. It smashed onto the floor and the liquid dissolved.

Siren cringed. "You'll pay for that." She lunged at him and slapped on the starfish to his arms. He tried to pull the creature off before he felt a sharp sting beneath his armor.

"Enjoy your last night." She spoke coldly while looking at the Willstone whose head was low and not moving.

Batman looked at the old man. "No." He growled.

"If I were you Dark Knight. I would be looking for a good antidote right now."

Batman peeled off the starfish from his arms and bolted out the steel doors. His limbs felt weak as he stumbled onto the ground, tripping over his cape and landing on his face. He pressed the radio transmitter in his cowl. "Alfred..." He slurred. "Alfred... help me..."

He was beginning to see red streaks as he felt his chest constricting. He pulled himself up and staggered to the fence area where the Batpod was parked. He slid his body on the saddle of the bike and pressed the auto drive to the coordinates of Wayne Manor.

He clutched the throttle and zoomed out of the dock area holding on for his life.

"Alfred... blood ... poisoned..." He spoke hoarse.

"I have the antidote ready for you sir. Just hold on and don't let go." Alfred urged.

Batman held tightly as he could as he zoomed through the streets. Everything was growing faint as he felt warm and queasy. He'd been poisoned before in his past, but this felt more agonizing. It was his mind that was under attack right now but his body.

He grunts as the pod swerves on the road, nearly colliding with a parked car. He couldn't lose control. Not now. Siren had already caught a whiff of Mira on his uniform. Whoever Siren was it wouldn't be long until she figured out where Diana had left Mira. He wouldn't let that happen.

"I have to hold on." He kept on saying to himself. "For Mira... and Diana."

Bruce hadn't realized until now how much he missed his princess and how much he wished she were here with him. He sets his sights on the gravel road ahead as he came off the freeway heading towards the Batcave.

He wouldn't fail them.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Alfred was in the bat cave with a vial of an antitoxin on the steel medical table. He heard the roaring engine of the Batpod as his eyes looked at the bike speeding through the rushing waterfall and rolled onto the slate platform. Batman was hanging on, his body slouched and breathing faintly.

"Master Wayne," Alfred ran to the poisoned Dark Knight whose eyes were flicking and his body shaking. "Hold on sir."

The old butler pulled off the cowl and saw Bruce's ghost white face. He helped his master to the ground and laid him gently on his back. Bruce's head was jerking. His face bore a determined expression as he took in slow and heavy breaths through clenched lips.

"Poisoned..." He mumbled.

"Don't worry, Master Wayne." Alfred opened the young man's mouth and poured the vial down his throat.

Bruce was breathing heavy as his eyes closed and he stopped shaking.

Alfred sat beside his master watching his chest rise and fall. His pale face returned to its healthy skin tone and Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. His master's eyes were still closed however. "Come on, Master Wayne." He spoke in a loud voice. "Come back to me... come back to little Mira."

Bruce's eyes slowly opened and his vision cleared. He coughed and looked at his trusted butler with a grateful look. This wasn't the first nor probably last time his life had been saved by the man in front of him. "You still haven't given up on me?"

"No." Alfred smiled in relief. "Never."

He helped his master off the floor. Bruce felt a little dizzy but the antidote was taking effect in his blood, removing the venom.

"Easy, sir."

Bruce swiped the sweat off his forehead as he thought back to the confrontation at the docks. "It was Siren. She poisoned me with starfish venom." His voice was still hoarse. "She killed Henry Willstone."

"I'll call Fox in the morning. Right now you need to sweat out this toxin. Rest."

Alfred guided him to the medical table. Bruce lifted himself up and laid flat on the steel. "No. I need to be with Mira."

"You're in no condition to climb up those stairs sir. She's fine."

Bruce shook his head as he rose back up. "Help me up the stairs Alfred." He urged.

Alfred sighed. "If you fall I'm not picking you up."

Bruce slowly slid his body off the table and Alfred wrapped his hand over the billionaire's shoulder. They both walked down the flight of stairs and headed to the lift.

"Everything alright, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Fine. Alfred." Bruce addressed as the butler pulled the leaver and they both ascended. Bruce wouldn't tell him that Siren was probably the one who was after Mira and the one that probably killed Diana's friend. Not right now at least. He had a lot to think over, but he wanted to see Mira first.

Twenty minutes later Bruce was in the master bedroom, stripping off his armor. He threw everything onto the floor and looked at Mira who was sleeping in the crib with tender eyes. Strange as it was, he had fewer nightmares since she had come into his life.

It was the same when he and Diana were together. "Diana..." Bruce glanced at his bed and felt wistful. Images of her entered his mind. He craved for her soft lips and her warm touch on his chest. Also her voice that would help soothe him during his most distress moments filled with sorrow.

He hoped she was okay wherever she was and that she'd come back safely. Glancing at Mira, he felt at ease as he crawled onto his bed and pulled the covers over his body. Bruce closed his eyes to the sound of her breathing.

"Good night, Mira." He whispered.

* * *

Crete

Diana Prince sat on the sleek shaft of rocks looking out at the clear blue waters that were full of mystery. The sun was setting across the horizon as she looked onward at the Gramvousa island across.

Thoughts raced in her mind about Bruce and how he was coping without her.

Diana thought about the three month old baby that she had left in Bruce's care. Why wasn't she there helping him instead on going on this wild hunt into finding more information about Anissa's killer? It wasn't fair of her thrust this all upon Bruce without taking a share of that responsibility.

Her reasons for not being there felt selfish and timid the more she thought about it. As she came to doubt herself she would then convince herself that what she was doing was in Mira's best interests. She would be in danger everyday that her mother's killer was out there.

It didn't little to quell the dread in her stomach. She realized that deep down she was distant to that child because of what happened to her childhood friend. Being around Mira only served to remind her of who she'd lost.

"Did I do the right thing?" She asked herself, knowing that Bruce was very capable of watching a child but she also knew much about the dark days of his childhood.

Interacting with a child could only serve to remind him of his own childhood which could be good or bad if it only served to remind him of his days without a mother and father instead of the better memories before they were taken from him.

Diana shrugged at her declining thoughts. She knew that she was second guessing the man she loves. Bruce had issues no doubt, but he was also a caring man beneath the mountain of grief and bitter isolation he buried himself under.

She'd seen that compassionate and tender side of him emerge in their times together enough to feel assured Mira would be in good hands. The Batman could be just as caring as she recalled the number of times in their line of work where he'd rescue a child whose life was being threatened either directly or relatively.

"Maybe he is father material." She even wondered if she could bare a child knowing that her body was created by clay and formed by her mothers hands like how a potter molds her vessel of clay into something that had much purpose formed into it.

Diana really never thought about having a baby her own. She knew that she would be a strong protective mother full of wisdom much like her own mother. But it wasn't that simple she knew. It wouldn't just be a decision that affected her but the entire world she knew.

She'd need the blessing from her patron goddesses to allow her a leave of absence from her duties as champion of the Amazons and from being Wonder Woman who the world depended on. The more she thought of it, the more she wondered if all this was even an issue since her mother practically threw Mira's well-being into her hands as if she were her own child. Despite how annoyed she was at the time, Diana wouldn't deny she would one day like a family of her own. She knew that the only man she wanted to be her child's father that was Bruce Wayne.

She was interrupted from her musing from a noise from behind her.

"There you are?" Nixie said climbing up the rocks. "I was wondering where you ran off too Di."

Diana smiled at her friend's presence. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

"I know. I am truly sorry that I was distant to you. What kind of friend am I for blocking you out of my life because of my own shame."

Diana looked at her friend earnestly. "You have nothing to be ashamed about my friend. I understand that becoming human was your choice. Do you miss it?" Diana looked to the sea.

Nixie shrugged. "A part of me misses looking at the ring of endless light that forms into the clear waters. I know that if I stayed a mermaid I would of ended up like my sisters."

"We will find out the truth of Anissa's death my friend."

"I know." Nixie paused. "Speaking of truth. Tell me about the love affair with Bruce Wayne. Do you love him enough to give up your powers and become a mortal like him?"

A silence follows as Diana stares into the distance. She sighs. "It is hard to explain. A short while go I was thinking about children."

"Are you capable of having a baby?"

Diana shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe you should ask your mother," Nixie advised.

"I guess I should. We both know that she will disapprove."

"Maybe. It's worth a try."

Diana lowers her stare, still contemplating. "Perhaps you're right. I need to stop thinking about the outcomes of these decisions and start gaining the confidence to carry on with the choices I need to make."

Nixie looked at the sky darkening. "If you don't mind Di, I think I will return to the hotel."

Diana nodded in understanding. "I think I will stay out here."

Nixie climbed down from the rocks before she paused. "For what it is worth Diana, Anissa would be proud of you."

Diana smiled and waited for Nixie to be out of her sight and then looked down at the steady waves crashing against the rocks below. Flashbacks began to enter her mind of all the times she spent with Anissa.

They were quite a pair, full of wondrous adventures in their souls and desires to leave their home worlds. She smiled thinking about the time when Anissa stayed with her in the palace it was when she was twelve and restless. She hated being suck in her bed chamber to do her studies of the history of the gods. Her mother allowed Anissa to stay because of the Amazon protection that surveyed the island and the shorelines.

_"My dear friend," Young Diana asked as she looked at the golden haired girl that was her cherished sister. "Why do you look sadden?"_

_ Anissa looked out at the sea with a gloomy look. "It's nothing Diana."_

_ "Please tell me," Diana urged. _

_ "I miss my mother. I miss hearing her voice as the sun would set down and her arms gently comforted my body. She had the most beautiful song to sing. Now I can't even remember the words."_

_ "I know that you are worried. My mother says that you can stay here forever if you want ?"_

_ Anissa smiled. "Forever is a long time to be away from my sisters."_

_ Diana touched her hand warmly. "I am your sister."_

_ Anissed nodded with a faint smile. "You are my cherished friend and sister of adventure. I shall always love you Diana. But I need to return to the sea. I need you to understand that."_

_ Diana nodded however she was still solemn. "What if you don't come back to the shore? What if we never see each other again?"_

_ Anissa pulled off her shell shaped pendent necklace and placed it in Diana's hands. "This will always keep us together Diana."_

_ Diana looked at the necklace and smiled. She looked back at Anissa with appreciation in her adoring ocean blue eyes that reminded her friend of home. "I want to give you a gift." Diana said. _

_ "No. Your friendship is the greatest gift that I can treasure my friend." _

_ Diana reached for her friend and hugged her tightly. She loved her too much to let her go back into the cold waters, but she knew that it was out of her hands. After a moment, they pull back and Diana looks at her earnestly. _

_ "What if I return to the sea with you. Maybe become a mermaid?" _

_ "You would not want to be a mermaid my friend. It's not a life that is worthwhile."_

_ "But to be able to swim without holding your breath and to travel deeper into the waters, explore new worlds..." _

_ "To be hunted down by pirates and men that want to keep you as their own. No my friend, be happy with who you are. I would have loved to be a human." She admitted. _

_ "Can't you become a human fully?" Diana offered._

_ "I would love that but I have duties and my sisters. I cannot leave them."_

_ Diana nodded. "I understand."_

_ Diana waited for Anissa to go to sleep then crept out of her bedroom chamber heading to her mother's. She was nervous about waking the mighty queen but she was troubled with her friend's fate and needed to talk to her mother._

_ She carefully waited for the guards to leave their post by the door and slid her small sleek body into the shadows. She entered the doorway of her mother's room and looked up at her mother whom was sitting up in bed reading. Hippolyta looked up and was surprised to see her daughter. _

_ "Diana, why are you not in bed? It is late my child."_

_ Diana gulped down. "I am having troubling thoughts mother."_

_ Hippolyta motioned for Diana to come to her. Diana sat at the edge of her mother's bed. "Tell me," the queen insisted. _

_ "My dear friend Anissa, why can't she stay on the island with us?"_

_ The queen smiled sadly with a knowing look. "Anissa is a princess just like you. She has her own kingdom to protect."_

_ "Just like me?"_

_ Hippolyta nodded. She sees the timid look on her daughter's face. "I can sense that this is not the only thing that is troubling you."_

_ "I need to now what happen to her mother?"_

_ "She died." Hippolyta said plainly. _

_ "There is more isn't there mother. Your hiding the real truth from me."_

_ The queen exhaled as she could see the determination in her Diana's eyes. It was one of her gifts being able to discern the truth. Despite that, she still didn't think it was something she needed to know. _

_ "It's late my daughter. Go back to bed." Hippolyta urged her. _

_ Diana shook her head, not deterred. _

_ "No mother. I want to know the truth."_

_ Hippolyta shrugged. "Very well. Anissa's mother was killed. Her body was never found. I know who did this horror."_

_ Diana squinted her eyes. "Who?" _

_ "A creature of the deep that devours mermaids. That is all that I am saying for this matter. Go back to bed." She dismissed. _

_ Diana maintained a narrow stare at her mother. "One day I will find the real truth mother." _

_ Diana walked out._

_ Hippolyta sighed. "That day my daughter you will wish you hadn't."_

Diana awoke from her thoughts and looked at the moonlight reflecting off the waves. She knew that this was the time to ask her mother. She had to know the real truth of what happen to Anissa's mother because it have been the reason why Anissa was killed and why Mira might be in danger.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne was sitting on the couch still feeling the effects of the starfish's venom with his laptop resting on his lap. His hands touched the keyboard as his dark hazel green eyes scanned through the pages.

Outside a storm was brewing. He like rainy nights, it meant fewer scum wandered the streets at night which gave him less to worry about in his patrols.

Alfred entered the study wearing an overcoat with Mira cradled in his arms. He looked at his young weathered down master, dressed casually in a black shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was uncombed with a few bangs dangling on his forehead.

Mira made a cute little noise that got the billionaire's attention. He smiled and looked at the three month old baby in his butlers hands. He was ready to walk over and take the child into his arms and rock her tenderly. Instead he shifted his gaze back to the toxicology reports Fox had sent to him by email. He couldn't give her his full attention right now.

"What are you looking at, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked moving closer to the couch.

"Blood toxicology reports," Bruce replied.

"I still have an unsettling feeling that there's a missing piece to this puzzle Alfred. I had Fox run a few tests with the blood samples I found at the crime scene last night. The report..." He looked at the report that Fox had typed in bold lettering on the email.

"The victim suffered the reaction of a chemical in the blood. It prevents the blood from carrying oxygen cells. The chemical was either absorbed through the pores of the skin or airborne through the lungs." He placed his hand on the edge of his pronounced chin. "When I gave Fox the samples that I collected from the rivers in Brazil he found a neurotoxin that affected the victims of the village nerves system. Mostly the brain and spinal cord." He said with a grim look. He couldn't let this poison hit Gotham.

Alfred felt queasy to the stomach. He looked down at Mira in his arms. "I hope you don't mind, Master Wayne if I leave Mira in your care while I attend to an indoor golf session with few of my friends? I won't be gone long."

Bruce looked at Mira thoughtfully. The child's bright aqua eyes were bright and she looked happy under his stare. He instantly put the laptop down and arose from the couch. He moved to his butler and took Mira out of his arms.

Mira's head rested on his well defined chest as he moved back to the couch and sat down. She made small noises of comfort as he settled back into the cushion. Alfred picked up an Umbrella in one hand and a golf bag in the other.

"Everything you need is in the bag that I prepared for you in the kitchen. Two bottles are in the fridge."

Bruce nodded. "I see that you like to be prepared as well." He lightly quipped.

"Master Wayne, when your taking care of a baby you are always prepared." He chuckled and headed down the hall.

Bruce looked Mira's cute little face and smiled. "So what do you want to you?" He asked the infant as she giggled.

"Again with the giggling. You're starting to sound like the Joker do you know that." He placed his hand on her little tummy. "You're a good girl... you're my girl." He could not believe that he just said that. He felt his a warm feeling come over him at his own words. It was like his heart was melting as he looked into her eyes. He bent his head and kissed her on the forehead gently.

Mira's hands reached up and touched his m shaped lips.

It was a tender moment that they shared. He wished that Diana could be here to share this with him. He knew that she was out finding the reason why her best friend was murdered but it didn't change that wistful feeling. He looked at Mira as she moved herself onto his lap. He flicked on the television to see if there were any children's shows on during this time. He really did not have any idea what to search for.

Mira looked at the images on the screen as Bruce flipped through them. She gazes at a animal education show that got her little mind's attention. She was excited at the killer whales splashing in the oceans. She laughed as her hands tried to reach the LD screen.

Bruce's hand was holding her back. "You like that?" He looked at the whales doing sea jumps and didn't think anything of it but he knew that Mira liked the show so he kept it on.

Just then a huge crack of thunder rattled the windows and lightening flash. The power turned off as Mira screamed at the loud noise. Tears were rolling down her round cheeks. Bruce moved her closer to his chest and she dug her small head into his shirt shaking.

Images of her mother and her in the water swimming flashed in her mind as a ship was coming towards them. Bruce looked down at her and stroked her blonde hair. "Shhh... your such a brave little girl." Mira lifted her head and looked up at him.

"I'm never to going anything happen to you Mira. I will always be there for you." He said quietly.

At the sound of his soft words Mira slowly drifted into a sleep as his hand guided her head onto his lap. He rubbed her tummy gently and listened to the sound of rain. His eyes gazed at the sweet child. A child he never wanted to let go.

As much as she missed Diana, he dreaded when she might come to retake the child.

"No matter what happens to us Mira..." He spoke softly. "I shall always be with you."

That was a promise he made as a flash of lightening lit up the room. Bruce sat there staring at her sleeping face, feeling a rush of emotions and thoughts about his future. Her future. Thinking about something that he would of never thought he would.

"I'm going to adopt her." He said with a determined resolve.

He loved her so much that he could not part with her. He knew that he had to wait for Diana to return from her travels and discuss the child's welfare with her. This was a choice from his heart. He had the money, the room and the heart to take care of her. He was ready to take the next step .

Then he thought about Batman. What if his enemies found out about Mira and used her to get to him? The very thought of that made chills run down his spine.

He looked at the peaceful child.

"I will be there for you as Bruce Wayne and as Batman." He promised.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Crete

Diana Prince was determined to find out the truth about her childhood friend as she walked straight into a abandon alleyway. Her eyes gazed at the shadows as Megeria followed behind her.

"Are you sure this is the place Diana?"

"Yes." She said firmly as her eyes scanned their surroundings.

Megeria noticed a figure in shadows. "There." She pointed as Diana peered at the shadows.

The princess stood with a regal posture.

"Fate I have come for answers." Diana commanded, walking towards a hunched woman sitting in a dark corner who carried a walking stick in her boney hand.

"The Amazon princess. The future warned me that I would be seeing her face anytime soon."

Diana looked at the blind grey haired woman with a cane, with an expectant look. The woman nodded.

"You've come for answers about a certain murder. A murder that involved a dear friend of yours. A death that was very painful for you to endure because of a promise..."

Diana glared at her fiercely.

Megeria stepped in. "This creature is dangerous." She retorted looking at the Fate. "Nothing but deceptive lies."

The Amazon princess refused her friends warning. "We cannot make her our enemy, my dear friend. Not when a child's life depends on the answers that we seek." The Amazon princess continued.

"Receiving answers from a Fate is a gamble Diana. How will we know if she's telling the truth?"

"With this." Diana unhooked her lasso that was attached to her belt underneath her light blue shirt, and whipped the golden rope around the frail woman's torso.

"How dare you confine me within this bound. You shall be punished dearly for misusing my services for your noble cause!"

"I don't have time for games." Diana growled, clenching her jaw. "You will tell me what I need to know. If you lie the lasso of truth will burn your decaying flesh. Understand?"

The Fate hissed, showing her fork tongue. Her true form was aching to appear. She spoke with a different tone.

"You are bounded by the Lasso of Truth, Fate. Within these bounds you will be compelled to speak everything in truth of what I ask. No deception," Diana affirmed.

The Fate nodded. "I will answer according to what you ask princess."

Diana nodded as Megeria stood behind with a dagger ready.

"What is the real truth behind Anissa's murder?"

"Deception comes to play for any mortal who enters her way."

"Do not speak riddles." Diana growled. "I want the truth."

"I speak the truth Diana, Princess of the Amazons. A woman with a lust for power is the main player of this game of murder. She is searching for the child." She warned.

"The name?"

"That I can not say for she goes by many untruthful names. Know this, once she finds out where the child is hiding there will be no stopping her cold heartless hands from finishing the job. For the child is the last of the mermaids."

Diana narrowed her eyes. "The child is safe."

"Innocence can only be hidden for some time. Once the truth comes out of what the child and her protector will share the same fate."

The Fate laughed and turned into a black smoke which blew away leaving the lasso empty and Diana worried.

"What now Diana?" Megeria asked.

"I must return to Themyscira." She spoke determinedly.

It was time to get answers from her mother.

* * *

Four hours later...

Diana laid in her hotel bed tossing and turning for she was restless in thought. Her tortured mind raced with past memories of her leaving the island in search for Anissa.

_Diana the Princess of the Amazons stood before her mother, ready to give her defense of leaving the borders of the island. Behind her was a crowd of her sisters dressed in white robes with their bracers gleaming in the afternoon sun. Artemis stood straight and tall next to the princess with a spear in her hand._

_ "Do you think she'll go easy on me?" Diana mumbled._

_ "Judging by that look. I think not Diana." Artemis answered._

_ "It was a mistake. I know that."_

_ "A mistake you went outside our borders trying to find the mermaid. You know that is forbidden."_

_ The queen looked down at her eldest daughter with a heavy heart. She had dreaded this day knowing that her daughter, a gift from the gods, the one that the rogue Amazon tried to slay in her sleep if not protected by Athena's blade, would make the choice and leave the shores of this well-guarded kingdom. _

_ "Diana, Princess of the Amazons." She spoke in a firm tone. "Step forward."_

_ Diana moved closer to the marble throne. She gulped down, hoping that her penalty would be less harmful than what she expected._

_ The queen observed her with a mask of authority. "You completely disobeyed my orders. I told you not to follow Anissa. But you refused to listen."_

_ "I am sorry mother. I did not mean to cause any harm. I just wanted to see my friend again."_

_ "That is no excuse Diana. You are not familiar with the outside world and the dangers."_

_ Hippolyta's blue eyes became crossed. "You were putting herself at great risk. But seeing that you are my daughter and the gods have made a decision not to banish you from our shores. I will give you the punishment that you deserve. This will be a lesson. For three years you are forbidden to walk on the shores. You will remain on the palace grounds at all times and continue your training. Is that clear?"_

_ Diana nodded. "I understand mother." She bowed her head and walked away with a sense of anger as she moved to the temple steps. She walked into the temple of the patron goddess of wisdom Athena. She fell to her knees and spoke to the goddess with tears flowing down her cheeks._

_ "Mother doesn't understand mighty Athena. She has not the heart to."_

_ Hippolyta was standing behind her distraught daughter with heavy eyes, listening to the hurtful words coming from Diana's lips._

_ "She doesn't know what is it like to love a friend. How could she..."_

_ "You are wrong my little sun and stars." The queen broke her silence with warm tone. _

_ Diana quickly turned her head and looked at her mother coming towards her. The princess felt surprised but mostly abashed that her mother had heard her spoken thoughts. She could imagine how they must've upset her despite her non hostile tone. _

_ "Mother. I did not mean what I said..." _

_ "I know. You are wrong. I know what it was like to friend." Hippolyta affirmed. _

_ Diana felt guilty for letting her anger override her senses. Her mother seemed to accept her regret as genuine as she offered her daughter a remorseful smile before elaborating her tale. _

_ "When I was little girl I became friends with a warrior's daughter. We trained with swords and spears together and also studied the scroll in the libraries. One night that all changed. I did not want to believe it but when I arrived into her home I saw her lifeless body on the ground with a blade stuck into her chest. She was murdered." She spoke solemnly. The memory was one she had shunned for a long time, revisiting it now reminded her of why she was protective of her daughter. _

_ "After that night I hardened my heart and made sure that I would never suffer that great loss again."_

_ Diana moved in closer and crashed into her mother as Hippolyta wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm so sorry mother for defying your orders. I promise I will never leave the island again."_

_ Hippolyta stroked her daughters hair. "Do not make promises you can not keep my daughter."_

Diana awoke from her restless thoughts and pulled the covers off. She arose from the bed and walked over to the window. Tomorrow she would be heading back to her homeland.

"I made a promise mother to my friend. I shall not break that promise. No matter what the cost will be." She said while watching the quiet scenery outside.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Alfred Pennyworth walked towards the bedroom with a tray of breakfast and also a baby bottle in his hands.

He remembered the times when he used to hear the cries of a baby echo through the halls as Martha Wayne sat in a rocking chair in the nursery, calming down a baby who had the color eyes as her own. He remembered seeing the joy on her face as he entered the room with a warm bottle of milk.

Now only the memories lingered in the gloomy empty halls .

He entered the bedroom and saw that the curtains were still closed and the crib was empty. A sense of worry had swept over his face as he placed the tray on the nightstand and looked at his slumbering master sleeping with his head resting on his right arm and his other arms holding something wrapped in the sheet making silent noises.

Alfred smiled as he pulled the curtains opened.

Bruce flicked open his dark hazel green eyes showing that he was awake. He squinted as the baby curled in his left arm and began to stir.

"You can warn me you know..." Bruce spoke in groggy tone.

"I trust that you had a pleasant sleep, Master Wayne and you as well Miss Mira." He said looking at the baby who looked wide awake. She giggled.

Bruce slowly arose with her wrapped in his arm, head resting on his chest. He looked down at the child and gave her a small smile. He stood onto his feet and moved to the window rocking her as he looked at the beauty and splendor outside. He then moved back to the bed and sat down.

Alfred handed him a warm bottle of milk and Bruce fed her with tenderness in his once hardened eyes that showed his inner rage. It amazed Alfred, to say the least how much this infant had brought forth this softer side from his charge.

"That sweet little girl has been a real blessing in your life."

Bruce looked at his butler and gave a small soft nod.

"That's why I have made the choice to have her as my adopted daughter. She has proven to be a great addition to Wayne Manor. I have to still be Batman during the late hours."

Alfred glanced at the bruises on Bruce's biceps and torso. He didn't expect his master to give up his mission, but he had high hopes his master would accept the possibility of family, of a better future. He beamed at his charge with a proud look.

"That's wonderful. She will make a great Wayne."

Bruce narrowed his eyes down the baby. "Mira Wayne." He replied as the name, tasted off his m shaped lips. He placed Mira in Alfred's arms and began to prepare for his morning routine.

He stood straight, stretched his back and took a deep breath in. He grabbed a glass of juice from the tray and drained it with one gulp. He stood with both feet together and dropped to the floor doing his two per second push-ups as Alfred and Mira watched from the chair.

Despite how content Alfred felt with his master's decision, he knew it wasn't his alone to make.

"Don't you think that you should tell Miss Prince about your choice?"

"No." Bruce replied catching a breath.

Alfred noted the haste of his reply. Clearly the matter was one that had left Bruce feeling uncertain in his musings surrounding the infant. Nevertheless it was still one he needed to face if he truly wanted to take this child in as his own.

"I believe you should. Mira was Diana's friend's daughter and if I'm not mistaken her appointed guardian. It would be unwise to go against that woman."

"You're right," Bruce thought for a moment. He knew Diana's anger all too well and he didn't have time to mend another wound. The former didn't seem as bad as the latter right now.

"I will leave this decision be for now. Until Diana arrives." He said hopefully as he got back into his feet.

"What if Mira can't stay here, Master Wayne. Would will you do?"

Bruce looked at Mira with sorrow in his eyes. "...I don't know." He said in a whisper.

* * *

Wayne Enterprises

Lucius Fox sat at the desk in his office going over the blood toxin results that Bruce had sent to him by email. It stated that it only effected fish. "How can this be?" He thought knowing that Bruce had taken samples in Brazil from the rivers near the village. All the people that had died from the toxin. Something was not right with his picture and he knew that digging deeper was the best option into discovering the real truth.

A tall red haired woman entered dressed in business attire, long hair covering her sleek shoulders. "Mister Fox," She spoke with a fake accent. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. I am Siren. Mister Lords' executive."

Fox nodded and gestured her to step in front of the desk and take a seat.

"What can I do for you Miss Siren?" He asked.

Siren held a briefcase in her hands as she placed it on the deck. "Mister Lord wanted me to make sure that the deal is still in a pending position for his water treatment plant project."

She opened her brief case and folded out a diagram of the project. "I personally think it is a wonderful idea to preserve our natural resources and to clean up this planet."

Fox picked up the paper and looked at the blueprint. "I understand that Mister Lord has already set the project in motion?"

Siren shook her head. "He still needs Bruce Wayne to approve a couple more details."

Fox nodded and his looked at the approval box at the corner of the diagram.

"I will make sure that Mister Wayne sees this through. Is there anything else you would like to trouble me for?" He asked with charm.

Siren smiled. "No I think that will be all Mister Fox. Thank you for devoting your time."

"Anytime Miss Siren." Fox gave a pleasant smile as she arose from the chair and began to walk to the office door.

"I'm sorry to hear about your fellow member of the board, Henry Willstone. It's such a shame, Maxwell told me he was a good man." She spoke with spite in her voice showing no emotion.

Fox felt uneasy about her tone.

"Thanks for you concern."

She nodded and walked out of the office.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne was in the study sitting on the floor playing with Mira as she sat in between his legs. Dozens of toys were on the floor as he grabbed her with his arms and laid flat on his back. He raised her high pretending that she was flying.

"There now you look like Wonder Woman." He smiled thinking about Diana.

Bruce pulled her close to his chest and kissed her on the forehead.

Mira placed her small hands on his lips and smiled as her hand moved up to his razor edged cheek bones and then she grabbed hold of his nose. "Do you mind?" He said as Alfred entered the study.

"Master Wayne. Lucius Fox called. He says it's rather urgent."

Bruce sat up. "Did Fox say where to meet?"

"Applied Sciences warehouse." Alfred replied.

Bruce nodded and arose from the floor. He handed Mira to Alfred.

"I won't be long." Bruce whispered to the child and then continued down the hallway heading to the stairs to change into billionaire Bruce Wayne's attire.

* * *

Applied Science Division

A large scan of DNA strands appeared on a flat screen. Fox tapped on the keyboard and the computer showed images of the blood samples that he scanned from the water samples Batman took from Brazil.

"This is a puzzling factor. I reviewed all the samples that you sent to me and rechecked each of the compound elements. None of them appear to have been the cause of death with the victims of that village Lord was stationed at. Most of the results came back negative for human blood cells but positive for the fish."

"Fish?" Bruce asked, standing behind dressed in a tailor made suit with sunglasses resting on his head. "I checked the samples... how can they only effect fish?"

Fox shrugged. "I don't know Mister Wayne. It seems to be a mutation compound of some sort, altering human cells with fish."

Bruce gave a puzzled look. "So what you're trying to say is that all those lifeless bodies I saw near the Amazon River were test subjects of a compound that makes them become part fish and then kills them. It's a plague."

Fox nodded. "We cannot make any direct assumptions yet, Mister Wayne but yes I believe that's what it really is."

The billionaire was pondering. "It was a coverup. The toxin does not only effect the fish but it mutated the villagers that ate the DNA altered fish. They died from heat exhaustion after a few hours of their cell structures becoming the same as a fish. And Lord was a part of this." He growled.

"You stated that the toxin effects the nervous system."

"Yes. I have feeling that the toxin that you took from the crime scene two nights ago from Willstone's body is not the same compound. It was a substitute to make us think that it was the real toxin. We need to devise an antidote as soon as we find clear information about this plague."

Fox nodded. "I'll see what I can come up with. In the meantime I need you to check the diagram that I received from Lord's executive Siren."

Bruce froze. "Siren." The name was like poison running down his throat. "What was she doing at Wayne Enterprises?" He asked with unsettled tone.

"Just checking up on a few things. I found it rather eerie that she asked about Willstones murder."

"That because she murdered him." He said grimly.

Fox's dark brown eyes went wide. "What?'

"I was there. She infected him with the blood toxin and poisoned me with starfish venom. We need to cancel the deal and keep her and Lord away from Wayne Enterprises."

"I'll get Lord on the phone right now."

Bruce shook his head. "No. I will deal with him up close and personal."

He walked away leaving Fox attending to the samples.

* * *

Club Gotham

The ear shattering music bounced off the walls as fancy dressed waitresses served trays of drinks to the patrons at the tables surrounding the dance floor. Inside a closed room of the upper loaf, Maxwell Lord was stripping his clothing as his mistress, a prayer blond, was pouring wine into two glasses. She looked to be around 21 years old. Her green eyes gazed this pronounced pecs and smooth skin as he walked closer.

"Oh Maxie," She said as her lips started kissing his neck. "My sister said that you would make it worth my while."

Maxwell smirked.

Just then the glass of the skylight shattered and the lights went out. There was a sound of fluttering bouncing from the shadows. Maxwell glanced at the darkness.

"What the hell happen to the lights?" He cursed.

An intimating shadow moved closer and grabbed Maxwell by the neck pulling him off the bed. The woman looked at the dark cloaked figure and covered her mouth with fright as her eyes met into the darkness of the cowl slits showing dark gleaming iris'.

Maxwell stood onto his feet and looked at his unwelcome guest standing by the bedside. "What the hell do you want freak?"

Batman swiftly moved and grabbed Maxwell in a choke hold while hoisting him to a wall.

"Let's say you and I have a little chat."

He pinched the back of Maxwell's neck and wrapped one arm under him. Batman removed his grappling hook from the belt's hostler and fired it as the young woman gazed at him and her date firing up to the roof.

A few minutes later Maxwell Lord felt a cold chill blow across his face as his eyes flicked open only to find that he was staring into the cowled face of the Batman whose lips were formed into a scowl, showing his laugh lines that the graphite surrounded.

"I want information." Batman growled. "Blood toxin."

Maxwell twisted around to get a better look at where he was. In a back alleyway behind the club. A fire escape.

"If you're trying to scare me Batman it won't work. I know that you're a man underneath. Everyone has his weakness." He mocked. "You're just flesh and blood just like me."

Batman snarled. "I want information on the blood toxin that you effected all those villagers with."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I make it my business to know." Batman answered as he felt his arm getting tired of lifting Maxwell's weight.

"Make it quick my arm is getting tired."

Maxwell gulped down knowing that he was a few floors up and falling would lead to severe injuries. He knew that Batman was capable of inflicting pain on scum. He read up on it through newspapers and news reports on the web.

"Why are you so concern about a country that you..."

Batman pressed his hand harder in his throat. "Now talk!"

"Alright. The blood toxin was a cover up. For something bigger that's expected to hit the oceans."

"Oceans?" Batman questioned.

"The toxin won't effect the fish only those who eat the fish. Thud will pay..."

"Pay with what! Answer me!" He growled.

"You're the detective."

Batman released Maxwell, who fell hard into a pile of trash bags and yelled. In a moment Batman jumped down. He wasn't done. "Why did Siren kill Willstone?"

"Willstone served his purpose."

Batman grasped Maxwell's collar.

"There's more isn't there!"

Maxwell looked at him and sneered. "Sorry but I know how to keep a secret hidden. Don't waste your act on Siren. She's not going to tell you nothing. Just sit back and watch the graves fill."

Batman shook with anger. Images of Mira becoming sick flashed in his mind.

"I won't."

He dropped Maxwell and strode into the shadows.

"This is a fight you can not win."

Batman moved to his Batpod and listened to the warning Maxwell was shouting.

"No one will be safe not even the billionaire fool Wayne." Maxwell laughed as he heard the sound of a roaring engine speed off.

* * *

Wayne Manor

It was almost five in the morning when Bruce arrived back to Wayne Manor. He moved throughout the long halls feeling exhausted, sore and worried. He saw a dim light underneath the master bedroom door and slowly opened it. Alfred was sitting on the bed with tired eyes, feeding Mira in his arms. He glanced at Bruce.

"Busy night sir?"

Bruce yawned.

"It had it's moments. I managed to get Maxwell Lord to squeal about the blood toxin. Grim results Alfred. I'm hoping that Fox can whip up an antidote before the toxin arrives in Gotham. This city has suffered too much death and doesn't need a forth round." He paused for a moment. "Did Diana call?"

Alfred shook his head. "No. You miss her don't you sir?"

Bruce smiled faintly. "More than you know."

He did miss Diana. He missed her strong embrace and all the tender moments they shared. There were times when he even thought about having a life with her. She being the mother of his children. In truth Bruce knew that it was never going to happen... not soon at least. She was an immortal princess with a mission like his own and confessing her love to him would make her a mortal like him.

"That would be bad." He thought for the briefest of seconds, reminding himself how dangerous it would be for her and selfish for him.

Looking down at Mira, Bruce wondered what their children would look like? Would they have Diana's ocean blue eyes or his intense hazel eyes?

Maybe one day they would have the freedom to live a life without burdens and mended wounds. "Maybe?" Bruce muttered as he walked close to the bed and lifted up Mira in his arms.

Alfred smiled and arose. "I shall be downstairs if you need me sir. Good night Master Wayne."

"Night Alfred."

Bruce crawled onto the bed and leaned his back against the headboard as Mira nuzzled against his chest. Both of them in the silence of the room began to drift away into a sleep. He kept his arm around her small body and protected her as she listened to the sound of his heart beat.

Bruce opened his eyes and pulled the covers up to keep her warm. He looked down at her small form.

"Good night my Mira."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

The sheen shimmer of brilliance reflected off the white sands of Themyscira. The sanctuary of all the Amazons. A shelter from the defiling world of mankind. High stone walls of the palace was the main refuge as the afternoon sunlight bounced off the calm salt watered waves. There was a steadiness about looking at the clear blue water.

Princess Donna rode on her grey mare 'Arrow' down the white shored beach of her home. The wind zipped through her dark brownish hair as perceiving steel blue eyes glanced at the figure walking along the beach. The shape was female and wore a light blue laced top and a pair of skinny jeans. Immediately the young princess armored herself with a cross bow and an arrow shard.

"I am Donna, Princess of Themyscira , speak your name wary traveler." She ordered with a powerful tone - nervousness in her voice.

"Lower your weapon, my sister," Diana's voice blared as she drew closer.

Donna lowered her cross bow and gazed at her older sister.

"Diana!" She gasped with excitement in her voice. "I have waited for your return my sister. Mother said that you would come back to us. The Fates were kind." She dismounted off her mare and bolted with Amazon speed to her raven-haired sister. With a quick sprint she landed on Diana and embraced her with a tender hug.

"I have missed you, my sister." Diana spoke in a soothing tone as she stroked Donna's thick hair. "I trust that Artemis has been kind to you?"

Donna pulled back and shrugged. "My training with spears and the bow has improved. Our Artemis is not as good as you Diana. She will never have the title of champion that you hold on this island."

Diana gave a faint smile.

Donna looked over her shoulder, hoping to see a certain dark helm knight lurking around. To her surprise there were only a few feather colored birds gathering on the sand. Diana could sense that her sister had troubling thoughts from the remote silence.

"My sister what is wrong?"

"Where is he?" Donna asked, sending a heated gaze into Diana's eyes. "Where is the Dark Knight, Diana?"

"I am afraid he had a mission to carry out in his own city, Donna." Diana murmured.

Donna frowned. "He promised that he would return and have a rematch with me."

Diana could sense her sister's disappointment. "He will return, Donna. Bruce never breaks a promise."

Donna nodded in agreement. "Come, you must be tired from your journey. Mother will be overjoyed of your return."

"Donna I am not staying long. I have mission to fulfill and a promise that must be kept."

The young princess turned and shot Diana a hard look. "Why am I not surprised. You would rather be traveling the world of mankind than with your own blood. We Amazons fight together through blood and tears. That is the way it has always been." She lectured.

Diana was astonished at the wisdom of her sister. Donna was growing up under the right teachings and discipline. Deeply in her mind, Diana knew that her sister would become like their mother. Hardened thoughts of Man's World would take over. Donna needed to have reassurance that some men were not all threats.

She placed her hand gently on Donna's shoulder. "You have grown up so much Donna, but have only seen the borders of our home. The world that I protect is different in many ways. There is also love on the streets and compassion."

Donna exhaled a deep sigh. "Mother has grown wary of this quest that you have obligated yourself with. She will not see things differently Diana. Even through that Bruce has spent time on the island, no man is different in her eyes."

"I understand your worries, Donna. I am here to speak of the troubles of Man's World - the troubles that I have endured."

"I will take you to the palace and to see mother." Donna affirmed. "I am happy that you have come back to us even though it is only for a short time. Your company is always missed."

"Thank you." Diana replied as her sisters gaze softened.

Once Diana was mounted on the horse, they rode through the forest passageway and headed towards the stone archway of the palace and temple of the patron goddess they offered up to.

The vast scenery was beginning to look different in Diana's eyes. The flower covered trees were in bloom with petals falling gently onto the ground. Two female leopards - Soren and Kenda - that the Queen nourished back to health when they were cubs were relaxing in the shady parts of the high branched trees, overseeing with their cold yellow hypnotizing eyes.

Diana remembered having one of the spotted cats sleep with her in the royal bedroom chamber a short while ago.

"Everything looks so different." The princess commented as Donna's eyes remained steady on pathway.

"To you it might be, my sister." The teen Amazon replied. "You have grown too attached to seeing all the tall structures and dark shades of night from Man's World that your eyes play tricks on you. Do you not miss the beauty and the grace that the gods have blessed us with Diana?"

"I do, Donna."

"Then why return to Man's World? This is your home."

"It it will always remain in my heart dear sister. I have friends there." Diana said pensively.

"You mean Bruce?" Donna questioned as a branched whipped into her face. "Mother told me that you have feelings for the billionaire... In truth he is the most handsomeness warrior I have ever seen." She admitted with a considerate look.

Diana shook her head with an amused smirk. "Donna, he is the only man you have ever seen."

They passed the temple.

After a brief silence Diana asked, "How is mother?"

"The same. Fierce with orders and rules. She carries a deep burden within."

Diana knew the truth of that secret.

"Our mother misses you, Diana."

Diana nodded with an endearing smile. "And I miss her."

* * *

Inside the combat circle ring the tall redheaded Amazon commander named Artemis stood wielding a sharp sword with Cassie who was dressed in red and gold armor. A helmet rested on her head with an owl in the center, the symbol of Athena goddess of wisdom and sister of the war hungry god Ares.

The young blonde-haired teen blocked the blade with her bracer as Artemis struck hard. She then stalked towards her opponent with precise determination in her eyes looking for a weak spot.

"Now little one I will show you the taste of defeat." Artemis lashed with a pounding tone from her lungs. Her dark-tiger like eyes gazed at the teen, her pupil and waited for the exact moment to strike with brute force.

"We'll see." Cassie answered with defenses up.

Artemis lunged forward. Cassie dodged out of the way. She performed a quick kick between the Amazon's thick legs. Unseemly Artemis was prepared for the attack and jumped out of the way. She landed a blow which didn't hurt the young Amazon then a jab to the chest.

"Grrrh.." Cassie growled with steely eyes as she prepared herself to deliver a left blow across the tall commander's face. She was seizing the moment. "Finally I am going to taste the sweetness of victory in combat warfare dear Artemis."

Artemis kept herself in check and waited for the right moment to push the battle into her favor and to end the teen's training lesson for today.

Cassie positioned herself with her bracers reflecting the sunlight and her jaw tightened. She was ready to make her move and strike hard. To her surprise Artemis fled for a moment.

"Success in this battle. Victory is mine!" Cassie blared out. Unfortunately the commanding Amazon ran and leaped - sailing over the teen and landed on her feet. Cassie was shocked. "I don't understand."

Artemis drove a hard kick to the teen's stomach, rending her backwards. "First rule of combat kid never underestimate your opponent."

Cassie dusted herself off. "This match is not over, Commander of the Amazons. One day I will have my victory over your tactics."

"Improvement is necessary in your training, child." Artemis said. "Double rounds tomorrow."

Cassie rubbed her bruised arm. "Looking forward to that." She spoke with sarcasm.

A sound of horse hooves hitting the earth made both Amazons turned their attention to the archway where they see the two princesses riding bare back on Arrow.

Artemis bowed her head. "Princess Diana, welcome back from your journey."

Diana dismounted and smiled. "I can see that you have been keeping busy." She looked at Cassie. "I knew Cassie was going to be a tough challenge for you."

Artemis lifted up her sword. "She is improving on her footing and defense maneuvers. There is still a lot more work to be done before she faces the challenges of a Amazon warrior for the Queens Army."

"Where is my mother?" Diana asked with concern.

Artemis pointed her sword at the direction of the temple. "In the temple consulting with the gods." Artemis affirmed with a direct tone. "Should I tell the guards that you have arrived?"

"That will not be necessary. My audience with my mother is private."

"I understand." Artemis agreed.

Donna dismounted and walked beside her sister, trailing her as a shadow as she often did in their earlier years.

"Mother is in council, Diana. She cannot be disturbed by your presence."

Diana's lips tightened. "I know the rules, Donna. You do not have to remind me."

The warriors of Paradise Island stood with their weapons held in the air as Diana to their post. Their faces were motionless, statue like as she nodded in greeting. "Sisters I am glad to see you."

None of them moved or reacted towards her.

Diana turned and faced Artemis - confused by their lack of response. "What is going on here?"

"New instructions from the Queen." The red-headed commander answered. "They cannot speak to the Princess of the Amazons without your mother's consent."

Diana raised an eyebrow at them. "It seems that a lot of changes have happened."

She gazed between Artemis and Donna noting how the seriousness of their expressions. She could sense that both of her Amazon sisters were concealing information from her.

"What is really going on?" Diana asked.

Donna was ready to speak the truth but Artemis stepped forward.

"The concealed truth, princess is that the Queen is excepting."

"Excepting?" Diana felt worried. "What's wrong with my mother?"

"Nothing princess." Artemis assured her. "The Queen has much reason to be joyful. For the gods have blessed her."

"Blessed her with..."

Donna stepped in and faced her sister. "Our mother has received a blessing of another gift from the gods. She is with child."

Diana's ocean blue eyes widened with surprise. "You mean she is pregnant with another daughter for Themyscira?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes."

The princess looked between her sisters incredulously to see if this was some sort of jest or misconception on their parts. There was no mistaking the certainty in their faces as both seem to have had some time to digest this knowledge. It still puzzled Diana.

"How can this be ?"

Donna shrugged her shoulders. "Mother has to obey the gods. She is Hera's priestess. If they blessed her with a child. She has to be loyal and preform the duty of motherhood."

Diana fumed as she bolted down the steps and headed to the temple of Athena.

"Diana, come back!" Donna shouted. Artemis held her back as she tried to follow. "Let me go!"

"This matter is between your mother and sister. Now come you have training to prepare for."

Artemis briskly led Donna away to the training grounds.

Diana busted in the massive stone entrance way where she saw her mother praying at the stone feet of Athena.

"Mother!" Diana snapped.

Hippolyta turned around with a surprised smile on her face. "Diana, the gods be praised what are you doing here?" She asked rising off her feet and gently rubbing her baby bump.

Diana observed her timidly. "I have come to speak with you. In a private manner."

Hippolyta grabbed her shaft. "It is about the child Mira? You found the answers towards her mother's killer?"

"Yes. A woman of lust and power is searching for the baby." Diana replied coldly as her mother approached slowly.

Hippolyta's expression changed from expecting mother to authoritative queen in moments as she observed Diana's empty arms. "Where is the daughter of the seas?"

"In the care of a man that I trust, mother."

Hippolyta shook her head knowingly. "The Gotham prince."

"Yes mother. I trust him with my life."

Hippolyta faced her daughter with a reproachful look, her eyes narrowed.

"You made a promise to the soul of your friend that you would be the protector. The Fates have changed that outcome. Bruce Wayne is the child's protector is he not? You disowned the child because of murder. You made her become an insult to the friendship that you've lost."

Diana felt convicted as she bowed her head. "You're right mother. The child has become a grim reminder in my heart. I know my duty and the promise I intend to keep. This child will grow on this land and be trained in the Amazon ways."

Hippolyta observed the conflicted and restrained look in her daughter's face. Her expression and posture suggested she had not come here just because she missed her home or give a report on her personal mission.

The Queen drew closer and placed her firm hand on Diana's shoulder. "I know that you are concealing unspoken troubles from me. Speak to me my daughter and tell me what is troubling your mind?"

Diana gulped down as she gazed at her mother's waist. "You are with child. The gods have blessed you with another gift because of your service and duties. I praise good health and great joy over you mother and my new sister."

"Lysistrata." The queen replied with a tender smile, her free hand massaging her belly. "That is the name that Athena chose for it means loosening the army."

Diana pulled away. "Mother I need to know something."

"Speak daughter?"

Diana released a shaky breath. "Could I have the blessing of baring a child?"

Hippolyta went visibly still in breath and posture as she gazed at her daughter with surprise. She wondered if this was the reason for her daughter's unease? She could see Diana waiting patiently for her reply.

"If the gods chose." Hippolyta answered after a tensing silence. "You were not created in this world as most children. Your very life was formed in clay. I offered you to the gods who breathed life into you."

Diana shrugged.

"I know that mother." Her voice hardened with despair. "I just need to know if it can be possible? I would one day like a family of my own mother. That is what every woman in this world wants."

Hippolyta looked at her daughter with narrowed eyes. "You are not a mortal woman, Diana. This conversation is over."

Diana hung her head low, having expected this response from her mother however it didn't discourage her.

"It is my choice mother. If I love..."

Hippolyta's eyes became cold as winter ice. "You cannot love a mortal man! You are the Champion of the Amazons. You will use your powers and not be allowed to stand in my company." She said dismissively.

Diana stood firmly, her gaze unrelenting and determined. Hippolyta huffed at her defiance however she felt resigned to let her daughter make her own choice but not without cautioning her in the matter.

"Understand this daughter, I will let you make your choice freely but you need to know that what you feel is love and not a simple infatuation with a mere mortal."

"Bruce is anything but a mere-mortal."

"Bruce Wayne? I should have known." The queen hissed. "He carries too much baggage on his shoulders. He would not commit to becoming a father."

Diana shook her head. "You assume too much of him mother."

Hippolyta felt herself growing annoyed. Her daughter was home and she herself would be expecting another in the coming months - that is all that she cared for right now. "We will discuss this topic another day. Now we have a banquet to prepare for. Come you can enjoy a meal with your sisters and mother for a night."

Diana brightened at her.

"Yes. I will gladly share a feast with you mother in celebration of the joy that the gods of brought to our home." She said looking at the growing baby bump that her mother carried with elegance.

Hippolyta gazed thoughtfully at her daughter. The queen felt conflicted but mostly stubborn towards the idea of her daughter becoming involved with a mortal man. However despite her daughter's words and her own towards the mortal known as Bruce Wayne, she wouldn't deny a positive belief.

"In truth, Bruce Wayne would make an honorable father." The Queen stated as she walked up the steps and headed out of the temple.

Diana smiled at her words.

* * *

Wayne Manor

* * *

Thunder bashed the against the sky as the vast halls of Wayne Manor were shaken by it's fury. Lights flickered and candles were lit as Alfred sat in the wing back chair cradling the precious three month old baby in his arms. A glass bottle of warm milk was decreasing as Mira suckled the nourishing liquid.

Bruce appeared wearing one of his black Polo shirts and stripe tracked pants. His razor-sharp cheekbones glistened with sweat. He had just finished his afternoon jog. His flesh smelt of the musty streets and fresh rain water.

His eyes were intense and burning as he jugged the bottle of water in his hand.

"How is she?" The billionaire asked with tender eyes staring at the baby.

Alfred smiled as he glanced at his young master. "A little frizzled by the bloody weather. Other than that - peaceful."

Bruce gave a faint smile.

He moved to the window and fixed a stare at the impounding weather. The lightning was violent and the trees swaying back and forth. He assumed that the storm would remain hovering over Gotham for most of the night. His arms were crossed knowing that he had a busy night ahead.

"Maxwell Lord is holding something back," Bruce murmured. "I intend to find out what. I tried the intimidation approach but I guess I'll have to step up my game and try something a little more..." He turned at looked at Alfred and froze with his words etching at the tip of his tongue.

His dark hazel green eyes narrowed down at Mira, the child that he cloaked with love and protection. His bleeding-heart ached to hold her in his arms. He had work to do in the cave.

Tomorrow Mira would be four months old in mermaid years which was really 18 months. She was almost one. Traces of dark brown hair were forming on her head. Each time Bruce looked at her she had grown a little more.

Finally he gave into her angelic expression. He walked over and held out his arms with a fatherly embrace. "I'll take it from here, Alfred." He simply stated. The old butler nodded and gentled handed Mira into Bruce's arms.

Bruce peered down at the smiling child. "Hello my little princess," He spoke with tender - effectuate words as his lips twisted into a warm smile. Mira reached for his chin and made sweet little sounds. Her small hand touched his m shaped lips as her eyes widened and she laughed.

"What so funny, this time?" Bruce asked the baby as the thunder roared.

Mira shuttered herself close to his chest feeling his heart beat. Bruce rocked his body back and forth to soothe her down. He had to go down into the cave and do his detective work on Maxwell Lord. "I know somewhere safe from the storm." He said as he silently strode to the grand piano and pressed the keys - playing a simple tune.

The book case shifted and he with Mira entered the secret passageway.

A few minutes later, Bruce walked onto the catwalk of catacomb as a few disturbed bats flew above, rustling their sharp wings. He placed Mira safely on the steel medical table and attended to her needs, making sure that everything was alright. He moved to another table and pulled off his cape and then wrapped it around Mira who was growing sleepy.

Bruce kissed her on the forehead and settled her little body down into a comfortable position.

He hauled himself to the platform. "Computer on." He commanded as the flat screens flickered, showing the password code image. Bruce sat in the desk chair and typed in his password with rapid speed.

His lips formed a straight line as he he gazed at the police data base files and autopsy reports of Willstone.

Alfred arrived climbing the stairs. "Lucius Fox called and said that the funeral of Willstone..." He paused, looking at his master. "All went all?"

Bruce gave a small nod.

"What are you looking up this time?" Alfred implied.

"Information on Willstone's death and bank account numbers." Bruce replied as his eyes scanned the screen. "Something just doesn't add up."

"That would be..."

"He knew something more about Lord and Siren. Information that was worth killing him for."

Bruce heard the sound of Mira whimpering. He arose from the chair and raced towards her. His eyes tenderly gazed upon her small body as he placed a warm hand and rubbed her stomach gently.

"I need to go to his penthouse tonight. There's a puzzling assumption that his murder was planned before he made the deal."

"That deal would be what, sir?"

Bruce turned and looked at his butler. "A deal with the sharks that craved too much blood in the water."

Mira closed her eyes and he stood there collecting thoughts.

"Willstone was just a pawn. I have a feeling that there are more hidden. Siren is the main threat of this deceitful operation."

Bruce lifted his wrist and looked at his Rolex. "Time to get ready for this storm." He moved away from the medical table and headed to the armory . His hand grasped the cowl as he looked deeply into the hollow eyes of his dark helm.

"I trust that you will be wearing your waterproof boots tonight?"

Bruce's eyes lit up as he formed a small smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

* * *

Downtown Gotham was slicked with rain. Batman stood crouched on the rooftop adjacent from Willstone's penthouse, observing the GCPD squad cars below. His body was tense and muscles infused.

He pressed the com-link in his cowl's right ear. Red lens covered the slits of his cowl, enabling him to see through walls for any sign of body signatures. "Clear." A rasp burst from his lips. Gathering the questioning thoughts that surged his mind, he quickly placed his boots on the ledge and leaped off the building. His cape opened into a rigid wing making him soar across the gulf between the two buildings, eyes forwards and his body aligned with the window.

Within seconds, he impacted with the rung of the balcony and slipped through the French doors. Entered a dim lilt apartment complex and scanning the area, he looked for any indication of a breach.

There was a noise coming from the door. Responding with cautiously, Batman melted into the shadows by the curtains and blended in with the darkness. The door opened and two men entered followed by Siren who was dressed in dark leather and high thigh boots.

She studied the dead space and turned to her men. "Get rid of all traces. Make it appear to look like an accident. I want nothing left for the Dark Knight to uncover. He is becoming an agitating problem." Her words were bone-chilling as her sea water eyes glanced at the shadows. She sniffed the air and ensnared a whiff of a familiar scent.

Noticing the glass door was open, she advanced further - eyes fiery as her body stalked into the shadows.

"Boss, what is it?" One of the thugs asked.

"We're not alone, gentlemen." Siren replied, peering intensely at the corners.

The hired guns stared into the darkness around them, their hearts pounding. A projectile landed into the plaster of the wall, missing one of thug's head by three inches. They drew closer and studied the sharp object. "It's a bat..."

A flash of darkness engulfed the thugs and an elbow smashed into the collarbone of one wearing a rugged jacket. He winced with a faint yelp and recovered his composure by gritting his teeth. His arm twisted and another jab with an armored elbow slammed into his face making his body collapse to the ground.

Batman turned his head and glared with his haunting eyes at the prey. His lips formed into a scowl as his jaw became tight with controlled fury. The second thug moved fast trying to aim his weapon at Batman's weak point, the area were the plates left the tri-weave fiber unprotected.

"You're not so tough!" The thug mocked, with his hand firmly on the trigger.

Batman squinted his eyes under the slits, daring him to pull the trigger.

"Say goodnight.."

Batman coiled his leg, boot turned with his heel in, and stomped down at an angle towards the shin area, pushing forward with the heel of his boot. His opponent dropped fast to the floor. He turned to Siren who stood behind him ready to strike.

Siren sneered. "So we meet again, Dark Knight. I must say you're reputation proceeds you."

Batman kept his guard up. "Why did you murder Willstone?"

"Simple. I sensed that he was going to squeal on me. I couldn't let that happen. His purpose served to my needs and he received his reward. Eternal reward." She spat with a venomous approach. "Now you're probably going to ask me what is the scheme of my plan?" She chuckled. "Vengeance on humanity for poisoning the oceans with toxic chemicals. The blood of those species will be poured down your throats."

Batman backed away as she stepped closer. "You're not human."

"Clever fool. Of course not. I would never become a worthless mammal." She placed her hand on his chest piece. "All it takes is one simple idea and that idea becomes the greatest threat to human kind."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from him. "You're sick." He blared, shaking with anger.

"I'm not sick. Protecting an infant mermaid, now that's sick." She said scornfully.

Batman's expression became abashed. "Mermaid?" He breathed out with his mouth open.

Siren smirked. "Oh let me guess, the Princess of Amazons didn't tell you about the baby. The child that you love so dear."

"Mira?" Came the tone of Bruce Wayne as all blood drained from his face.

"So the baby has name. Good that will be a lovely name to carve on a gravestone. Wouldn't you think so." She gestured her hands. "Mira - the last of the mermaids. All she will be is a cold memory in your broken heart."

Beneath the cowl, Bruce glared at her with rage in his eyes.

"No..." He tried to swing at Siren. She dodged, making him miss crashing into the glass table. Blood smeared from the cut on his chin as his teeth bared. "I will never let you touch her..." He coughed, wincing as glass was sticking him a gash at his side.

"You can't protect her. She doesn't belong to you." Siren knelt down beside him and wrapped her hand over his throat. Squeezing. "I will savor her soul as it flows out of that tiny little body."

"No!" Batman hissed, lashing his arms and pushing her off of him. "Mira..." Blood was seeping from his wound making him feel weak.

Siren clenched her jaw together. "Tell me where you're keeping the child?" She kicked him into the chest. He landed on his back. "Tell me..." She grasped his throat. "I'll squeeze the very life out of you, human."

Batman drove his head into her skull, cracking the graphite.

She grew furious and grabbed the tables leg, whipping it across his head, making the cowl smash, revealing the bloodied face of Bruce Wayne. Siren's smile became dark and malicious.

"Hello, billionaire prince..." She growled coldly.

Bruce swiped the blood from his lip and clenched his fists.

Siren lifted a shard of glass and sliced his arm.

"Argh..." He snarled, staggering back, the broken cowl slipped off of his face.

Siren laughed. "Like drowning a dead man." She mocked.

Bruce regained his focus.

"Why fight for the baby? She is not human."

"She is to me." Bruce declared, straightening himself off the floor. He lunged at her knocking both of them into a couch, rolling it over and landing on the carpet.

Siren pulled out a star fish and tried to stick it into his flesh but Bruce grabbed her wrist and pressed hard, making the poisonous creature fall to the ground.

"Aw, I see you've learned from our last encounter." She countered, pulling a vial from her pocket and waving it into front of his face.

"I don't think so," Bruce growled slapping the vial from out of her grasp.

She cringed. "You'll pay dearly for that, human."

She cringed. "You'll pay dearly for that, human." Her hand touched his lips. "I'm just going to give you a taste of my power."

Bruce's mouth opened and his jaw froze under the flesh.

Siren grabbed the vial and turned the lid, pouring the liquid down his throat. "You're lungs will be filled as the breath of which you breathe betrays you."

She closed his lips. "Imagine drowning in the middle of the ocean. Tasting the sea salt drip down your throat. How long do you think you have left, Bruce?"

Bruce started to choke, gasping for air. He spun and directly leaped out of the balcony window, smashing through the glass. His cape failed and his body landed on the roof of the parked car. He rolled off coughing - trying to force the water out of his lungs. He lurched into an alley and landed on the pavement. Reaching in his utility belt, dialed for Alfred by using the small mobile phone.

"Alfred..." His vocal cords tightened as the taste of salt water burned his lungs. "Help me...

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Alfred Pennyworth paced down the alleyway, he saw Bruce's body flat on the pavement motionless.

"Master Wayne!" He screamed, racing to the his young master. Kneeling down, he turned Bruce over carefully and leaned his ear against the man's chest. Alfred, with all his medical training, ripped the chest piece off not caring if anyone discovered them in the alleyway.

This was a matter of life and death.

"Master Wayne, can you hear me, sir?" He pressed his hands on Bruce's chest and pushed down. The was a gargling sound coming from the billionaire's throat. "Please don't fail me now, sir." Alfred had tears pressed harder trying to force the water to come up. "Come on, breathe stubborn boy!" He yelled with tears in his eyes.

He opened Bruce's lips and performed mouth to mouth.

Gasping for breath, Alfred pulled away. Bruce's body flinched as his mouth released water. He coughed, gasping for air. His dark ginger green eyes shifted to his butler. "Alfred.." He spat more water. He looked at Alfred with appreciation. "I can always count on you..."

Alfred placed his hand on Bruce's plated shoulder. "You swallowed a mouthful."

"It was Siren." Bruce answered, feeling faint. He became alert with recollection. "Where's Mira?"

"Safe." Alfred turned his head to the Rolls Royce and gazed at the carrier sitting in the backseat with the four month infant sleeping cozily. He helped Bruce get up onto his feet. "Easy sir, watch your step."

Bruce focused his eyes on the infant. "We have to get out of here. Now!" He walked faster and made it to the car, sliding his body inside. He scooped up the child in his arms. "Mira." He looked at her with tender eyes. "You're a..." He fell unconscious with Mira grasping his chest, making cooing sounds as Alfred stood by.

"Let's go home," He silently whispered, placing the seat belt over his master and the baby.

The door closed.

* * *

Inside Willstone's Penthouse, Siren lifted up a piece of blood stained glass that Bruce had pulled out from his side during their battle. She smiled with eyes flickering as a cruel idea formed inside her ruthless cunning mind.

"Boss," One of the thugs asked, rubbing his shin. "Just give the order."

Siren turned to him and shot him a death stare. "You have my permission to die," She blared as his flesh bubbled into water and he exploded into clear liquid mixed with blood. She watched the essence of his body melt into the cracks of the walls leaving only a faint puddle of crimson.

She looked at the other.

He shrugged.

"I think it's time that we make the appropriate arrangements for our meaningful intentions." A tissue in her hand swiped the blood off the glass. "One of them involves destroying the humanity of Bruce Wayne."

"What are you planning to do with the billionaire?" He asked.

"The love of a child is a powerful thing." She cruel look came over her. "Its changes a man."

She gazed at the broken cowl on the carpet and smirked. "A wave of change is coming to this city. Starting with Bruce Wayne."

Bending down, she lifted the cowl and crumbled the graphite it into pieces, making it turn into dust which landed into a pile on the floor.

"There will blood in the water..."

* * *

Outside the banquet hall of the Queens palace, Diana - wearing a silk gown - stood leaning her body against the carved pearl ledge. Phillipus, the Captain of the Queen's Guard entered her sight.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, princess." She asked.

Diana released a sigh, looking out at the fading sunlight disappearing from the white sandy shores. The clear tide was rolling inwards.

"Not at all, Phillipus." She answered, turning around to face the wise Captain of the her mother's guard. Battle scars were shown on the Amazon's arms from blades of Ares' army. She had great respect for Phillipus, her protector that fought against the betrayers to save her life.

"I sense that your are concealing troubled thoughts within that cunning mind of yours?"

Diana smirked. "You know me too well, Phillipus. Since you practically raised me."

"It was task that I would gladly accept all over again, Princess."

Diana stayed silent as the Captain's eyes locked onto hers. "I feel that my mother has..." Her eyes fell. "I know that I left the island without her wish, Phillipus and interacted with mortal man. Why cannot mother accept the truth that I am not her baby anymore? I can make my own choices and love the man that I keep close to my heart."

Diana placed her hand on her chest.

"Your mother loves you, Diana." She replied. "I cannot deny the truth of which she keeps locked within herself. You will always be her 'little sun and stars'. That will never change. This child that she carries is a blessing just like Donna and you were from the gods. Each of you children serve a purpose for the greater good."

"I know. I guess my newest sister will serve that same purpose."

Diana paused for a moment. "I think I need to spend some time with a certain sister of mine. Thank you, Phillipus." She smiled warmly at her friend and sister.

The Captain lowered her head. "You're welcome princess." She answered as Diana walked away and headed in the direction of the royal bed chambers.

* * *

Inside her bed chamber, Donna sat near a vanity, brushing her long raven hair with a tooth comb when there was a knock at her door. "Enter," She blared with an edgy voice, trying to get the tangles out without breaking the comb in half.

Diana entered the room. "I thought, you were need of company?"

Donna turned around. "If you wish to speak with me," She said with a small amused smile.

"You haven't stepped inside my room for a long time, Diana." Her words showed a little bitterness towards not seeing her older sister - the role model that she looked upon for wisdom - in almost six months. To her it felt like a lifetime.

Diana stood behind her sister and took the comb. She began stroking the thick strands. "You're hair is thicker than last time I remember, my sister." She observed. "You keep it strong and healthy. It is a gift from the gods."

Donna was silent.

"I can sense something is troubling you," Diana replied. "Care to tell me what is making your spirit wary?"

The young teen released a deep exhale. "I thought that I was always going to be the youngest, Diana. Now that mother is carrying a sister in her womb, I feel like it is my responsibility to watch over the child. What if I am not ready to take that responsibility. I want to be a great warrior. A server to the gods..." She paused in her words, feeling slightly guilty. "I know it is selfish of me and that I am condemning myself, I just don't want to be an abashing role model to the baby."

Diana narrowed her sea water eyes at her sister. "You're very wise and have much love to share. I know that you will be a great teacher to our new sister." She encouraged.

"Did you have these same feelings when our mother was pregnant with me?"

Diana nodded. "I did. Then when you arrived into this world, it brought joy to my soul knowing that another life had entered this world. Mind you, sometimes you were a little devil to handle, but you were very loving as well. And you still are." She wrapped her arms around Donna and hugged her tightly in a sisterly embrace.

"So when do you leave for Gotham?" Donna asked with excitement in her voice knowing that Diana was going to see the handsomest mortal man she had ever bared eyes upon, despite him being the only one she'd gazed upon.

"Are you going to make love to Bruce?" That name melted on her lips as if she was empowered within a dream.

Diana looked at her sister wide incredulous eyes. "Aren't you a little young to be thinking about love?"

"Not really. You did call me wise."

Diana shook her head and smiled. "I have a mission to carry out, Donna. A promise that must be kept."

"Do you still love him, Diana? Come on you can tell me. I will not tell mother." Donna urged her with an eager smile. Fascinated with her sister's relationship with the mortal known as Bruce Wayne - the Batman.

Diana rubbed her lips together. "It is a different kind of love. One that can not be explained with words."

"Eternal love?"

She smiled, thinking about Bruce.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne flicked open his eyes. His throat was throbbing as he breathed slowly, regaining the pace of his heart beat. He found himself bare chested under the covers. A fathomless groan came out of him as his hand rubbed his temples. His wounds were covered with bandages and the cuts were cleaned on his chin.

Alfred sat by the bedside in a chair feeding Mira her second bottle of the day.

Bruce shifted his gaze to the baby. He didn't care about the truth that Siren told him that Mira was a sea creature of mythology. A mermaid. He would love her regardless no more what form she would become.

He looked at Alfred. "What happened?" His voice was hoarse.

"You were given a lungful last night." Alfred stated. "How are you feeling, Master Wayne?"

"Drained." Bruce replied, coughing. "I remember Siren claiming that Mira was a mermaid then pouring some form of liquid down my throat." He lifted himself up as Mira turned her head and giggled, her arms gesturing him to cradle her.

"I think she wants you, sir." Alfred arose from the chair and placed Mira in Bruce's arms.

Bruce looked down at the precious child. His treasure. "Would it make it that different if she was a mermaid?" He questioned his butler. "After all I am in love with an immortal princess."

Mira placed her small hand on his lips and released a silent laugh.

"No, Mira would be loved the same even if she grew fins." Alfred answered calmly, looking down at the the child.

Bruce lifted his body from the blankets, carefully grasping Mira to his chest. He walked to the window and lifted her into the sunlight, examining her legs, checking for any sign of scales on her rosy flesh. There was nothing, just chubby little legs that wiggled when she laughed.

He lowered his lips and pressed them gently onto her forehead.

"My Mira," he proclaimed. "Princess of the sea."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Two days later...

The airy rain was beating down as a limo parked in front of Wayne Manor. The driver hurried to the backseat and opened the door. Maxwell Lord stepped out, shoes digging into the wet gravel as he scowled with annoyance and hurried up the steps and rang the door bell.

A few minutes later, Alfred Pennyworth opened the doors. His eyes widened at the presence of Maxwell Lord dressed in a black cashmere overcoat.

"Good afternoon and sorry for inconvenience, I need to speak with Mr. Wayne."

Alfred paused in his thoughts for a brief moment. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lord but he doesn't to take unscheduled calls. If you would to make a appointment with him for a scheduled time-"

Maxwell clenched his jaw. "Listen you and I both know that the members of the board want to shut Wayne down. The tension has been growing for years since he returned to Gotham. We wouldn't want to endanger his shareholdings if a certain truth slipped out." He flashed a folder before the old butler's eyes.

"A certain powerful friend of the billionaire brat unleashed to the press. Photos and everything."

"Where did you get that?" Alfred felt the anger rising in his veins. "You're making an assumption. Mr. Wayne has nothing to do with that." He spoke defensively, ready to the close the door.

"I know that Bruce and Batman are working together in secret. The board is making assumptions that the Bat is the the suspect of the murder of Henry Willstone? Now would this still count as an unscheduled meeting with Bruce Wayne, or should I ask the DA for an search warrant?" Lord pressed aggressively.

Before Alfred could answer, Bruce walked down the stairs, bare-footed and wearing a black t-shirt and jogging pants. His deep-set intense gaze fixed on Lord. "What can I do for you, Maxwell?" his voice was practical and unnerving.

"Listen if this is about the details of your project, I'm still looking through them. I will have everything signed by the end of the week." He looked at his Rolex. "Now if you excuse me, I have an afternoon jog to prepare for."

Maxwell ignored Bruce's straight-forward approach. "Where is he, Wayne?"

Bruce raised his eyebrow. "Where's who, Maxie?" He acted dull.

"You know who I am talking about. That pointy-eared friend of yours that likes to hide in the shadows."

Bruce smacked his lips together. "Oh, you mean my powerful friend that takes on certain business that I inquire to him?" He folded his arms.

Maxwell grew tense. "Enough games, Wayne. I want to meet with him."

Bruce's allowed a coy grin to surface on his face. "Oh, I would to make the arrangements but I don't have his cell phone number on me at the moment."

Alfred was trying hard to chuckle at his masters response.

Lord was starting to boil. "If you cross paths with your powerful friend, tell him I want to meet him at the Lower Fifth Overpass at midnight. Come alone. No police backup for this private meeting."

Bruce gestured his hand and took up his iPhone from his pocket. He typed in the message. "Can you repeat those words again, you kinda lost me," he smirked.

Maxwell fumed. "Never mind. Just get that message to him." He stormed out of the front doorway.

Moments later...

Bruce and Alfred stood there and watched the limo pull out of the driveway. "You checked the name of the attorney that I mentioned?"

"I ran her name through a few databases. She's from New York and was a social climber with a long history of affairs from her clients. She has two Swiss Bank Accounts registered in different names. Photographed multiple times for court scandals. She and Willstone were dating. I checked the credit card account numbers. She used his Visa for a recent purchase here in Gotham. She is now currently living in Gotham Park Towers under a new name."

"Willstone paid for her expense?" Bruce asked.

"It would seem so. Fox said that he was planning to divorce his wife in the coming month. I will keep digging."

The sound of Mira crying alerted their attention to the upper level. Bruce lifted his chin and listened to the baby's distress. "She's been acting differently, Alfred." His tone was filled with worry.

"How so, Master Wayne?"

"Eating less and not joyful as she normally is. Something is not right with her."

"Do you assume that she is ill?"

Bruce shook his head. "No. I think she is starting the stages of being..." He paused in his words. He sighed despondently. "Alfred I need you to search for any information you can find on mermaids. Folk lore, history and web blogs that some fans host on the net." He marched up the steps. "Print it out and have everything ready for me in the library."

"Should I rent the 'Little Mermaid for you, sir?" Alfred teased lightly.

The billionaire turned around and shot the butler a sharp look with his ginger evergreen eyes. "No thank you, Alfred. I'm not that desperate for information."

"Perhaps the storybook than. Much more suitable for your standards."

Bruce gave a quick eye roll and continued up the steps.

* * *

Inside the master bedroom, Bruce silently walked to the crib and found the red face four month old screaming at the top of her lungs and thrashing as he noticed scales on her legs. He downcast his head, lips quivering while hearing her inward cries of agony.

"Shhh..." He laid a warm hand on her forehead. "Its okay, I'm here Mira." He wrapped his arms underneath her tiny body and raised her from the blanket. "There is nothing to be afraid of. I know that you're in pain and that you're scared. But I assure you that everything is going to be alright." He sat on the edge of the bed and swayed his arms gently. She calmed down and looked at him with bright eyes.

He smiled softly. "That's my tough girl,"

Her head nuzzled into his chest as he felt her pulse rising.

Bruce looked in the direction of the bathroom and gazed at the sink. "I know what you need." He arose from the bed, Mira still in his arms, and walked into the bathroom. Quickly he turned the tap and adjusted the water to the right temperature.

He placed the plug inside and undid her pink jumper. Carefully he settled her into the water and splashed it onto her legs. "You need to live in water now, Mira." Unshed tears formed in his eyes. "You're not human like I am. You're something far beyond greater."

Mira laughed - splashing her hands into the water. Then with a tender smile her lips parted and she made soft mumbling sound as clear as her lungs could exhale knowing that her transformation was beginning. Bruce knelt down onto his knees as she turned her head and smiled at him. "Br..."

Bruce felt his heart bleed when he heard her sweet voice say his name. His eyes became large with joy and astonishment.

"Mira," he beamed a tender smile. "My Mira... you can talk." He was stunned, bedaffled and scared at the same time as she grew before his eyes. Golden blonde hair grew longer, showing hints of dark shade at the roots. Skin complexion had changed into a warm honey mixture. Irises became an ice blue. Within seconds that small infant that he held in his arms had grown into a mer-child.

Metallic green scales formed on her limbs. She gazed into his concerned eyes.

A heavy silence filled the bathroom as Bruce tried to comprehend what just happened here. Magic was something he had yet to understand and therefore he couldn't discern if what happened just now was a something as such or if it was natural puberty for her species.

Gazing into her adoring eyes, he set those thoughts aside for now as he touched her cheek with his hand. "You really are a princess of the sea," That was all he could say to her. This child, the one he loved and wanted to raise as his own daughter was now becoming a mermaid that shared her mother's beauty and the silent understanding of a humble soul willing to take this new challenge in her life.

He still had to protect her from Siren. She needed to be free from this world.

"Master Wayne," Alfred Pennyworth called out as he entered the bedroom.

"In here, Alfred." Bruce returned. "I'm with Mira."

Alfred entered the bathroom. "Sir, there is something that you need to know about mermaids. Once they're in the water, they grow..." His pale blue eyes widened at the sight of a long haired baby girl sitting in the sink. "My word?"

"Its OK, Alfred." Bruce assured. "She is a mer-child now." He arose and looked disheartened.

"Sir," Alfred placed his hand on the young billionaire's shoulder. "I know that you feel saddened by this. Mira was never meant to be..."

"To be what, Alfred?" Bruce slurred. "Human."

Alfred offered a sympathetic look. Bruce ignored it.

"She will be all right sir."

"I know..." Bruce shrugged as they watched Mira continue to splash in the sink. "It won't be easy... But nothing has changed." Bruce rubbed the side of her head with a faint smile. "Nothing has changed..." He repeated to himself mentally.

* * *

One hour afterwards...

Bruce stood in front of the window of the master bedroom, feeling the comforting warmth of the child he cradled in his arms as water dripped down her chubby limbs. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft sound of her moaning as she nestled herself into his torso and began to drift.

He was frustrated with myself for being selfish and not considering the logical fact that she was never his child to begin with. He had denied his heart thinking that this was a gateway to happiness while refusing to believe that there were no more beacons of hope concealed in the shadows of his dark world.

The woman he loved, the one he refused to admit his true feelings for, he pushed her away because of their missions and because of his unshakeable will to reform this city into a balance that would sustain the foundations of hope through the hearts and minds of the people that still believed.

He knew that in a cruel cold hearted way, he was wounding Diana's heart just making her think that their relationship was a few nights alone together and nothing else. They still valued their professional relationship as partners of protecting mankind from the evil and corrupt.

Bruce moved to the mirror and glanced at himself, studying every detail of his body and the curvatures in his sharp featured face. The haunting eyes of a driven man stared back at him, showing his concealed humanity often hidden by the playboy fool facade he created himself to be. They revealed the true man underneath. The one that defined his heart by showing humility, compassion and endearment. He looked at Mira wrapped in his strong arms sleeping softly as he protected her with the tender grace of a father. That was pure love.

How deary the world would be without a child's love? Maybe this special baby was his beacon of hope that he sought out to find? He looked at her scales. "This doesn't change, anything." He whispered this time more sure of himself, and lifted her in his arms.

He rubbed his cheek against her own. "It doesn't change anything at all. You're still the same little girl I love, Mira." He kissed her on the forehead. "No matter what you become, you will always have a place in my heart."

* * *

{Themyscira}

The Princess of Amazons boldly entered the hall that lead to the Queen's bedchamber. She passed the armed guards standing at their posts - spears raised to shoulder level and passive expressions as she gave them a simple nod. At that moment she reached her mother's door, she didn't know what to express as she searched for her courage and knocked on the carved wood.

Swallowing her fear of meeting the intense gaze of her mother, she quickly opened the door and stepped into the dim candle lit room filled with white silks, jewel covered pillars, book shelves and a crib for her new sister that would enter this world once the four seasons passed.

The Queen was sitting at her vanity combing out her long raven silk hair that curled if wet. She wore a light gown - her bare feet. No jewels were seen around her neck, not even the golden crown. Her steel blue eyes looked gazed at the reflection of the tall Amazon dressed in matching silk, with her hair braided. Donna tried out a few hair styles on her sister before Diana read her a poem that their grandmother wrote years ago that was kept safely in between maps of the fading islands of the east.

It was the only treasure both princess had of her. They were humbled by the words of wisdom and bravery. Written in ink on scroll papyrus with Greek symbols and words that they understood when they would listen to their mother reading it to them as children.

"Good evening, Diana," The Queen addressed still in a strict voice. Her hand rubbed her baby bump. "Is something troubling you, my daughter?"

"I have come to speak with you privately, mother." Diana answered, moving to the bed. She sat at the edge mumbling the words that her ruby lips were ready to produce.

Hippolyta arose. "What is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

She released a shaky sigh as she thought of Mira. "Mother what is the fate of Mira. Will she live in the waters as her mother or could she be raised on the surface world?"

The princess stayed silent, watching as her mother roved over her facial expression. Her steel blue eyes locked into a stance. "Diana you've asked for the fate of this child?" Her voice was steady. "I cannot give you the answers that you seek."

"Mother I have a right to know what the Fates have in store for the child of my best friend. I made a promise that I would keep her from harm. Even death."

"Death?" Hippolya's voice raised. "You do not know what death is to a mermaid, daughter. Stop making wrongful assumptions towards the fact that this child is not something to treasure within your heart. She belongs to Poseidon. He will call her back when the time is right." She reached out her hand and touched her daughters cheek gently.

"I sense that there is a heavy burden within you, my daughter. You feel guilty for not acting when Anissa needed you. I see that torment within your eyes. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. The Fates were not kind to your dearest friend because of the sin she committed once she formed a soul tie with a mortal man."

Diana gazed at her mother's baby bump. "How can you conceive a child, mother, when no mortal flesh touches your own? Is this the hidden truth that you keep from your own daughters so they will never bare a child in your honor? Why do you act selfish mother?"

"Lysistrata is a blessing upon us Amazons. She will be a great defender to our race. I am not selfish to bare this child knowing that my Amazons wish to have children of their own. I've know that for millenniums. The jealous hearts that hide underneath their armor as they watch my hands cradle a new life." She paused with her words. "I sense I know where this conversation is heading. The same answer will come from these lips, Diana. You can not have a child for you were not birthed as a normal woman. Created by the gods..." She raised her hands. "By the clay that forms the shores of our home world. Your flesh can not conceive flesh and blood. Your womb is empty."

Diana felt a sword jab into her heart. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "How can you speak these cruel words to me, mother."

"I speak the truth. As your mother and your Queen, I warn you only once. If you make the choice to soul tie with Bruce Wayne. The outcome of that action will only break both your hearts." She gripped Diana's upper arms. "I am doing this because your are my daughter and I love you."

The Queen brushed the dark strands off Diana's forehead. "You will always be my little sun and stars." She lifted Diana's head and her stern expression changed into the tender understanding face of a mother. "I know that you love this Bruce Wayne. That it is your desire to have a life with him. To give him a child with your beauty and his strength. I wish I could bless you with the gift of being a mother. Do you think seeing my daughter in distress doesn't harden my heart knowing that I, her mother, can not give her the happiness she seeks in life."

Her eyes fell. "All I have ever wanted was to give you joy. If the gods had their way that would never be possible. We are servants to their purpose, Diana. For that is why they created us. We can not argue with them nor show rage towards their decisions. All that we as servants can do is obey."

Diana embraced her mother in a hug. "I sorry, mother, for thinking that you were selfish." Tears flowed to the bare skin of her collar bone. "I accept this fate that the gods have bestowed upon me."

Hippolyta pulled away and wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes. "I was once in love. I understand this burden you carry. As your mother, you have my blessing to return this mortal. You cannot disobey the gods. I fear that you will confess your love to him. If you do Diana. If you truly love this man with your heart and soul. You will become a mortal and face death."

Diana gently swallowed. "I love Bruce Wayne, mother. I also feel torn that will I never see you and my sisters again. I couldn't bare to endure those moments knowing that we will be parted forever."

"Diana, no that whatever you choose to be in this world, you will always be my little sun and stars." She kissed her on the forehead. "Now go back to Man's World. Go and save Mira from the death that awaits for her."

Diana pulled away. "I will return, mother. To celebrate the birth of my new sister."

Hippoytla nodded. "I pray that the gods will protect you on this journey." She watched her daughter move to the balcony and ascend into the sky as the warm breeze blew a comforting goodbye to both of them.

"May Hera watch over you, my little sun and stars."

* * *

Inside a warehouse by the Gotham Docks, Siren stood at a table with vials placed in order on the surface. She took a sample of Bruce Wayne's blood that was on the broken piece of glass from the battle they shared the previous night. A sneer formed on her lips as she placed the sample into a vial and poured fish oil and blood of the mermaids she murdered in the past into the vial with it. Carefully she twisted the top and shook the liquid until it formed into a clear substance.

Maxwell Lord leaned his body against a pole and watched in amazement as she formed a serum. "Another chemistry project, Siren?" He snickered through his teeth.

Siren answered. "No fool. This is a punishment that I have created using the blood of the souls that dwell in the top of the cold waters of the underworld." Her voice was full of malice. "It contains the DNA of the Gotham's favorite son. Once it touches his flesh, he'll feel the water drain as his throat becomes dry. Its painful at first - like a slow death that grips his soul. He'll start to crave the waves beating against his pathetic form. Then once the body begins to accept that it is no longer human... He will become what he cherishes."

Lord lifted an eyebrow. "You lost me."

"You have so little imagination towards seeing the big picture, Maxwell. " Siren advanced closer with the vial tucked into her hand. He could smell the dry blood on her fingers. A foul stench that made the vile of this stomach creep to the walls of his throat. She waved the vial at his face. "All it takes is one drop and your enemy no longer exists."

"What does this formula do to with Brucie boy?" He asked.

Siren clenched her jaw. "Bruce Wayne will no longer be a threat to our cause towards restoring the natural order. Dealing with these human scum and the dwellers of the oceans. He will become the same form as the child he loves. When she dies..." She licked her lips. "Two each is own..."

Maxwell smirked devilishly. "So the billionaire pretty boy will be nothing but a sideshow freak that spends his nights in a tank?" He laughed, marveling at the thought. "I like the sound of that."

Siren raised the vial to capture the light as she looked at her creation. "Now all we have to do is figure out to attack at the perfect moment when he is vulnerable."

Lord remembered. "Bruce jogs in the afternoons and sometimes walks the sidewalks near his company tower."

"That encounter won't be too hard." Her eyes burned.

"Wait..." Lord blared. "I have a better idea."

* * *

{MCU}

Commissioner Jim Gordon leaned his body against the ledge, staring at the searchlight with hazy eyes as a cold presence made shivers crawl down his body. The light flicked off as he drew closer, eyes searching in the sounds. "Batman?" he breathed out as sweat rolled off his forehead. "Are you there?"

Batman stepped out of the shadows, cape flowing down his back as his dark eyes captured the foggy glow of the city. He moved closer to the commissioner and produced a folder from under his cloak. He threw it to Gordon's feet.

"What's this?" The Commissioner briefly stated.

"Information on Haley Landon - Henry Willstone's attorney," He rasped quickly. "She's been spending a dead man's money. Traces of Visa accounts and transactions to recent purchases."

Gordon bent his knees and picked up the folder. He skimmed through the documents.

Batman removed his grappling hook from the hostler attached to his belt. "Have your detectives keep a sharp lookout on Landon's locations. I don't trust her."

"It would be hard to remain in low-profile if she knows that we're onto her." He looked at the grainy photos of her and Willstone in the Wayne Enterprises' parking lot. "If she is anything as clever as her clients, she could already be out of the city."

"No. Not yet." Batman responded in a softer growl.

"I hear that she knows how to blend in well-" He paused and gazed at the shadows. Batman was gone. He shook his head. "One day I'm going to catch him in the act." He muttered.

* * *

{Bat Cave}

Alfred Pennyworth was busy studying the surveillance screens of the First National Bank, Black Gate prison and City Hall. He rocked the carrier as Mira silently slept. A roar built as the rushing waterfall spread apart until *smash*, the Batpod crashed through with Batman tucked on the saddle, cape billowing behind as he drove onto the platform.

Batman removed the cowl - showing a messy haired Bruce Wayne, bangs touching his eyebrows as he looked tired and dreary from a long night of patrolling Old Town, East End and the Financial District. Smeared makeup was etched on the creases of his almond shaped eyes as Alfred crossed the bridge and took the cowl and cape from his master.

"I trust you had an eventful evening ? Seeing that you have no broken bones and wounds to sew. This might be the first night in a long time that you arrived without a trail of blood. Apart from the lake of sweat your producing at the moment."

"You would be sweating too, Alfred if you wore Kevlar armor for four hours straight." Bruce replied, swiping his forehead as they walked. "I gave Gordon all the information on Landon. He'll keep heavy watch on her movements. She will try to leave Gotham within the next 24 hours once she gets a final piece of the profit that Willstone promised to her."

"From the look of the documents I searched for, she is clever at twisting her clients' decisions towards luxury. I sense that this scheme she is pulling won't last."

Bruce gave her a faint tickle on Mira's stomach and then settled into the desk chair and began typing the keys with his gloved fingers. "We just need to figure out what she is after." He scanned his eyes at the bank account numbers and the signed documents with Willstone's signature.

"Landon knew about Maxwell's project and signed a document for Willstone as a witness during that time. She was working under Lord for a few months with legal affairs. But she got into deep."

"Don't most women..." He teased.

"Alfred. Enough." Bruce stated, rubbing his temples. "I can't assume anything until the facts are figured. I will need to get up close and personal with Miss Landon. Make a lunch arrangement saying that I want to discuss Willstone's affairs with her as his former employer." He arose from the chair, lifting Mira in his arms, and walked down the steps of the platform.

"How was Mira?" He asked.

"She was being fussy tonight with her supper. I think your stubbornness is starting to wear off on her."

"The changes are becoming unbearable for her little body to take." He released a sigh.

Alfred looked at Bruce for a moment. "Master Wayne, you know that..." He swallowed his words. "She will need salt water. Its the only way for her to survive."

Bruce nodded, looking down at the baby. "I know, Alfred. Call Fox and tell him to have salt dumped into the river of the cave. Sea salt." He continued. "Within a few days."

Alfred nodded. "I'm not it sir, anything else before I retire for the night?"

"Nothing I can think of, Alfred." Bruce moved into the shadows of the cave and vanished with Mira locked safely in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**

* * *

The scorching Arizona afternoon sun was beating down...

Diana cautiously moved behind the peaceful shape of the former Lieutenant of the planet Thanagar. Feverish red hair with streaks of copper bronze captured the shafts of sunlight as the mace made of Nth metal rested on her lap. Her keen mind was gathering details of the current mission she beheld. Wings covered her shoulder blades, the colors of her golden tank top captured the desert hues as the Amazonian princess listened to the exhale of tranquilly being released from her crimson stained lips.

"What is it princess?" Shayera Hol addressed with a guff tone as her emerald ice green eyes flicked open.

Diana glared at her for a brief second knowing that this encounter was unexpected. She knew Hawkgirl's powers and ability's would become useful towards protecting the mer-child. And the tracking skills that Shayera gained from extensive training in war and combat would be essential. "Shayera?" Diana asked. "I need your help with a mission that I have been bestowed upon."

Shayera's jaw tightened. "I have enough brawls to handle in the Watchtower. I don't need another on the list." She spoke directly. "Besides, why would I help you princess when this is not a league mission. I sense its personal. Better not be your love with the growling cape crusader."

Diana smirked at the Thanagarian's comments. "I assure this is a mission that will be meaningful, Shayera. A good friend of mine was murdered by a vile creature that will spend the rest of her rotting days in the pit of lost souls."

Shayera arose from the ground with the mace strapped to her wrist. "What is this outcome of the mission if you fail to succeed?"

"A precious child will die." Diana answered grimly. "My mother said the Fates will not be kind if I fail to protect Mira."

"Are there any League members aiding you? Or I am the first?"

Diana rubbed her lips together. "Well..." she was hesitant to speak. "Bruce is aiding me with caring for the child."

Shayera arched a bemused eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that the elusive and hot blooded Dark Knight is babysitting." She tried not to smile. "That's unexpected for his fierce exterior." She crossed her arms. "So why do you need my help, princess?"

"I trust you, Shayera." She said earnestly. "I cherish you as a friend that will never back down from a fight. Your mace disrupts any element of magic."

"So another mission involving the dark arts. Why am I not surprised." She paused and smacked her mace into the palm of her hand. "Alright princess. I will help you and Batman in this battle. Only condition - you let me handle things my way."

Diana nodded with a smile of gratitude. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

The translucent of the dimming sunlight streamed through the vast windows of the library of Wayne Manor as Alfred Pennyworth entered through the doorway with a fresh warm glass bottle of milk that he had prepared in the kitchen. His eyes focused on a bare chested Bruce Wayne standing near the bookshelf in his track pants as Mira cradled her body against his pronounced pecks.

"I prepared Miss Mira a little supper." Alfred said as he approached his young thirty-one year master.

Bruce turned around as Mira placed her hand on his left peck and sunk deeper into his harden muscle. More scales were appearing on her thighs. Metallic colors with mixtures of aqua green. He narrowed his tender gaze down at the toddler in his strong arms. "She's maturing fast." He answered as his bangs touched down on his forehead. "Has Fox ordered the shipments of sea salt that I requested?"

Alfred nodded. "Lucius said that the shipment with be arriving by tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," Bruce replied in a soft tone as he advanced to his butler. "I need you to take Mira while I prepared myself for another long night. I have a feeling that Haley Landon will be receiving a reward for the services of Maxwell Lord tonight. I need to make sure that she doesn't end up on a slab in the city morgue." He gently handed the child into Alfred's arms and quickly grabbed his white dress shirt hanging on a chair. Within a moment, his scared flesh was covered with white sleeves. "Make sure you get her bath ready." He ordered pressing the keys on the piano that opened the bookcase passage.

"What if she doesn't like taking a bath, Master Wayne? She is a stubborn little thing. I think some of your stubbornness is rubbing off onto her."

"I don't think she'll be a problem." Bruce smirked as he moved back to his butler and gave Mira a kiss on the forehead. "Be a good girl, my little princess of the sea." In saying those words, he pulled away and headed to the bookshelf.

Alfred sat on the couch watching his young master disappear into the darkness.

"Don't worry, Miss Mira. He'll be back for you know it." He assured the child.

* * *

One hour later ...

Haley Landon took a sharp turn out of the parking garage. High platform boots clicked on the soaked pavement as her teal eyes shifted to the enclosed area of the overpass above. She exhaled and advanced further towards the steps while the creeping truth of being guilty washed up to the walls of her throat. She gulped down the tight knot and hurried towards the litter cased steps, purse tucked under her right arm.

A dark shadow watched her progress from the rooftop. Gloved hands tensed on the thick battered brick building adjacent from the Lower 5th overpass. Piercing eyes watched her descend from the cement stairs. His audible exhale accompanied the sound of tires squealing on the pavement. Bruce, under the cowl, forcefully took another inhale as his gloved hand reached for the grappling hook hanging at his left side.

He moved and oversaw Landon standing at the bottom step from the other side of the building. His progressed hampered the raging thoughts that surged his brain. Mostly regressing thoughts of Mira's bodily changes. More scales on her calves and arms. Wary of light-headiness he was feeling, Batman slowed his pace and tried to pin-point a landing spot as he fired the grapple wire to the building across and swung swiftly into the air, eyes closing in on the three attackers circling Landon.

He stretched out his arms, grabbing the tips of his memory cloth. His gloved hands discharged an electric pulse, the fabric of his cape energized and he descended into the cool air as the updraft gilded him to direction of the overpass.

Landon smacked her purse into a thug's head. "Get away from me!" She screamed as his hand cuffed her wrist tightly. A boot in the stomach and the lawyer was on the ground, strawberry blonde hair becoming drenched as strands dipped into the forming puddles as rain was beginning to pour down.

She was grabbed by the other two and dragged to the leader. A switchblade was firmly gripped by his leather gloved fingers as he advanced closer, swaying the blade in front of her sweat drenched face. Lips were quivering as she tasted the acid seep down the walls of her burning throat. "Why are you doing this?"

"Lord, wanted to make sure that the business deal was closed." The leader sneered. "You're services are no longer required."

"I did everything." Landon blared. "Followed all the instructions."

He shrugged. "Sorry sweetheart." He was ready to lunge the blade full force into her chest when a shadow burst down from the ledge and barreled onto him. Landon watched, wiping the salty tears from her ashen cheeks, as her teal eyes peered at the 6 foot figure wearing a Kevlar suit and a pointed eared cowl.

"Batman," she gasped in awe as the Dark Knight took down the thugs with a flurry of punches, sweep kicks and roundhouse kicks to the chest area. A knife jabbed into his forearm as he whipped the weapon out of his opponent's hands and gave a quick head butt into the skull, sending the man tumbling to the ground. Everything was finished. He gritted his teeth and looked for any sign of movement among the unconscious. His gloved hand pressed his oozing wound.

Haley straightened and brushed the excess water off her jeans.

Batman advanced closer. "Maxwell Lord sent them to kill you." He gravelly rasped.

Haley acted inarticulate. "Why?" Vocal cords were rattling.

"I think you know." He growled with a slight hiss. "Spending expenses with a dead man's fortunate under a different account name." He continued observing the plane ticket tucked in her cashmere coats inner coat. "Going on vacation?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Look, I worked for Willstone for three years. I was loyal to the old twit and he never gave me my share." Her lips clasped for a moment. "I'm just claiming what is mine."

Batman shook his head. "Blood money." He bellowed sending frosty shivers down her spine as the truth struck her soul. She gazed reluctantly into the slits of graphite, seeing the hues of emerald forest green with tinges of grey, as he stared deeply at the expression on her colorless face. With a slight curvy scowl of disappointment, he turned and strode into the shadows as she remained motionless, looking dishonest to the very ideals she followed.

Moments later...

Batman was crouched down, cape draped over his shoulders as his watchful dagger like eyes gazed down at the GCPD cruisers in front of the curb of the overpass stairwell. Two fully uniformed officers faced Haley Landon as she handed them her plane ticket and lowered her head knowing that she was going to be paying some time for the mistrusting acts she preformed.

He stared at the young lawyer being escorted to the backseat, mouth formed in a straight line as he faintly shook his head with a disproving sigh. "Justice is blind," he thought to himself as raindrops rolled down the surface of his graphite nose, landing into the crease of his balmy lips. The reflection of street lights became captured into the matte-black of the cowl as he shifted his weight once more, watching the other cruiser drive off, the backseat with filled the dazed thugs he fought.

With a rapid impulse of energy, he jumped from his perch, smacking his boots into the puddles and let his knees absorb the shock as his cape snapped behind his body. In stealth movement, he bolted to the area where the brawl took place minutes before. His head downcast, gathering information as he bent his knees and reached down to grab the switchblade. Carefully he studied the detail, analyzing the liquid on the tip of the blade. Something caught his attention - movement behind the cement column of the overpass.

He turned with defenses up, teeth gritting together as his eyes became infused with fury. No words produced out of his lips as he straightened and steadied his breath, waiting for his attacker to make themselves known to his view. "Mindful of your surroundings, Bruce." His mind rephrased the words of Ras al Ghul. He made his body reek of icy coldness.

* * *

Reinforced Kevlar was becoming glazed from the rain as he pressed the side of the cowl and activated red inferred lenses that covered the slits, giving him heat signature ability. "Show yourself," he growled keeping his eyes locked on the shadows.

"Always have to prepared for battle don't you, Bruce." Heat swept over his face underneath as he froze, looking at the spectrum's of red and yellow in the lenses. A woman's form. He made the lenses disappear. His heart raced like vibrantly at the familiar voice.

For a moment, he ingenuously stared at her. Diana. His Princess. In the airy rain dressed in her 'professional' wardrobe that she wore in battles. Stains of crimson were imbedded within the fabric of her torso piece showing a deep cut revealing cleavage that her ample firm breasts formed underneath. Silver bracers gleamed from the street corner lights as she advanced closer to his position. Red high heeled boots, with a white stripe running down the center, sloshed the puddles.

"Princess," Batman rasped gravely as if his breath had been sucked out from his lungs. His moist lips became wavy as his upper lip quirked upwards, showing a deep indent that formed at the edge of his mouth. He stood there, fixated, looking into her sea water irises. Her dark raven hair was flowing down to her breast plate, revealing ringlets as she smiled brightly, showing the indents of her cheek bones.

He plunged to her with sudden intensity as they came nose to nose, wrapping his forceful arms around her neck and lifting her slightly off the pavement. He held her against his armored torso as a buildup of emotions brushed over his feverish features as he backed away from the unconscious thugs and shifty moved towards the shadows of the overpass. Then he properly greeted her with an impacting kiss as a combustion of heat surged through the flesh of his lips, enveloping her ruby blades. His hands clasped around her well-built arms.

Her tongue became entwined with his own, shifting to the walls of his fervid mouth as she closed her eyes feeling his gripping gloves slide down her curves. An ache came over him with a steady pounding as he dug deeper into her mouth as she moaned into his. He felt the pressure of her breasts push against his armor. "Too much armor," he thought wanting to strip the drenched Kevlar off and feel her own auriferous honeyed flesh.

He felt a strangling feeling in his throat as his lungs burned with glorious intimate contact that he craved. It was another life time since they shared this form of dangerous passion. It had been a long time since he felt this euphoric, all from the realization that she was actually here - with him. It was too long they had been parted from each other. He wanted every inch of her, to taste the sweetness of her flesh as his tongue rolled against the sculpted limbs of her body. This was torture to his bleeding heart.

Diana pulled her lips a few inches away, her tongue licked the corners of her mouth as she breathlessly looked into the slits of the graphite cowl. Embers of fiery ecstasy glared into her calm eyes. "Bruce, let's go home." She placed a gentle hand on the side of his cowl and beamed a tender smile.

Batman took a deep inhale as his lips became pursed. "I can have the Bat touch down here in two minutes." He reached for his compartment belt ready to press a hidden button near the left side. Diana used a finger to close his lips.

"I have a better idea," she tackled his body into a tight embrace and lifted him off the ground and into the night skies as the refreshing wind whipped across his back.

"Princess, you know I don't like it when you-mmph!" He clutched her balmy lips as they clasped against his own. A kiss to silence his raspy tone as she flew towards the outskirts where the manor resided. His thigh interlocked around her own as her knee curved. She held his head back with both arms holding him close as the faint updraft guided them into the direction of the palisades.

Their heated lips continued to move against each other while under the fierce exterior of the cowl, Bruce dismissed his thoughts about complaining and just hoped that she wouldn't crash them through his bedroom window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

{Wayne Manor - Master Bedroom}

Bruce stirred from his slumber as the sunlight beamed down on him through the open curtains of his master bedroom. He released a tired yawn as his body instinctively began to stretch itself back into its wakefulness. His mornings were usually filled with a numbing pain and a slight disorientation after a long night of patrol. That and sometimes a restlessness caused by ensuing nightmares that never ceased their torment over him. Years of being the Batman had made him grow used to that. Today however, despite feeling a bit forgetful towards last night's events, his body felt a different type of soreness.

His closed eyes opened and adapted to the light in his room while his mind sought to recollect his memories towards the previous night. The answers quickly encroached on him as he felt a warm weight resting against his left side. The smell of jasmine assaulted his senses along with the feeling of bare soft silky skin pressed up against his flesh. The memories came flooding back.

{Flashback}

Batman's moist lips cascaded down her neck as he gently used his arms to lower her down onto his bed. With swift movements, he unclipped the memory cloth and let it fall to the ground. They were just as quick to remove their boots, kicking them off to the floor.

The rain was dissipating outside as he held her against his body and descended to the area of comfort. She arched herself forward against him, responding instantly as his lips moved to her collar bone. He tugged her armor as she lifted his torso piece off his well-defined chest. She pulled it off, exposing his glistening pronounced pecks and the straight line indents that sculpted the planes of his muscles.

Scars and bruises covered his triceps and biceps. A warrior's bodily tales. Her hand rubbed against his flesh, feeling the firmness of muscle as he exhaled. His bare fingers slipped down her cleavage as his groin grounded against her until she panted with satisfaction. She discarded her tiara as i tumbled off the side of the bed, to the floor.

Her hand pulled off the cowl and she cast it aside, revealing a messy haired Bruce Wayne. Dark chocolate bangs dangled off his forehead as his camouflage was smeared beneath his eyes – it streamed down his razor-edged cheeks and created a dark watery line. His deep set almond eyes captivated all senses as she gave a slight smile and reeled herself upwards to his lips. She kissed the sharp corners of his mouth. Studying his face with heavy watchful eyes. Her finger touched the cleft above the space of his m shaped lips.

"Diana," he breathed, savoring her angelic name on the tip of his tongue.

She closed her eyes and attacked his lips, feeling the warmth that his body produced.

"I've missed you…" He growled huskily.

"And I you…" She panted. "Bruce,"

She moaned and groaned, pacing her breath, tracing his tongue with her own. His hands slid down her back, undoing the clasps to her armor until he tugged it free and cast it aside to join his own armor on the floor. Her star-spangled panties went next followed by his lower suit armor. The direction of his hands went lower, grasping her curvy hips, grinding her against his pelvis, her bare ample breasts pressed against his chest. He moaned upon contact.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, torso pacing itself into his, as her hair brushed onto his shapely shoulders. She opened her mouth and sucked every fiber of hot air his lungs produced as he continued to move deeply inside her body. Ready to release. A long desired reunion finally consummated.

{End of Flashback}

Bruce closed his eyes, a warm satisfied smile crept across his face as he turned his head to the left to see a vision of perfection sleeping peacefully beside him. Diana - his princess. This would explain why his nightmares were fairly absent from him this morning. It was as though her presence itself was enough to keep the darkness at bay. Moments like this between them were rare but he always knew they were much wanted not just from himself.

He could feel a lighter weight resting on his chest. Glancing down he could see her hand resting near his heart. The symbolism wasn't lost on him here. Gently, he took her hand in his own and leaned over onto his side. He reached over and brushed her hair further back from her brow, exposing her beautiful features and her elegant neck. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her brow.

"Wake up, princess." He placed a second kiss on her nose, a third on her jaw, and a fourth on the side of her neck.

Diana hummed in her sleep, a sigh on contentment emitting from her throat as she began to stir. Bruce brushed his hand along her exposed arm, another kiss fell to her creamy shoulder. Diana blinked as her eyelids opened, ocean blue eyes met forest green and soon they were followed by two loving grins beaming at each other.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning..." She murmured.

He glanced up at the clock on the nightstand and inwardly frowned. "Or good afternoon, I guess I should say." Diana looked back over her shoulder at the clock and giggled. "I looks like Alfred didn't mind that you slept in this morning?"

"He probably figured I had company."

"I wonder what gave him that idea?"

They both began to laugh. For Bruce the action felt surprisingly strange but invigorating. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Diana's in a nourishing kiss to which she responded in kind. Once they pulled back, they took the moment to openly stare at each other. A comfortable silence followed, one that wasn't unwelcome as they both reflected on last night. Since they reunited, the only words passed between them were hymns of love and affection coupled with noises of want and pleasure through their lovemaking.

It was glorious for them both.

They both knew that duty would soon recall both Batman and Wonder Woman, but for now the moment belonged to Bruce and Diana. Bruce reached up and tenderly caressed the side of her face. Diana beamed at him as she leaned into his touch, her blue eyes sparkling with a surge of warmth and the need for this moment to last as long as possible.

"You have no idea, how long I've missed this... How I've missed you, Diana."

"Believe me, Bruce, I know. Hera knows I've dreamed of this."

They leaned their foreheads against each other, their eyes smiling into the other. Their naked bodies pressed close, covered by white silk covers. "There is much we have to talk about." She digressed with a solemn tone. A worn look crossed Bruce's features.

"I know." His hand gave hers a gentle squeeze.

Diana soon pulled away, her complexion suddenly bright. "But first, I'll be needing a shower." She grinned as she rose to a seated position on her side of the bed and let the sheet fall, her bare back intentionally facing Bruce whose eyes turned predatory as they ogled her exposed flesh. Diana slipped on Bruce's robe before she rose to her feet.

"You smell perfectly fine, Diana. You don't even get any morning breath. Sometimes I wonder how that is even possible." He frowned as her flawless skin was covered. Diana smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Blessings of Aphrodite."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Diana's smile turned simpering as she observed his disheveled appearance. "Now are you going to sit there and pout, or are you going to join me?" Her tone turned sultry as she walked past the front head of the bed.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "That's my robe, princess."

Diana looked down. "Your point?"

"I need it." He affirmed, since he was naked beneath his sheets.

"I prefer you without it." She said mischievously.

As she passed him, Diana yelped as Bruce reached forward and yanked her back onto the bed and into his lap. She began bubbling with laughter as his hands began to tickle her into relinquishing his robe. "You're not going anywhere, princess." He hoarsed with an amused grin as she giggled and squirmed beneath him while trying in vain to voice her protests.

"I-haha. Enough, Bruce! I-..." Her laughter was cut short as Bruce pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmm," Diana sighed as they parted. Bruce brushed her hair from her face as he leaned over her.

"You little minx."

"You should talk."

Their teasing brought a warm bright feeling to them both as they their eyes bore into each others. Before they could resume their affectionate exchange, Diana's advanced hearing could sense approaching footsteps outside the room. She gestured towards the closed door where Bruce followed her gaze. She rose to a sitting position beside him just as a knock sounded on the door. It opened a creak and a voice came through.

"Master Wayne," An English accent addressed from outside.

"Come in, Alfred." Bruce called.

Alfred entered and took in the disheveled state of his master and Princess Diana sitting beside him on the bed. Their uniforms were discarded upon the floor. He inwardly smiled, especially towards the blush coming over the Amazon.

Alfred looked at Diana, glad to see she had returned. "Miss Prince," He nodded with a relieved smile. "Welcome back."

Bruce turned his flushed gaze to his butler. "Alfred, what's wrong?" His expression turned into a protective stance. His eyes expressed concern as he freed Diana from his arms and sat at attention. "Where's Mira?" He asked with a weary tone.

"Downstairs."

Diana returned a nod and arose off the bed standing next to a half naked Bruce Wayne who was only covered by his bedsheets.

"Mr. Lord called. He says it's urgent that you meet with him at Wayne Enterprises."

Bruce nodded and then shifted his desirous ginger-emerald gray eyes to Diana. "I won't be long. You know where the spare clothes are located."

She rubbed her clammy lips together. "I think so." She mused with an enticing expression.

"Good." Bruce glared at her, still miffed that she had taken his robe but he soon chose to rise up off the bed, the cover secured around his waist like a towel as he then proceeded out of the bedroom and into his closet. Diana watched him with an amused smile. She sniffed the collar of the robe and could smell his familiar scent of musk and aftershave that she had grown fond of.

"Alfred call Maxwell back and tell him that I'll be at Wayne Tower in twenty minutes." He called from the closet as he began to dress.

"Very good sir."

"Well you be taking the Avernago or the Augustu MV?" He asked.

"The Avernago ," Bruce shot back as he walked out, now fully dressed in an Armani suit while securing his tie.

Diana crossed her arms and rocked her hips. "What is this all about, Alfred?"

"Don't worry, Miss Prince. Master Wayne knows what he's doing. Now how about you get dressed about fix us a nice cup of tea while we wait for his return."

She expressed a pleased grin.

* * *

{Wayne Enterprises }

The afternoon sunlight city caressed the curvatures of his sharp featured face as Bruce gazed through the conference room window, taking in the calming sight of his city. The obscurity sculpted his face as he moved closer to the window, placing his clement hand on the cool glass. His lips rubbed together, still tasting the lingering sweetness of Diana's lips on his rimmed flesh.

He suddenly became disturbed by the sound of footfalls near the conference table.

"Bruce Wayne - the man who has everything," Maxwell Lord spoke with malice as the Bruce turned his calm gaze to his sly sneer. Lord approached the window with a plastic bottle in his hand. "Sorry for the sudden meeting Brucie."

Bruce inwardly cringed as his eyes fluctuated back to the scenery of Gotham.

"We need to discuss that powerful friend of yours." Maxwell affirmed sharply as his cold gaze focused on the billionaire's stern posture. "He interfered with Project Poseidon in the Andes Mountains. He had no right to interrogate certain clients of mine without my consent." He growled. "Either meet the Dark Knight, or I will place a warrant for his arrest."

Bruce pursed his lips and inwardly and rolled his eyes. "Yeah about that Maxie," he smirked. "I checked in with him and I don't think he wants to meet with you." He was brief. "Sorry but my 'power friend' has a policy that he follows. He just isn't one to trust people. Mostly your kind, Lord." He replied. "Don't worry about placing a warrant to have Gotham Police take him in, he's got so many I think he's lost count."

Maxwell became visibly vexed as he clenched his jaw. "I received news that Batman was on the lower 5th overpass this early morning. He saved that lawyer Willstone paid up for... Haley Landon. She's being held at the MCU in a holding cell for further questioning."

Bruce shrugged. "How does this concern me?" He put on a puzzled look. "If you want to meet with Batman one-on-one, I can set you up on a date at a hotel that I own and then both of you can discuss your current affairs over coffee." He joked trying to get under Lord's skin.

Maxwell's jaw tightened as he drew closer, twisting the cap off his water bottle. "You know something, Bruce... you've always been the spoiled brat who always gets want he wants. A pampered prince that allows the good people of this city to gravel at his feet."

Bruce quirked his lips, forming a embittered scowl.

"So you came to my company tower just to get verbally hostile with me. That's not how smart businessmen act." He snapped keeping his eyes locked onto Lord's. "I don't even think you're a man of business... not when you've had so many downfalls in your little science projects to better the world. Not to mention working with a former Wayne Enterprise's employee and then signing a contract in blood with a she-devil." He continued, feeling Lord's pulsing inner rage. "The truth is Maxie, I really want you out of Wayne Tower. You can't be trusted anymore."

A sullen smile grew on Lord's face.

"Fine, Wayne." He growled as he lunged forward and grabbed Bruce's arm, squeezing the wrist as Bruce's eyes kindled with disgust. "But changes are coming rich boy."

"Get your hand off of me!" The begrumpled billionaire snarled as the water bottle leaked water onto his flesh of his wrist. He pushed Lord across the shoulder and narrowed his furious gaze at him. "Get out of my sight. Now."

Lord dusted his dress pants off. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Wayne." He spat on the tiled floor and cantered off through the conference room doors.

Bruce's brow furrowed as he heard Lord's comment. His eyes became enslaved by the misty projection that highlighted in the cloud cover. The bat signal was lit. He pulled out his Blackberry and dialed, listening to the ringing until the Alfred's English accent came through.

"Alfred I will be at the manor in ten minutes. Prepare the equipment..." He instructed as an icy feeling dripped down the walls of his throat, he felt a knife-like throb in his legs. "And aspirin."

* * *

Inside the caverns of the bat cave, Diana leaned her body against the medical table, her long raven hair hung over her shapely shoulders. She lifted her content sea-water eyes at the fluttering creatures hanging upside down along the rocky ceiling. Her soft ruby reddened lips parted as she released a steady breath trying to grasp the right words to say to the Dark Knight.

She shifted her tender gaze to Bruce as he stood putting on his water-proof gripping boots. "Are you sure that you will not need my help, Bruce?" She asked, concern revealed in her sugary tone. "Your vitals seem weakened."

Bruce gave her a piercing look. "I know how to deal with pain, princess." He gruffly stated. "You need to stay here with Alfred. If Siren and Lord are planning something, they will target Mira to get to me. Stay alert and focused." He moved to Mira who was curled up in a blanket on the medical table. He lowered his head and gave the child a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my little princess of the sea."

Mira expressed a gentle smile and placed her small hand on his chin. "Bruce." She spoke in a clear tone as her aqua-marine eyes dazzled while her fingers felt the warmth of his flesh.

Diana felt puzzled by Bruce's grown affection for Mira despite how heartwarming it was. She reflected on her mothers words - the truth about her not being capable to conceive a child. Seeing the man she loved expressing such tenderness to a mere child that was not even his own, was making her heart became slain with the sharpness of a deep sorrow. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to conceal the inner pain that surged her body.

Bruce gave a slight smile, making his laugh lines become pronounced. "I'll see you in the morning."

He turned to face Diana and noticed the distressful shadows cast over her flawless features. "You alright?"

Diana swallowed and gazed up at him. "I can see that you have grown attached to the child of the sea..." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "She is not a human and needs to return to the world of which she came from, Bruce. After the threat against her life is finished I will bring her back to my island and there she was live among my sisters." She spoke bluntly. She wished to have been more delicate with her words, but knew Bruce above all people appreciated straight answers.

His lips parted as no words broke through the air. Once they did, they were firm and promising. "I know she is a mermaid, Diana. I have accepted her as that. And I want her to stay as a member of the Wayne family."

Diana's eyes grew wide.

"Wayne family?" She arched an eyebrow. "Bruce, you are not making sense. You have to understand that this is the only way for Mira to survive." Her eyes fell. "She can't spend the rest of her days in confinement forged by mortal hands. That would destroy her... I am sorry Bruce, but that is the only way for her to live."

Bruce finished strapping on his boots and methodically reached for his cowl.

"Don't you think that you're being a little asperous?" He offered lifting up the cowl. "Mira is safe behind the walls of the manor. I promised her that I would protect her and I will see that through." He paused as he pulled the cowl over his face. "Whatever plans that have already been chosen for her don't concern me, Diana."

She crossed her arms and shook her head. Her tone was deflated, "Then you sentence Mira to die, Bruce."

Batman's eyes burned through the slits of the cowl. His lips curled, forming a slight scowl as he felt his pulse elevating beneath the Kevlar. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from Diana. "I guess we have been a part too long..." He spoke coldly. "I can see something about you has changed." He looked down at Mira. "If this child has created a division between us..." He couldn't finish his own words.

Diana remained closemouthed, but her temper was equally beginning to flare. "You're the one that has changed. The man of logic and selflessness has wavered for a child's love." She let a pause linger between them as he advanced closer to her position.

"What is going on, Diana?" Batman surveyed her enmity.

"Nothing. I just need time to figure out a few things." She snapped.

Batman stood unfazed. His hazel-green eyes scrutinized every word and action the woman he loved emitted and it was enough for him to know that something was deeply troubling her. Something she wasn't telling him. This wasn't just about Mira. As if sensing the detective's analytic approach, Diana softened her countenance.

"I'm sorry, Bruce... Forgive me for saying those words. I'm just trying to figure out a few things." She nipped her bottom lip. "When I was with my mother and sisters, I realized how much I missed Anissa and that I blamed the child for her death not knowing the real truth. My friend fell in love with a mortal man and gave birth to a child of land and sea. She died protecting Mira and I was too hardened to allow the child to enter my heart because of my grief." She paused. "Now I am ready to face the outcomes of the battle taking shape. I made a promise to Anissa that I would protect Mira no matter what. As an Amazon warrior, it is my duty to defend the life of another sister."

"There's more isn't there?" He gently prodded.

A wetness began to grow in Diana's eyes. She could not hold back the true reason for her anguish. "Mostly what my mother told me..." She bit her tongue. "How we can't be together because I am immortal and you are a mortal." She exhaled. "I cannot disobey the gods. I can't even tell you the truth of my feelings that dwell inside me, Bruce." An errant tear escaped and streamed down her cheek.

Batman stood motionless. His mouth formed into a straight line as he peered deeply at the Amazon Princess through the slits of the cowl. So much she wished to convey and to say to him. But her words and the depth of their meaning, however unsaid, were as clear as day in the ocean blue of her eyes. He had been nearly overwhelmed when he had first saw it the first time they had made love long ago, and just recently last night.

He reached with his hand and tenderly wiped the tear from his lover's cheek. Diana closed her eyes.

Finally his lips parted and he spoke in a whispering tone. "You don't need to tell me the truth princess, I already know." He desisted for a moment recollecting his thoughts as she reopened her eyes. He continued, "I've known for a long time... I need to admit what I have should said to you years ago..."

Diana stood in a still position, her mind had seized her desire to tell the Dark Knight the honest truth that burned within her heart. She eased her lips and effortlessly tried to produce the words.

Batman removed the cowl and threw it onto the floor. He lunged at her and attacked her lips. She freely gave into his warm lips and devoured the pure treatment of passion he offered. His mouth was insanely hot as he angled her head to deepened to the kiss further, driving away all thoughts as they became frozen for this one glorious moment. He tasted her beauty and claimed her as she slammed her eyes shut and just listened the pacing of his breath wallowing inside his well-defined body. He was overwhelming her, drowning her in intimate contact that he compressed.

Without a second thought she slung her arms around his neck, pressing her body tightly to his.

Bruce coaxed her lips once more before he breathless reeled up exhaling with excitement. "I ..." He spoke, feeling feverish and out of breath. He unlocked his lips and pulled away. His gloved hand slid down her flushed cheek. Her radiant smile beamed at him. He caught his breath as his eyes saw true beauty. "Diana..."

Diana placed her finger on his lips. "You better go Bruce, your city needs you." She pulled away, wandered over to the medical table and lifted Mira up into her arms.

Bruce gave a brief nod. No matter what was said or wasn't said today, he wanted her to know that. He couldn't do this without her. "We are in this together Diana." He rasped, picking up his cowl as he moved slowly into the shadows.

"Bruce," she called out. He turned around and peered at her. "Be careful..." A troubled frown came over her. "I have a feeling that the Fate's will not be kind tonight."

"Thanks for the warning princess, but I don't believe in fate." Batman growled in a monotone, trying to withstand the inflicting pain that was beginning to erupt in his body.

"Maybe you should." Diana faintly whispered as Mira rested her head on her shoulder. "Come little sister, we must get you to water." She glanced at the merchild noticing that Mira had the same features of Anissa. "You look so much like your mother, Mira." She gulped down the knot in her throat. "When you're older I will tell you all the adventurers we had together. She would have wanted that."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

Hours later...

Little Mira raised her head off of Alfred's shoulder and looked at Diana. She was in total distress, her aqua marine eyes were red and puffy as tears streamed down her cheeks. She cracked her neck as she looked around for him. Her face fell and once again dropped into Alfred's shoulders.

Diana laid a hand on the toddler's back and rubbed gently, "Calm down, little sister." Mira reached for Diana and rubbed her small arms around the Amazon Princess's neck.

"I don't not know what is wrong with her, Miss Prince." Alfred pointed. "She's been acting this way since Master Wayne left for patrol... He should've been back by now."

"Don't worry Alfred, the gods will protect him." Diana answered adamantly, but concern yet lingered, "But he was acting different in the cave. He showed signs of an infliction." Diana looked down at the little girl in her arms who held the same eye color as Anissa, and smiled as she held Mira protectively in her arms, "Don't worry, little sister, he should be here any moment." She looked at Alfred as she rocked the distressed child.

Mira was quaking as Diana moved to the window, her eyes looking out at the bat signal reflecting in the rain clouds. "Shh... I promise you, little Mira, that Bruce is just fine." Mira sniffled against her. "There is nothing to worry about, the gods are watching for him just like they watch over me and you at this very moment." She kissed the little girl's forehead. "Just like how your mother is watching you. Right now she is staring down at you and even though you can't see her, she is always with you."

Mira looked up at Diana. "I don't see Mommy? Where is she?"

Diana placed her hand on the toddler's chest. "Right here. In your heart."

Mira hugged her tighter. "Is that where Bruce will be?"

Diana's eyes fell. "No, Bruce is coming back. He will never leave without saying goodbye." She wiped the tears from Mira's eyes. "He always comes back to us, Mira."

Before Mira could shed another tear, a deep raspy voice broke through the silence of the room. "Did I miss anything?"

Diana twisted her body and gazed at Batman standing in the doorway, cape flowed down his back as his eyes peered directly at her beneath the slits of the cowl.

Mira jerked her head up and smiled. "Bruce!" She squirmed from Diana's arms. Diana lowered the child and watched Mira race to the doorway with her arms wide open. She crashed into Bruce's legs and hugged him tightly.

"She really missed you, tonight." Diana said leaning against the window. "She thought that you weren't coming back."

Batman bent his knees and lifted Mira up above his shoulders. "I'll always come back to you, Mira." He promised lowering her to the level of his lips, and kissed her on the forehead.

Mira wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his armored shoulder. "I... love... you...Bruce." Her little voice said.

Batman padded her back with his gloved hand. "I love you too, my Mira." He answering using the normal tone of Bruce Wayne. He looked at Diana and Alfred. "I'll put her to bed." He said calmly. Batman moved down the hallway, walked to the stairwell with Mira slowly drifting into a peaceful rest as his arms shielded her body.

* * *

{Wayne Manor - Master Bedroom}

Darkness shrouded the bedroom, sounds of airy rain broke through the silence as he stirred in his deep. A dreamless slumber, memories of all the previous investigations and encounters with the devious Maxwell Lord, collected in his mind, fighting against the throbbing pain that surged through every fiber of his body. Disorientation clouded his eyes with hazy visions. He was restless and tired of being trapped in this position, of being stuck in a stuffy bedroom, blood pulsing in his veins as he felt the intensity of his willpower inflame his tortured soul.

Years of training, collecting battle-scars from bullets and switchblades inflicted by the psychotic criminals he sent to the padded cells of Arkham; they seemed to recollect his nightmarish pools of thoughts as he felt his own body betray him.

Bruce's brows furrowed as his eyes darted opened, fully awakened from a dreamless sleep to feel the drenched sheets stick to his glistening flesh. He narrowed his protective hazel eyes to the raven haired goddess curled against his body, her soft hand was on his bare torso. He brushed the dark strands off her back as he leaned to her neck. His smooth lips tenderly kissed along the side of neck as his fingers brushed against her tight abdomen. She breathed in the scent of his aftershave as it engulfed all senses.

Diana's eyes opened and backed away, taking in everything that surrounded her. She stared into the deep-set of dark eyes that were locked in a fiery gaze, the accented cut-stone features as lines of sweat streamed down his jabbed cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" she breathed out, expressing concern in her ocean blue eyes.

"Fine," Bruce stubbornly replied as he stared into her angelic frame. His hand reached down and brushed back the dark strands that dangled over her eyes. Every time he looked at his princess, the darkness, the emptiness, that formed inside his soul faded as glimmers of heavenly light shone through the shadowy nightmares.

"Bruce, stop being a stubborn man," Diana pointedly stated. "You look like a victim of Hades' merciless tortures in Tartarus."

Bruce's face expressed a dumbfounded look, he pursed his lips. "You have nothing to worry about, princess. I've survived worse." He explained. "This feels like a dose of Johnathan Crane's fear toxin - except a little more potent."

Diana shook her head. "No, I sense bad omens, Bruce. This infection you're fighting reeks of a dark force. Concentrated. It could have only been inflicted upon you at close proximity."

His eyes flashed with anger as realization dawned on him from his last encounter with Lord at Wayne Tower. "Lord, spilt his water on my arm. It didn't feel like an accident." He paused, releasing a heavy exhale. "He and Siren are planning something to do with the oceans. Lord's science project of purifying water was a lie. Project Poseidon in the Andes Mountains, was a test for toxin that affects marine and human biology."

Diana watched his eyes widen. "Bruce, what's wrong?" She firmly gripped his shoulder.

"We need to get Fox to take a sample of my blood, Diana." He gazed at her with a serious stare. "The toxin's compounds that Lord infected me with..." He felt a tightness in his throat. "Is the same toxin that all those villagers in the Andes Mountains died from; the exposure is in their bloodstreams."

"I don't understand," She said.

Bruce cradled her face. "The toxin that flows in my veins, it is the same compound of substance that contains fish DNA. It is a mutation that alters a human body to become more marine immune. The blood infection processes through them until all blood cells change into a fish DNA structure... until death is the final result."

Panic swept over Diana's features as she began to rise from the bed. "Hera, Bruce we mus-"

Bruce stopped her by placing his hand upon her arm. "Don't worry, it only effects people that have ingested the compound. I already have Fox creating an antitoxin." He assured her. Diana hesitated. Bruce looked at her sincerely. "It'll be fine." He said, pulling her back down into bed beside him.

Diana's concern for Bruce hadn't been alleviated but she trusted his assurances. Bruce leaned towards her, Diana still looked tense. Bruce kissed his lips on her forehead. "You won't receive it, princess."

"Bruce," She murmured as he swiftly pinned her down, his body was in alignment with her frame. He allowed his lips to graze over her honey dipped shoulders, suckling the flesh, concentrating on the sensitive spots as his hand moved down the curve of her hip.

"What if Fox can't make the toxin in time?" She questioned, her voice nearly breathless from his ministrations.

"Don't worry Diana, I can handle this. My body will just have to fight harder. Like it always does." He answered, moving his hand down her firm toned thigh; the sleekness of her legs were like the ivory stone of her mother's palace. His left hand moved up to cradle her face as he kissed her deeply.

"I should consult with Hera, maybe she can heal your body." Diana urged as she pulled her lips away and rubbed the tip of her nose into his sloped arrow nose. His skin was warm against hers, fingers tips firm as they rushed over every detail of her body. He enveloped his vigorous arm over her body and pulled her closer to his chest, feeling the hardness of her breasts ignite his bleeding heart.

Diana guided her leg to wrap around his own and she kissed him fervently, moaning into his mouth as all her concerns and troubles melted into the savory splendor of his body.

She felt the hardness of his body and she arched, pressing against him, already feeling flushed and looking for freedom from the engulfing heat that filtered through her body, but she knew that this was a moment to preserve. A moment to be cherished. Nothing compared to the intense sparks of warmth that shot inside her soul. She was falling deeply into a point of no return where not even her mother's warnings and the gods' anger could pull her out of. She was slowly becoming one with him.

"Bruce," she broke through the gasps as his lips wandered over her flesh once more, along her strong jaw and down the middle of her throat. He growled in response. His hands cupped her breasts, she rocked her hips, thrusting against him as his head moved down to the center of her sweaty body.

"Prince of Gotham," she ejected, calling him by his nickname that was printing in the tabloids as she sunk the tips of her nails into his shoulders.

"Tell me what you desire, princess," he rasped in her ear.

"I desire you to be restored, Bruce," she replied, hands rubbing against the sides of his face. She looked at him imploringly. "I want you to be healthy and not so stubborn with your emotions. We both trust each other... but I need you to start caring for your well-being."

Bruce stared at her a long moment. There were times in the past he felt he had let her down in some way that left him feeling regretful later. Gazing down at her right now, all he wanted was to put her mind at ease. He nodded at her request. "I'll get Alfred to take a blood sample in the morning and send it to Fox."

She smiled. "Don't you mean in the afternoon. It's already morning, Worlds Greatest Detective." she teased, guiding his face closer to hers.

He kissed her once more, with infused passion, before looking into the blue depths of her eyes and saying in his regal deep voice. "We both know that's not what you want, Diana."

Diana narrowed her eyes slightly and parted her lips, noticing that his stomach had become a little swollen. "No, I want my mother to accept this life that I have chosen. In all our conversations we've shared in her Queendom, we've fought. Now she is carrying another sister in her womb - another blessing from the gods for her loyalty and service. I just want my mother to listen to me, not as the Queen of the Amazons, but as a mother that I see walking with her daughter upon the grounds."

She lowered her head. "At one time my mother was engaging to talk too. I would go to her with all my troubles and she would tell me that everything would be alright, that Athena was always watching over me. Now, deep inside I feel like we've become divided." She exhaled. "I have a choice to make, Bruce."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I can accept that this life is the one that the gods have chosen, or I can return to my homeland and be with my mother, and take Mira with me to raise as an Amazon."

He nodded. "Whatever you decide, princess." He paused, hesitant to say the words that he had been wanting to confess. "Diana, I have to tell you something... I should've told you it before in the cave. I was..."

She reeled her mouth up and pressed her lips lightly against his lips, she ran her hand down his jagged neck. "Bruce, I've known your true feelings for me for a long time. You've already told me, not by your words but through your unmasked affection and tenderness towards me."

For a moment they stared into each others eyes in silence.

Then he instantly rose and straightened up, towering above her body like the mighty Greek titan Talus, the guardian of the island of Crete. His hazel eyes stared down at her still form.

Diana smirked. "You are truly a warrior's blessing from Hera, Bruce." She affirmed as she laid flat on her back, watching the blue tinged rays of early dawn gleam over his well-defined body. His eyes focused on her, not the sunrise nor the sounds of birds awakening from outside, just her perfect smile that beamed through the shadows that concealed themselves in the bedroom.

"No, Diana. You're the blessing from the gods." He stated.

His penetrating hazel eyes dazzled with calmness in return. Diana yelped then laughed as he bent his knees, wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her from the blankets, spinning both of their bodies as his lips played out a rare smile. A smile not from the playboy or the shadowy persona of The Dark Knight, but from the honest, compassionate and loving Bruce Thomas Wayne; the man made of mortal flesh and blood in the eyes of those most closest to him who were the reason why he wore the graphite cowl.

He looked straight down to her, his lips unclasped.

"Diana, I love you." He bent his head down to kiss her gently on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

{Wayne Enterprises }

The afternoon sunlight was reflecting off the windows as Lucius Fox entered his office and found Bruce Wayne, dressed in his usual color of Armani, sitting comfortable in a leather chair in front of his desk, reading the Forbes magazine. He stopped and beamed a friendly smile.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Wayne?" He asked noticing the young billionaire looked different; less worn-out and healthy. Usually Bruce looked like death worn over from his sleepless nights and hours after his investigations either in the Batcave or the underground bunker.

Bruce cocked his head and smiled as he dropped the magazine on the table. His hazel eyes looked up at Fox as his lips parted. "You said on the phone that you discovered something different in the blood sample that I sent you?"

"Actually it is a scientific discovery in your blood."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. "I can see that you haven't lost your humor... even if it's a matter of life and death." He took a large sip from his water bottle.

Fox smiled briefly and moved to his desk then sat down. He folded his hands and leaned in closer. "About the compound in your body, Mr. Wayne, there is a base-pair sequence change in the DNA of the gene, or protein found in cells, it results into a new creation of organism; of a new character or trait found that isn't discovered in any wild type. In other words - the host becomes spliced." His dark eyes narrowed. "Your body is... evolving."

"...Evolving?" Bruce was in disbelief yet still held his composure as dread formed within his gut. He knew Max Lord had done something to him and that Siren was pushing his button, but this... He shook his head, releasing a deep sigh. "Into what? Some sort of hybrid or a meta?"

Fox chuckled while the billionaire's jaw tightened at his unseriousness. Bruce looked directly at the sophisticated Wayne Enterprises CEO and gave an off look. "What are my options?"

"If you're willing to spend the rest of your life in water... I would be more than happy to supply the shipments of sea salt."

"Very funny," Bruce gave Fox a knife piercing glare. "I thought you were working on an antitoxin for this?"

"I need to run more tests. The compound in your body is different from the samples you took in Brazil."

Bruce hung his head down. "What can I expect? Breathing under water?"

"It's still too early to determine the effects, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce arose from the chair and walked to the window with his arms folded over his chest. His lips formed into a straight line as he silently brooded towards this strange ordeal that his body was now enduring. He enclosed his thoughts about Diana and Mira. He turned around and faced Lucius. "Do what you have to do Lucius, and I'll do the same on my end."

Lucius walked over and stood a few inches away from Bruce. He placed his hand firmly on the billionaire's shoulder and expressed a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Bruce... I will do whatever I can to make sure that you stand on both feet. You have my word."

The billionaire angled his body and looked Fox in the eye and nodded. Despite the unintentional pun, he knew his friend and associate would do his best to help, just as he always had.

* * *

Across town, Siren Oceania tapped the rim of her champagne glass as she walked through the terrace doors. She had a surge of conflict gushing through her veins as her eyes gazed out at the waters of Gotham Bay. It wasn't peaceful anymore to look out at the waves crash against the shoreline; see the setting sun become only glimmers of light behind the ashen clouds. She took a sip of fermented wine before tossing the remaining liquid over the ledge.

She stiffened her spine as her curvy form rested against the cement. She felt marked with the blood of her kind stained on the palms of her hands. One by one she betrayed them; struck deals with the enemy to gain untamed power over all the oceans and watch the blood flow out of her victim's lifeless bodies. She was called "the sea witch" by the remaining daughters of Poseidon. A devil in a woman's flesh that was spiteful and vicious.

Rain was starting to fall down; she barely could feel the cold water soak her skin. She knew that her schemes were reaching closer to fulfillment. Her darken eyes looked down below at people walking along the sidewalks. A serpentine smirk played on her lips as calamitous thoughts took hold of her mind. "Soon they will be nothing but worthless souls clinging for life." She hissed. "How tragic it will be to see that little merchild give her last breath..."

Maxwell stood in the doorway, pouring himself another drink as his eyes briefly scanned her shapely form. He noticed dark blue lingerie underneath her white blouse as her clothes became drenched by the rain. "You are a stunning creature, Siren," he threw out with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Siren twisted her body around and stared at him with a heated glare. "I will never be as beautiful as those freaks I extinguished." She shot back coldly. "Mortal men desired them as if they were masterpieces from the heavens."

He walked into the rain and drew closer. "You're fine just the way you are." She crossed her arms showing resistance as he grasped her upper arms and narrowed his hungry eyes at her lips. He moved in fast and kissed her without warning as she dug fingers into his chest. She quickly pushed him away before his lips could touch the side of her neck. She backed to the ledge.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded with striking death glare. "You know that I am deadly to humans."

He shrugged. "Sometimes you have to take a chance when opportunity is there."

She clenched her jaw. "If you ever touch me again, Lord... I will destroy you. Just like all the others."

She stormed to the balcony doors.

"What did you do to Wayne?" he asked with a sour tone. "I know that you're capable of murder... even worse."

She released a faint chuckle. "His fate is beyond poison in his veins. He will soon know what it feels like to have his breath betray his lungs as he counts the remaining minutes he has left."

Maxwell pursed his lips. "You said that he was going to be a sideshow freak just like that little girl of his."

Siren smirked. "Sometimes words carry hidden truths, Maxwell." She paused as her hands pulled out a vial from her pocket, "Death can come in many shapes and forms. Mr. Wayne, only has a certain amount of the time before the sea claims his body... and his life"

"Bruce Wayne is going to die?" his tone was skeptic. "The brat has resources to help him create antidotes in his R and D department. He'll just throw money at it and it'll disappear."

She nodded and then parted her lips. "This is beyond any human medicine."

He arched an eyebrow. "You're too shy on the details, beautiful."

Siren shrugged. "Bruce Wayne has been given a special formula of cross genetics that I developed by collecting the blood of the mermaids. A glimpse of the future once our toxin fills the oceans of the world. He is my first test subject... the effects will be painful. So painful he'll beg for death."

Understanding dawned on Lord. "You gene-spliced him?"

"As long as he stays away from water he will won't feel the effects."

"And if he doesn't?"

She shook her head at his stupidity and turned to enter the penthouse. "Use your imagination, Maxwell, lest you find yourself sharing his fate!"

* * *

{Wayne Manor- Master Bedroom}

Little Mira flashed her eyes open and she glanced around the bedroom. Shadows, the scent of summer rain, filtered through the windows. She quivered as flashes of lightning captured in her eyes. The sonic booms of the thunder rattled the windows. Her tense little body was curled up between Diana and Bruce. She closed her eyes and listened to his voice that was low and comforting as he whispered in her ear.

"Just a storm. Nothing to fear, Mira."

Bruce's hand gently rubbed her stomach as he smiled, watching her eyes slowly shut. Diana awoke and looked at the toddler.

"The fury of the storm is upsetting her?" she said in a low voice.

Bruce nodded as he lifted Mira off the covers and placed her over his bare chest. The child relaxed as she felt his arm tighten against her and she burrowed her face into his muscles. He shifted his warm hazel eyes to Diana. "She's getting stronger everyday. Soon she will be able to embrace her fear."

Diana half-rolled her eyes. "Bruce, she is just baby." she pointedly stated. " She is not going to be a member of the League of Shadows any time soon." She teased.

Bruce released a faint chuckle.

"Right." He smirked and kissed Mira on the top of her head as he adjusted himself against the headboard and pulled the covers onto her body.

Diana lifted her head and glanced at the analogue clock beside the bed. Her ebony hair was spilled over, covering her bare shoulders. Bruce smiled as his tender eyes looked into her cerulean pools. His hand smoothed away the unruly strands away from her face. He watched her eyes dazzle as the lightning reflected in her protective gaze. She moved closer and ran her fingers through the thick strands of wavy dark chocolate. Bruce gave her a little nudge and narrowed his eyes down at peaceful Mira.

Diana beamed a tender smile. "She is such a sweet blessing." she paused. "Mira loves you so much, Bruce. You are a father to her and I think the gods will approve of you raising this precious gem."

Bruce's face drew closer and his balmy lips kissed Diana lightly on her ruby lips as her head sunk back into the pillow. She giggled as his hands moved down her rib cage to her firm abdomen. Diana stared deeply at him as Mira slid off his chest and into the middle of the mattress. She gently stroked her hand through the child's hair.

Diana looked up at him and grinned, the weight of her fears had long been lifted. "I love you, Bruce."

He smirked down at her, "I love you princess." He smoothed the strands off her forehead and then kissed her under her jaw. Then he pounced on her and felt their bodies fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"Bruce!" Diana yelled as he crawled on his knees towards her then plunged himself down onto her body.

"Come on, princess. Where is your sense of fun," he teased quirking his lips as her heavenly fragrance filled his nose. He felt the blood run to his groin, and his eyes and cheeks burned with desire and affection.

"I just want you to know that it doesn't take capes and psychopaths, or nights fill with passion for me to tell you." His hazel eyes gazed into hers. "Every time I look at into your eyes... the pain doesn't hurt as much..." His gaze sobered into a sincere look. "I am deeply and completely in love with you, Diana."

He cradled her face with both hands. "I've been in love with you since the first time we fought together in Metropolis."

She lifted her back off the floor and slipped her arms around his neck, looking straight into his eyes. No words escaped from her lips as she placed her hands on the roughness of his graven chest and felt his heart thumping. He ran his thumb over her plump lips and pulled her closer until they were nose to nose. He enveloped his arms around her back.

She leaned in, letting her fingers threaded through his thick dark hair. "When I first met you; I never thought you were capable of falling love. Your fierce exterior..."

Bruce made her pause in thought as his lips pressed to hers. He turned to lay on his side next to her, mirroring her position. "I know..." He murmured, his fingers tracing her elegant jaw. "We've been through a lot together ever since."

Diana smiled warmly, indicating he knew her thoughts.

She shifted her eyes to the bed. "We cannot... Mira is in our presence. If she awakens..."

"She is out like a light." He answered as he pulled her tightly up against him.

Bruce stripped the clothing off from her skin and felt her ample breasts pressed against his torso. Diana's breath became heavy upon contact as heat fluttered across her body. Her blue eyes burned into his. He opened his mouth and drove inside the crease of her lips. He moved his hands down to her hips and grunted as his pelvis thrust against hers.

Diana panted as her fingernails dug into the muscle planes of his back. Moments like this with Bruce, she felt like a normal woman; free of titles. Not like the immortal Amazon princess that would find herself shunned by her mother's disapproval because she fell in love with a mortal man... the billionaire prince of Gotham... the Dark Knight. In Bruce's arms, Diana felt loved, cherished and respected; she could ask for nothing more. She trusted him enough to give her entire body and heart into his care.

Diana closed her eyes and felt his lips run across her chest reverently.

He pulled himself away from her body and looked into her eyes with contentment imbedded in his warm hazel gaze. He felt a flicker of pain in his stomach and grimaced slightly.

"Bruce is everything alright?" she asked lightly, regaining her breath. "Are the effects of the toxin getting worse?"

Bruce was silent as he thought to himself.

Diana frowned. "Bruce, tell me."

He touched the tip of her nose with his own, then parted his lips. "Nothing I can't handle princess." he stiffened his jaw. "You don't have to worry about me... I've survived worse."

"Why are you always so stubborn?" she asked. "This could be life and death and you're treating it like a dose of Scarecrow's fear toxin. I don't want to lose you, Bruce."

His face became serious. "I'm using my own resources to create an antidote to counteract the effects." He stroked his hand through her hair. "Fox is working up on it from his end."

He laid onto his back as Diana rested her head on his shoulder. She swirled her fingers around the scars on his pecks. "I trust your judgement, Bruce." She expressed assurance in her eyes as he slid his fingers under her chin and drew her lips closer to his.

Bruce kissed her into a savory interlock before he pulled away.

"Stay with Mira." he whispered giving her a gentle kiss on the brow. "I need to check something out."

Diana nodded as she sat up and watched him walked to the doorway then disappear into the shadows. She shook her head with a venerated smirk. "Hera, he truly is a creature of the night."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Blue tinge hues of the darkening sky reflected off bi-weaved Kevlar armor as Batman sat perched at the edge of Gotham's Radio tower - motionless as if he were a stone gargoyle mounted on the building. His gloved hand rested against the right ear of his cowl, listening to the GCPD dispatch response to a distress call from a frantic mother claiming that her six year old was kidnapped. He lowered his head as he heard the address to the child's current location from the German accented voice of the kidnapper.

Batman lifted his head and glared at the bat-signal illuminating in the thickening clouds. Quickly he dived into the air and formed his long cape in a rigid wing, allowing the updrafts to glide his body in between the buildings.

"Alfred," he growled, clenching his jaw to a sudden throb on his left side. "I need to you to check the names of the suspects from the police database. Cross reference all the current listed addresses from police dispatch." He coughed as he felt his throat constrict. "I need to check in with Gordon on the leads of the child's location."

"Found it." Alfred's voice came through the transmitter. "Gabriel Derik - aggravated assault and is under the sex offender registration. He has been moved to Arkham twice in-between a 17 month period."

"A sex offender with a six year old girl," Batman seethed, looking down at the beam coming from the MCU roof. "Not good."

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon stood leaning against the ledge rooftop on MCU headquarters. His arms were folded over his chest as he stared at the bolted down floodlight projecting the bat-signal; it's beam reflecting in the rolling grey clouds of the misty humid sky.

Gordon heard a fluttering sound in the shadows on the rooftop. He blinked as an elusive tall figure stepped into the glow of the floodlight. Batman reached out with a gloved finger and flicked the switch off.

"Any leads on the child's location?" He growled.

Gordon grimly shook his head. "So far my officers have found no traces at all at the current addresses we have. This man is dangerous and unpredictable. I can't risk this child's safety."

Batman strode to the ledge and looked out at the city with his piercing gaze. "When did Derik escape from Arkham?" His tone had turned somber.

Gordon lifted a folder and flipped through the documents. "According to the time-log from Arkham's security... Twenty -four hours ago."

"The child was last seen in the Narrows?"

"You think that Derik has her locked up somewhere down there?" He asked peering directly into Batman's dark eyes.

"We can't assume anything. Arkham is located in the Narrows. Derik would be close to home. Tell your officers to check all available apartments under construction."

Gordon nodded, noticing that there was something different about his trustful ally as he watched Batman jump onto the ledge sluggishly. "These late night ventures catching up to you?" He implied with concern. "You look like you're about to fall over."

"Nothing I can't handle," Batman breathed out, his vision was starting to become foggy. "Tell your officers to set up a perimeter at the location. I'll take it from there."

Gordon removed his mobile phone from his overcoat pocket and dialed. He lifted his gaze and found himself just staring at the shadows of the roof. Batman was gone. "One day I'm going to catch him in the act," he muttered faintly.

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor, Diana - dressed casually in jeans and a black-shirt - sat at the bottom steps of the stairwell in deep mediation, legs crossed with her fingers firmly gripping her magical lasso. The warmth of the golden glow comforted her weary spirit, and the opened terrace doors allowed a soothing breeze to come in. She listened to the sound of footfalls echoing towards her. Slowly she opened her eyes and found Alfred towering over her with a silver tea tray in his hands.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Miss Prince." He said with a pleasant voice. "I thought you might like to share a cup of tea. It soothes a restless mind."

Diana beamed a gentle smile. "I would love to, Alfred." She said, straightening herself off the steps. "Why are you still up at this hour?"

"One learns to accept the duties of the night when a stubborn young master comes home battered and bruised. He's never good at avoiding injury in the field; always makes a mess of himself."

"Yes, Bruce is known for caring little for his own safety." She lowered her gaze slightly. "He is one of the most stubborn men I have ever known in Man's world…but he's also valiant and noble to his fellow team-members."

Alfred nodded.

"Master Bruce is very stubborn young man...perhaps too stubborn when it comes to putting his life on the line for the people he cares about...that is his heart. He'd rather sacrifice everything he holds dear to ensure the safety of Gotham and those he cares for."

He handed her a cup of tea. "Sometimes I wonder if he will ever get lost in that monster he's created."

Diana narrowed her blue eyes to the cup of tea in her hands. "I am worried about him Alfred...This unknown toxin that is flowing in his veins has me puzzled...and the fact that he is not being open and forthcoming about his symptoms has made my spirit restless."

Alfred placed his hand on Diana's shoulder. "Don't worry Miss Prince, Master Wayne has survived far worse inflictions in the past... He knows how to handle these sorts of dangers. If he needs help, he has us all here to aide him." He assured. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some research to do in the cave."

"I'll go check on Mira." Diana said, climbing up the stairs. "Do try to get some rest Alfred...You need to build your strength for the morning ahead."

Alfred smiled. "Likewise, Miss Prince."

* * *

Heavy rain was blanketing the dingy streets of the Narrows as Batman caught the bottom rung of a fire-escape latter and began to climb. There was an annoying throb in his legs. He hauled himself up to the third floor window and pressed a button on the side of his cowl which activated the red heat vision lenses over the graphite slits. He laid his back against the window and angled his head to look beyond the walls of the apartment. He could see the heat signatures of three bodies. In the crimson hues he saw two men in a small kitchen area, and a small girl sitting in a chair with rope tied around her slender waist.

From the next apartment, he heard angry shouts and cursing. A little dark haired girl emerged from the window and crept out onto the fire-escape with fragments of tears form in her dark eyes. Batman could see that the girl was about seven; her clothes were worn out with rips on her short sleeves and grime smeared across her forehead.

She lifted her chin then her body jumped with excitement as her eyes beheld the dark horned creature hanging off the side of the building. She swallowed before her thin lips parted. "Batman," a loud gasped escaped her throat. "You're here to get those bad men?" She asked, looking down at GCPD cruisers assembling across the street.

Batman nodded.

"Yes," he rasped. "They took a girl around your age from her mother. I'm here to save her." He turned his head skyward and saw a winged figure soaring closer to his position. "What?" he growled suddenly. "Her...what is she doing here?"

The girl watched the angel-like figure descending from the sky with a mace held tightly in her gloved hands. "Is that an angel?" she asked, settling her eyes back on Batman.

"No," he replied. "A friend."

Hawkgirl landed on the wooden railing, her feathered wings absorbed the rain as she stared at Batman with piercing ice green eyes underneath her hawk mask slits. "Batman I thought you might need some help?"

"No." Batman answered, annoyed at her sudden appearance. The League knew how he felt about their presence in his city. "What are you doing in Gotham? My city."

Shayera shook her head, "my own reasons," she lied. "Been tracking down a predator of children. The child that is held up in this apartment." She pointed with her mace. "Her name is Tracey. I promised her mother that I would return her. So stand aside and let me have some fun with these boys...or do you prefer to waste time arguing?"

Batman glared at her profusely, his mind already contemplating the true reasons of why she was here. Loathe he felt to accept help within his own city from the other leaguers, Batman knew she was right about one thing – arguing would be a waste of time right now.

"Use stealth and stay out of sight." He growled.

"You do it your way and I'll do it mine," she growled back, smacking her boots on the wooden boards and moving to the window. "Besides, don't you have another little girl to take care of?"

Batman scowled. "How do you know about Mira?" Suspicion was setting into him as he considered why Hawkgirl was here and what she knew.

Shayera shrugged her armored shoulders. "I have my ways." She turned her attention to the girl on the balcony. "Go back inside kid...things might get messy." She swung her mace and broke through the glass of the window before turning around to give Batman a prideful look.  
"After you..." she gestured.

He shook his head. "This is a good reason why I work alone." He stormed inside, spotting the two men grabbing their automatics. Quickly he removed a batarang from his belt compartment and threw it at the tallest of the two, knocking the gun out of his hands.

Hawkgirl lunged at Derik, slamming his body into the wall. She held the handle of her mace to his throat. "Now you're going to tell me why you kidnapped Tracey...or I'll crush your windpipe." She pressed the mace harder, listening to him gasp for air.

Batman placed his gloved hand on the mace. "Hawkgirl, that's..." he slurred before crashing to the floor.

"Batman!" Hawkgirl yelled, releasing her hold, giving Derik a striking upper cut to the jawbone. She crouched down and looked into his hazy eyes. "Batman..."

Batman fluttered his eyes and winced. "Get the kid out of here…" He bit out.

She nodded, swiftly moving towards Tracey and snapping the rope. The girl trembled in her seat, her face streaked with dirty wet tears. "It's okay, Tracey. I'm not going to hurt you." Shayera said, softly. "Now let's get you back home."

She scooped the frightened child into her arms and narrowed her intense gaze at Batman's limp body as he struggled up onto his haunches. "Stay there Batman. I'll be back for you." She walked through the broken window and flew down before handing Tracey over to a waiting GCPD officer standing near a patrol car.

* * *

A few minutes later… Batman leaned his head against the armored shoulder of Shayera Hol as she flew them both over the rooftops of Gotham, her wings gliding into the updrafts. She held him to her side with one arm secured around his waist; her green eyes gazed over his ashen flesh.

"Diana said you weren't looking too good lately. I can see she wasn't kidding. It's a good thing she asked me to keep an eye on you, imagine how bad things might've turned out tonight if I had to save your ass too." She tried to keep him lucid by picking at his ego.

"Diana…" His tone was pensive…yearning.

Hawkgirl smiled. "We'll be at Wayne Manor soon, Bruce." She said, feeling his body jolt. "You need to hold on a few minutes longer." There was no response. "Bruce?!" she yelled, shaking his limp frame. "Come on, Dark Knight. You're stronger than this…whatever the hell is happening to your body... You're a soldier, Bruce. Suck-it up! Weakness is not an option on the battle-field."

Batman's eyes flickered. "Poisoned." He mumbled, drifting further into unconsciousness. "Toxin."

"You've been poisoned? Is that what it is?" Hawkgirl, raised an eyebrow. "Who was it?!"

"Shayera..." Batman's lips quivered. "I feel strange…"

"You're strong... Stay focused," she encouraged, touching their boots onto a rooftop and helping him balance in his posture. She helped him pull off the cowl then looked into his dimming eyes. "Focus, Bruce," she whispered, placing a hand on his bone-chilled cheek. "Think of Diana and the rest of us...we need the Batman."

Bruce's heavy lidded gaze stared into her piercing green eyes. "What if Batman doesn't exist...anymore..."

"Don't say that," she seethed, slapping his cheek. "And snap out of it. You've survived worse than this toxin – helped all us survive at our worse in the field. Now Wayne Manor is a short distance... You think you can make it?"

Bruce felt pressure in his lungs as he coughed up a pinkish liquid. "I'll try."

"Well that's a good enough answer for me." Hawkgirl said, pulling the cowl back over his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The next afternoon, Bruce jolted his body, feeling a drenched cloth wipe across his forehead. His body was slick with sweat. He felt a stabbing pain in his lower abdominal muscles. He shifted his eyes to the doorway of the master bedroom and saw Mira standing there with tears rolling down her eyes. "Mira," he said, voice straining.

"Rest, Bruce," Diana's calm voice whispered. She squeezed out cloth that smelt of salt water into a bowl. "You need to build your strength."

"Diana," he whispered, his voice was a hoarse rasp. He felt the numbness in his legs. "Argh...what the Hell is happening to me?"

"Bruce, you need to calm down," she placed her hand on his bare chest. "The effects of the toxin in your system are making you weaker by the hour."

Bruce tried lifting himself out of bed, pulling the covers off as she placed her hands onto his glistening chest. His dark bangs fell loosely over his eyes as he gave her a blank stare while creasing his eyebrows. "No," he growled. "Diana, I can handle this."

Diana rubbed her hand over his cheek, "Bruce...You need to give your body time to heal..." He rolled his eyes and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a glass of water. He splashed it over his scorching body, a few drops of water trickled down the groves of his abdomen.

Diana felt irritated to the point she considered tying him down to the bed with her lasso, but knew in his condition any resistance on his part would do more harm than good.  
Bruce suddenly felt a sharp pain in his legs and he soon lost balance and fell onto his backside.

"Bruce!" Diana knelt down, cradling his face. "It's okay." She soothed.

"I don't want your sympathy, princess," he wheezed out, feeling quite feverish as he narrowed his gaze to his legs, watching them change texture. Diana's eyes widened as she placed her hand on his stomach. "What's happening to me?" he screamed, losing mobility in his legs.

Bruce shifted his eyes to Mira. "Diana, get Mira out of here...I don't want her to see me like this."

Diana nodded, and quickly raced to the doorway. "Come here, little one," she said encircling her arms around the child. "Let's go see what Alfred is up to."

"Good girl," Bruce breathed out, feeling his body from the waist down become numb, he had no control over his body and his legs were changing in a silvery greenish color. Memories of his meeting with Maxwell Lord flashed into his memory of his business rival spilling a cold substance onto his body.  
Bruce jolted, gasping for air as scales began to move themselves together then fuse into each other. "No," he growled. "This can't be happening." He watched his feet and toes merged into a solid mass that his legs were morphing into...A tail fin grew up and fanned out.

He cried in horror as Diana came charging in. She stopped suddenly and looked at the massive fish fin flopping on the wooden floor. Bruce's body was quaking as he glanced at her. "Siren…" He groaned out as Diana fell to his side, trying to help him control his spasms. He looked at her with wide and certain eyes tinged with torture and pain. "Lord… They've turned me into a fish…freak."  
She shook her head, doing her best to maintain her composure which was what Bruce needed most from her right now. "No, Bruce. You're becoming a merman...You're becoming just like Mira - a child of the sea."

"I can't be a fish...I'm Batman...I have a city to protect." He groaned through tight lips, restraining his agony. His anger surfaced over it as he slammed his fists into the floor. "Siren… Lord." He fumed. "Fox was right - I am a mutation… Great."

Diana gingerly lifted his head and settled it onto her knees. "We need to get you into water...before you dry out."

Bruce gave her a withered look. "Okay...just don't tell Alfred about this right now."

She nodded, carefully snaking her arms around his back and lifting him off the floor. The weight of his tail-fin felt like a ton as she carried him into the master bedroom and settled him into the whirlpool bath tub.

"I'm sorry, Bruce...but sometimes your stubbornness can be your downfall." She turned the handle and watched cold water gush over his body. "You're going to need salt water..."

He grunted giving her a fierce gaze of molten hazel. "Whatever..."

* * *

For the next two hours, Bruce lay motionless in the large bathtub with his upper body beneath a blanket of salt water. His hand rubbed the roughness of his scaly tail fin.

Diana watched him closely. "Bruce, are you okay?" She asked with concerned blue eyes. She pulled off her white blouse and threw it onto the floor. Bruce arched his back against the ceramic wall of the whirlpool, his fin lowered into the salty water.

His eyebrows creased, his lips scowled as he slammed his eyes. "Just say it, Diana - I'm a freak," he opened his eyes and looked at his shimmering green metallic tail fin. "A pathetic sideshow freak!"

Diana stared at the scales of his tail fin then parted her lips. "I have to admit... It is bizarre seeing you like this..." She smiled earnestly. "But you're still the man I love." She finished removing the rest of her clothing, then climbed over the rim of the tub and sunk her body into the warm water, surprising Bruce.  
She moved forward, her thighs rubbing against his fin. Her arms enclosed around his waist and his hand came to rest on her angelic face, and for a moment they both saw both saw only each other in their eyes; their fears and current obstacles forgotten for now.

Bruce stroked her raven curls lightly. He roved his lips over her bare-shoulders, tasting the salt as she shifted her body. He lifted his head and looked into her ocean-blue eyes with a trustful gaze. She was the first to kiss him. Her lips were smooth and gentle, as he followed suit, both holding back their fears of this transformation. But then she felt his hand grip her hip, while the other pulled her frame closer to him. Water splashed over both of their bodies as he kissed the sides of her neck, and then she knew it was time to release him. She parted her ruby blades.

He held onto her, his arms pulling tighter around her stiffened body, drawing her close against his graven chest. His scorching heat was warmer than the salt water that they deemed as their bed for the evening. He locked her within his grasp, her hands roamed over his scars and flesh just before he broke their kiss.

"Bruce" she breathed out, looking into his hooded eyes. "I'll do everything in my power to return you to your human body."

Bruce lowered his eyes. "If you can't?" he breathed out, hurting to look into her eyes knowing that she had to endure a new form of pain that was both physical and emotional to handle. He would hate every moment of spending his days in water; not being able to curl up against her under silk and satin.

Diana looked down at him, cradling his face as she studied the light captured in his eyes. He fought to conceal his dread from her, hide himself to spare his princess the pain but looking into her calm eyes... he wasn't afraid.

Diana bent her chin down and kissed his lips once more, into a passionate savory interlock. She took her time savoring every moment she had with him. She lifted her head off his chest and caressed his chiseled cheek. "You're a masterpiece of the gods, Bruce" she whispered in a murmur as she ran her fingers through some of his drenched wavy hair.

"Even if I'm a candidate from a live action Little Mermaid?"

She smiled and slid one hand over his tail, while the other hand traced his bottom lip.

"It makes no difference," she answered, as her chin rested on his graven chest. Her fingers smooth the loose strands off his forehead. She pulled up as she straddled her legs against his fin and enveloped her arms around him.

Bruce dug his face into her torso as she rocked him gently, resting her chin on the top of his head. Diana closed his eyes and held her love... her prince. Bruce closed his eyes and settled into her fiery embrace. They both held onto each other, not allowing words to escape from their lips.

She shut her own eyes and drifted off to a blessed sleep. He stroked his hand through her curly raven locks as he watched her smile deepen as she dreamed of the white shores of her home and her mother mounted on her white horse holding a baby girl in her arms with a content expression...The new princess of the Amazons that would grow to become a great warrior and serve the gods with humility. A blessing from Hera that would be raised in a world of acceptance and love...a princess with dark brown hair and her mother's steel blue eyes...Lysistrata.

Diana stayed with him all night...Her brave warrior...Her Dark Knight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Hazy eyes fluttered opened, as Bruce awoke in the morning to his new form; it was brief. Everything seemed to be a vague blur to his memory. Diana was curled tightly into his chest. Her face was tense and her eyes closed as he counted her swallow breaths. He fought against the pain throbbing in his limbs.

His eyes raked over her naked form as his hand stroked down her back. He gave a wide stare noticing shimmering sharp fins poking out of the flesh of his arm. He clenched his jaw and drew his focus back to his sleeping goddess who had her back leaning against the porcelain rim of the bathtub. He rubbed his palms over his cheeks for a moment, dipped his head back into the freezing water and took a large cleansing intake of breath. He brushed the drenched bangs off her forehead and straightened his back up and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

He quickly grabbed a nearby towel and dried his tail fin, fighting a bit of drowsiness still lingering behind his eyes. The toxin was increasing in his blood, making him feel weaker than before. He instantly shrugged off the thoughts clotting his mind of being trapped inside the bathroom all day. He clenched his fists and felt no delay of movement as he watched his tail split into legs.

He wiggled his toes for good measured and his lips curved into a satisfied smirk as his legs were functioning normally. He snaked his arms around Diana's waist and lifted her out of the water as he stood on his feet and climbed out of the bathtub.

Quickly he covered her naked form with a spare towel and opened the door, cautiously surveying the space of the bedroom for Mira. When the coast was clear he maneuvered to the bed and placed her gently on the mattress, pulling the covers over her body. He crawled over her and sunk into the softness of the covers, enveloping her into his arms, and watching her lips curve into a blissful smile as she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder.

"Bruce," she muttered thickly, eyes slowly opening to the soft caress of warm fingers brushing over her lips. Bruce instantly felt the pressure in his lungs. He bent his head and pressed a tender kiss to her mouth. He slid off the bed and walked to the floor mirror and pulled the curtains. His eyes adjusted to the intrusion of sunlight as he twisted his body around to a get a clear view of his appearance in the reflection. His cheeks were drained from color. Dark circles hugged underneath his hazel eyes, and his hair was a greasy and salty mess that stuck out in every direction. His lips were dry and chapped. He needed a few refreshing minutes in the shower.

Releasing a grunt of utter frustration, Bruce narrowed his gaze down and observed the fish scales forming on his abdomen. He tightened jaw and stared back into the mirror with inflamed eyes. He moved swiftly to the bathroom door and silently closed it. He opened the glass door of the shower stall and gripped the railing as he turned on the hot water. He allowed the heat to soak into his thick waves of hair while he avoiding any water spraying onto his legs. He stood with a bent head, hair drenched with shampoo - just standing. Staring at down at his legs, he became completely absent of thoughts, just letting the rushing beads of water pound against his rigid frame.

Bruce winced and took a deep breath as his legs started to merge. "Not again," he growled out, leaning his back against the railing as he slipped into the puddle of water and angrily rammed his hand into the ceramic wall. His lower half was now transformed into scales and a tail fin.

He slammed the back of his skull against the wall and just sat in the pulsing sprays of water and cursing under his breath. "You're an idiot Wayne," he seethed.

* * *

Diana awoke alone. She blinked - dazed with sleep - and then a crushing wall of panic seized her when she realized that she was underneath the covers in bed. Bruce wasn't with her. She jolted her body up, trying to suppress her thoughts of dread. For the first time in all the years of knowing him - she was terrified for his well being.

She leaned her back against the headboard and listened to the sound the running water coming from the bathroom. Her blue eyes widened. Pulling the covers off her body, Diana grabbed one of Bruce's robes and slipped it on before racing to the bathroom and knocking lightly on the door. "Bruce, is everything alright?" she asked, hearing the growls of frustration amplify in her ears. "Bruce," she yelled louder.

"Don't come in here!" Bruce threw out in a deep rasp against the water. Diana refused his demand and entered the steamy bathroom. She shifted her eyes to the soaked billionaire lying on the tiles of the shower with his head hanging down and arms encircled around his waist.

"Bruce," she crashed her knees into the water and placed her hand on his face. "What happened? Why did you yell in the shower!" She watched his muscles twitch. "Don't you know the dangers of mer-people being out of salt water?"

Bruce creased his brows. "I can change back into a human when I'm not in water." He wheezed out, feeling a sharp jab in his side. "When I towel dried my legs...I was normal again."

Diana nodded, and quickly rose to turn the taps off. She walked out of the stall and grabbed another towel piled on the counter. "Why, for the love of Hera, did you take a shower knowing that you would transform? Let me guess - it's was the cost of your vanity?"

"Yep." Bruce replied gruffly, a smirk played onto his lips. "I couldn't stand the smell of salt water covering it."

Diana shook her head. "Well get used to it, Bruce...because until we find a cure for this curse Maxwell Lord has bestowed upon your body, you will remain in the water at all times. If you refuse this necessity than you will get sick." She caressed his cheek. "Please Bruce, stop being stubborn for once and do what's best for your health."

Bruce scowled. "I have a city to protect, and two psychopaths to hunt down, princess. I can't let Lord and Siren get away with this - not when we need to figure out what they are after..." He grimaced, feeling an ache in his neck.

Diana's eyes became firmly intense. "Listen to me: I'm in charge - now with this situation. Shayera and I will patrol the city. And you are going back into the bathtub, and you're going to stay there until this aliment has left your body."

He met her stare unflinchingly, with equal challenge, as an invisible tug-of-war brewed between them. The Bat within him was too stubborn to quit, but being a man of logic and preparation, he knew that in his current condition, he would be an anomaly in the field. It would be best to learn the facts first, something the Bat agreed with. That, and there was his royal Amazonian girlfriend whom he had to worry about getting past should he deviate from his recuperation.

His muscles twinged as a grunt of reluctance pierced out of his lips. He stared into her severe blue eyes and swallowed the acid of displeasure creeping up his throat.

"Fine," he bit out as Diana started drying his legs with the towel. "I've been apart from Mira too long. She needs me." He looked up at Diana with sincere eyes. "Diana, I need to be with her."

Diana nodded gently. "Okay. Let's get you standing back on your feet and ask Alfred to fill a couple of water-bottles with salt." Bruce felt a sudden filtering through his veins and he quickly embraced his arms around her and pulled Diana into his chest, pressing a savory warm kiss on her lips that left her breathless.

He pulled away and placed his hand on her flushed cheek. "Whatever you say, princess."

* * *

Soon after, Diana entered the bedroom with Mira safely in her arms only to find Bruce standing near the window, dressed in a thin-black dress shirt and a pair of track shorts. He crouched down and called out the little girl's name. "Mira," his rich tone wafted in, grabbing the child's attention. She released her grip on Diana's shoulder and turned her head around.

"Bruce," she said in a sweet little voice, body quaking with excitement. Diana bent down and settled Mira to the floor. The little girl's eyes lit up as she raced to her guardian with her arms opened, and crashed into his body, knocking him off his feet. Bruce chuckled as he rolled onto his back. "Bruce," she said with a hyper voice, crawling over his chest. "I've missed you, Bruce,"

Bruce nuzzled his nose with her tiny button nose. "I've missed you, my Mira," he spoke softly, stroking his fingers through her long blonde hair. "Right now I'm all yours." He said, noticing Diana giving him a brief nod before she left the room.

She closed the door and listened to the both of them laughing.

Bruce was starting tickling Mira's tummy but the child slipped out of his grasp and disappeared out of his sight, hiding under the bed. "Oh...so that's how you want to play." He smiled, getting back into his feet. "I wonder where my little princess could be…" He pretended to ponder while listening to her giggle.

Mira was lying flat on her stomach looking at his feet, trying to pressures the episodes of laughter. Bruce drew closer to her position. She gasped and slid further into the darkness.

"Where are you?" he chuckled, pretending that he was stalking. "Where are you, little Mira?" He looked underneath the dresser and moved to the vanity. "I wonder where she could be?" He rasped using his Batman voice. "I'm going to get you - you..."

Mira pulled herself out from under the bed, and knelt down by the bedside, trying to be silent as Bruce crawled onto the bed , pretending to an a jungle cat , back was arched as he narrowed his gaze down her and then attacked by grabbing her and pulling her up to his chest. "Bruce," she tried to wiggle from his embrace. "Let go..."

"Okay," he smirked. "Right after I gobble you all up." He kissed her face and then released her. But she hopped off the bed. Instead she reached over and give him little kiss to his cheek as she whispered.

"I love you Bruce,"

Bruce's hazel eyes became crisp as he returned her with a gentle fatherly kiss. "I love you, Mira." He muttered as his hands reached under her arms and he started trickling her again.

Both of them spent quality time together for the remainder of the afternoon.


End file.
